The Loveless Bride
by SailorLeia
Summary: The biggest wedding crash in Star Wars History! A Han and Leia Fanfic, SERIOUS SPOILERS For "The Courtship of Princess Leia! MON MOTHMA & ISOLDER FANS BEWARE! I'm STILL ALIVE! COMPLETE!
1. Luke's Jouney

Dear Readers,  
Hello, just a few quick things before we get started with my FIRST FANFIC! Well...the first fanfic I'm ever posting! Princess Leia Organa is my HERO! So I think my first fanfic should surround my favorite character of all time! NOT TO Mention, Harrison Ford is my favorite actor so we HAVE to have some Han and Leia action. This story will be an AU to (TCOPL) The Courtship of Princess Leia...MY favorite Star Wars Novel...so far. For those who are firm believers in the Star Wars timeline and live by the books Mr. Lucas and Co. print... fasten your seatbelts! This first chapter is from Luke's POV (Point of View) and ISOLDER & MON MOTHMA FANS BEWARE!!!  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply You know, I made no money writing this story it was all out of fun! And these characters all belong to Mr. Lucas, his writers, actors, and so on!  
  
Dedicated to my little sister Toria, for not being shy and telling me when my ideas suck!  
  
The Loveless Bride  
Chapter 1 Luke's Journey  
  
Here I am, in the Millennium Falcon, Han's ship, with Chewbacca, racing across the galaxy. Trying to stop something from happening that's bound to happen anyway! If only I could go back in time and prevent all of this from happening. My best friend Han Solo, came back from a 5 month mission tired, and couldn't wait to be with my sister again. But Leia was asked by the prince of Hapes for her hand in marriage at the very same time. Instead of turning them down right there, like she should have, she said she'd consider it.  
  
From that day forward, my sister really mistreated Han, forgetting everything they had, how much they loved each other! She was pissed about him being gone for so long, so she figured, in the beginning, she'd punish him a bit. But after a couple of months of wining and dinning with the Hapes prince, my sister was ready to marry him. Han just knew he was losing her, and it was tearing him apart. So he started asking himself, "what does this guy got that I don't?" Then he figured it out, it was a planet! He was the prince of an entire star system, with sixty-three planets in it and Leia was a princess with no place to rule! So Han got into a really high-stakes game of sabacc, and won a planet called Dathomir.  
  
This is where the fun all began, because he kidnapped Leia, and stashed her on the Millennium Falcon. On the way there, they made a bargain. Leia was to spend one week with Han on Dathomir; and if she still didn't love him, he would take her back to Isolder. He would even go to prison without a fight, and never bring up their romance again. But if Leia did fall for Han all over again, she would go back to Coruscant and marry him instead. So trapped, and with really no way of saying no, Leia agreed to this bargain, and went to that place with Han, Chewbacca, and See- Threepio.  
  
Little did Han know, he was throwing them into the middle of a civil war, on a female dominate planet. And these women were serious, gifted in witchcraft yet rather-primitive in their way of life. Isolder went down to save Leia, and I went along... knowing they were in over their heads, and Han was gonna need all the help he could get. The week was almost up when we found out that not only were the Darksisters ( AN: The rather large band of women who had it out for force-sensitive witches on the other side, which were helping our heroes) reek with Darkside power, but they were involved with some of the New Republic's most sought after Imperials. It seemed like we were cornered with no way out. Then Han step forward, and gave himself up, while the rest of us escaped. Before Han left though, my sister confessed that he had won. When he came back, (or really if he came back) she would marry him. Then, with a heavy heart, Leia let Han go. Little did those imperials know that Han was armed with a very dangerous explosive! When he set that bomb off, Han took out the whole lot of Darksisters and Imperials alike. We sent in Isolder to get Han out, thinking he was probably injured, but Isolder came back with empty hands!  
"Where is Han?" Leia asked him, tears glittering in her eyes, fearing the worst.  
"He's gone, Leia." Isolder said, I'll never forget the look on my sister's face. Such deep sadness and devastation, the tears started flowing as she asked. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm sorry, Leia, but by the time I reached him... he died, right there, on the ground." Leia grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "But he can't die, he just can't! He's suppose to be all right, and we're suppose to get married, and-"  
"Leia, I'm sorry, there's nothing we could do-" He was cut off by my sister's smack. Then she ran to me and I had to carry her back into the ship, trying not to cry myself. Isolder outside screaming, "He wanted us to be together, Leia, those were his dying words to me! I swear to it!"  
  
It never quite made since to me that Han would say that to Isolder. He was always preaching around me, he was just the kind of guy to come along and ruin Leia's life. So right after Han's memorial service and funeral, I set out to find out all I could. It didn't seem right; if Han had died I would have felt it, through the force, he was like a brother to me! So, a large part of me didn't believe he was dead. Every report written, ever news article, everything printed on Han Solo's death passed my sight. When one day, the big break I was looking for, came after months of searching. I found a message received by Isolder from some of his men on his sixty-second world...  
  
Your Highness, we have received your prisoner, and placed him in the  
exact place you and President Mon Mothma wish him to be placed. Your  
suspicions were confirmed, he did have quite a few injures. Including  
a broken leg, and extensive dental damage, but he's healed up now. He  
was placed in the worst cell with the President's other prisoner and  
the two haven't cause that much trouble up to now. We wish to  
congratulate you on your engagement to Princess Leia Organa, and hope  
you find great happiness with her. Don't worry about Solo or the old  
man, they'll never escape alive. We'll make sure of that, happy honey-  
mooning!  
Your Loyal Soldiers of  
Hawk-Eyed Dungeons  
Sector 62  
  
So, we've set off, to go to that sixty-second dirt-ball, and bust my friend out! So Han can get back to living his life, and can get Leia back. Things can go back to the way they should have been. She so brainwashed by those Hapes People and her fellow politians, she won't listen to me. I tried to tell her about what I found and maybe even bring her with me, but she wouldn't hear of it... she didn't listen to me! I think the only thing that can wake her up, is if she sees Han again, talks to him, and he tells her what - that scum-bucket she has for a fiancée - has been up to! Which puts me under even more unbearable pressure! Leia's wedding is in 3 days... well, 2 now... and I have to be back with Han by then! And Hapes isn't exactly a short trip, when you're in a bucket of bolts like the Falcon! I really don't know if we're gonna make it or not! But Yoda once said "always in motion, the future is!" So I guess we're not completely screwed yet!  
  
I just pray the force is with us, the truth must be revealed about Isolder, and our President Mon Mothma; before more people are treated the way we all have been. They must be stopped, and my dear sister must be saved. The fate of her and Han's lives are weighing on my shoulders. I must try with all of my might, and skill to stop this evil.  
  
"May the force be with us!"  
  
We all gotta love our dramatic Jedi Masters! So, like it, love it, hate it... let me know! R&R are appreciated!  
  
SailorLeia 


	2. An Odd Pair

_Dear Readers,  
I'm back! This chapter is gonna be from the writer's POV, yet mostly- about Han, his "old man" cellmate, not to mention a little on Luke and Chewie. Han's cellmate is someone you all may recognize, I hope everyone understands and enjoys this little twist of fate! I also want to thank those wonderful people who reviewed:  
_  
**Crazy4spike:** You were the first person to ever review me! So thank you so much!  
  
**Pitdroid:** We all knew that woman was hiding something!  
  
**Limelight:** YAH! A fellow Han/Leia writer! Thank you so much for the kind review and mentioning my story like you did! Keep those chapters coming!!! (I hope all of you have read LL's Han/Leia story called "The Not Quite Love Letters". If you haven't check it out, it's fantastic!)  
  
**Sweetdeath04:** Let the ISOLDER BASHING CONTINUE...Han's the greatest...And welcome to the club! (Of Star Wars Fans that is! ROCK ON!)  
  
**Ann:** One step ahead of you, this chapter and probably the rest will be narrative! GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE!  
  
**PrincessKinky:** More's on the way!(thanks!)  
  
**Flames:** Thank you so much, I like this twist on things too!  
  
**Hannah:** Wow, I can't imagine who you could be! Just Kidding, thanks for checking out my work! LYLASG!

_Dedicated to my two dogs Sprinkles (Dalmatian) And Mindy (short-legged Beagle) For sticking by me as I write this... even though they're kind of asleep down there! _

__

"The Loveless Bride"  
Chapter 2-An Odd Pair

Han Solo, stepped over to the barred window and looked down on the little village bellow. He called back to his cell mate, "Ya know, it's a shame we're being held here and forced to hate it so much. I might have even liked this place, if it wasn't for all this crap we've gone through."  
"I can't see you settling down in a female dominate world, Solo." The old man replied, with a slight chuckle.  
"I don't know about that Bail, I mean, I think I could handle it if Leia was in rule. I know she could take care of business, knowing her... she's already married to that he-man that put us down here, and is in line to rule!" Han said giving those bars in front of him a good jerk! "Boy, I'd like to get my hands on the measly, good-for nothing-"  
"Now Han, calm down, have faith in your girl." Bail said soothingly.  
"Have faith? Bail, they all think I'm dead, who's gonna come looking for a dead man! I'm sure by now Leia's moved on, married and settled." Han exclaimed, trying so hard not to show the hurt in his heart, and tears in his eyes.  
"Not if what you told me about her is true! If she loved you half as much as you say, she won't be able to marry that prince." Bail said with ease and confidence. "I think that Princess Leia would never marry someone unless she was in love with them. I don't think she loves him."  
"Can I remind you, I was this close to losing her to that guy!" Han said, showing just how close with his fingers. "If I hadn't done what I did, she would have married him months ago! In a way, all I did was slow him down a bit... At least I got to be with her for a little bit... before he stepped in... and took over."  
"She may have complained, and gave you a hard time... But I believe, now, she wouldn't have it any other way." Bail said with the same grace, and confidence he had expressed earlier.  
"Bail, I know I've asked you before, but I'll ask again. I know you are Alderaanian like Leia, are you sure you didn't know her?" Han asked for what must have been the hundredth time.  
"And I will assure you, General, that I knew her as a girl... not as the woman she has become." Bail really wished he could tell Han the whole truth. How he was the one that raised Leia in the Royal House of Organa. He just didn't think Han would really believe him... so he just told him half of the truth. "Why, I bet if she ever saw me again; she would not recognize me." Bail said folding his arms over his chest, and reclining his head against the wall he leaned on.  
"I just can't believe that, you seem to know her so well. Why, I'd always imagined her father being somewhat like you."  
"You mean Skywalker?" Bail asked out of the corner of his mouth, almost snide!

"No, Organa, the Viceroy of Alderaan, the one who actually raised her! I really wish I had gotten to meet him. Leia always speaks of what a good man he was, things he used to say, and do. Then again a part of me was thankful we never met." Han explained openly.

"What's to be thankful for?" Bail asked in confusion.

"Well, I don't think he would really approve of his daughter being with an old space pirate like me. I have a shady past, a bad reputation, and nothing to really offer Leia. All I really have is an old YT 1300 Corellian Freight, called the Millennium Falcon, and the clothes on my back." Han looked down, digging his bare toe in dirt. "All I could really promise was... I'd take care of her. I would do all I could to make her happy, and I would love her... with all my heart, for the rest of my life... But really, who am I kidding? She could do so much better than me!" he took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I just know he'd say that too. His daughter could do much better, I wouldn't stand a chance. And who could blame him... if I had someone like that as a daughter, I'd do the same thing, right?"

The entire time Han had been speaking, Bail had been listening. Listening very carefully, and that's when he saw it. This was the one his Leia had been looking for; this was why she'd loved him so much. If he had met Han Solo, earlier through Leia, he would have done exactly what Han said he would. Now that he'd gotten to know him, talked to him, and spent some quality time together down here... He knew he would have been very wrong. This man truly loved his daughter, and he knew he would do all he could for her. Leia had always been insistent on picking her own husband, and when ever he'd matched her up with anyone, she'd always comeback, claiming, "He just wasn't the one, dad!" So Bail put an arm around Han and pats him on the back.

"Let me tell you something about that Princess of yours. Her father tried to match her up, with every prince, and all of the finery our galaxy had to offer. Leia turned every one of those men down and never gave any of them a second glance. Do you know why?" Han shook his head 'no,' and Bail continued. "Because none of those men could give her what she really needed. Which is mostly the list you just gave me. It seems you, really, are in love with her, and the right man for the job. If her father had gotten to know you, as I have, I don't think he would be as hard on you, as you would think!" Bail said with a comforting smile to the younger man in front of him.

"Thanks, Bail, I wish I was as sure as you are." Han said, not really believing the old man, but appreciating his comfort and concern!  
"Be sure, what I say is true, Solo, I'd swear my life on it!"

Meanwhile... not so far away...  
  
Are you sure you know where you're going? Chewbacca growled at the jedi master in front of him. He could have sworn that they had already pasted that shack at least once before.  
"Yes, Chewie, I'm sure! Would you just relax, already! We're gonna get there, don't worry!" Luke reassured his impatient friend. Then, he finally noticed a building off to the side, with an official looking sign. "Hey, I think that's it!"  
Where? Chewie asked anxiously.  
"Over there, see?" Luke said pointing it out to him. Chewie started to rush towards the building, dragging an un-willing Luke behind him. "WAIT CHEWIE! WE CAN'T JUST WALK IN THERE!"  
You mean we have to have a plan? Chewie asked in a whiny tone.  
"Yes, Isolder has probably warned those guards about me, he probably knows about you too." Luke explained in an excited whisper.  
So what do you have in mind?

30 minutes later...  
  
A medium-framed man, with fair-hair, pushes a large box to the entrance of the dungeons. The man was dressed in camouflage, not to mention a rather strange and large hat! He carried himself with a strange sort of pride - or confidence (strange for someone as short as he was). He walked up to the guard and said, "Hi there, fella, how are y'all doin' on this here glorious day?"  
"Well, we can't complain, what can we do for you, sir?" The guard answered stiffly, clearly taken aback by this man's personality, and thick accent.  
"Aww, just quit with all that 'sir' talk, my good man! Name's Chester, Chester Moonstocker's at your service." Luke said; removing his hat, and taking a bow, before quickly standing up straight again, and putting his hat back on. Chewie had a hard time not cracking-up laughing at the fool Luke was making of himself. Boy, would Han and Leia hear about this when they got home!  
"Ah, okay, Mr. Moonstocker, what brings you to our little slice of heaven, here?" The guard asked, still blown away by this guy's weirdness!  
"Well, I received this here letter from that nice fella; that rules this here place. Let me just find it, here-" Luke said with an effort as he began to dig deep into his many pockets.  
"You mean, Lord-"  
Luke stopped searching in his many pockets, and exclaimed, "Naw, young fella, it was that fancy-smancy Prince of y'all's." He said, not forgetting to sniff, really loudly at the end of his sentence, then continuing his search for the letter.  
"You mean to tell me, that you received a letter, from Prince Isolder, himself?" The man asked, in disbelief.  
"Yep," Luke said, finally pulling a folded piece of paper triumphantly from his trousers and presenting it to the man. With a big, goofy grin plastered to his face. "Say's here, that he wanted me to help him. He wanted to use some of my best creatures for torturein' purposes. He says, he has two new prisoners, that need some discipline-ing and I've got just the thing, right-cheer, in this here box." Luke said kicking the box, which was Chewie's cue. Luke had given him a data-pad, with all kinds of various animal, reptilian, and other such creature noises on it. So, when he heard the signal, Chewie cracked the sound up full blast! Filling the air with all sorts of strange, and rather hair-raising sounds. The guard stared at the box and gulped rather loudly. "I hope you believe me young fella, I would hate to make this trip for nuttin'. These here animals aren't all that easy to tote, all this way. I reckon, they'll be awful honoree, when they get outta there."  
Taking a deep breath, the guard gulped again, and handed Luke his paper back. "Well, I believe I've seen... and heard all I need to!" He turned towards the other two guards that controlled the opening and closing of the gates and said some kind of code before turning back to Luke and announcing, "You may carry-on, and good luck, Mr. Moonstocker."  
Luke smiled brightly and tipped his hat, "Why, thank you kindly, mister." Then he went back behind his large crate, and pushed it through the doorway. As Luke had guessed, almost all of the security was at the gate; inside it wasn't quite as bad. Luke continued to play off his charade, even when he was on the outside of the cell that he knew contained Han. A guard walked with him and went inside the cell ahead of our heroes. Winking at Luke as he went inside and saying, "I'll just prepare them real fast, and then I'll let you take over."  
"Well, alright, whatever's best." Luke said with another bright, believable smile.   
  
Officer Tagger came into Han and Bail's cell, smiling at both of them, evilly. "Well, don't you two look... rather down in the dumps today?"  
"You know, you're right, we were actually having a good day... till you graced us with your presents." Han grumbled darkly, Tagger was his least favorite of all of the guards. Bail put a restraining hand on Han's shoulder, knowing if Han didn't keep control, he would get whipped again... and he just could bare to see Han relive that again!  
"Oh, do try to lighten up, Solo. The prince has arranged some fun for the both of you." Tagger said with a scary glitter in his left eye.  
"You know, he really doesn't have to do that. I think Han and I are doing just fine on our own." Bail said calmly, but that didn't stop him from throwing Han against a wall and chaining his hands and feet. Then he did the very same to Bail, and gestured to a medium-build-man, to come inside of the cell, with a really loud box of pets that sounded far from friendly. "Oh, and before I let Mr. Moonstocker, here, takeover; I thought that the two of you would like to know that Prince Isolder and your precious princess, Leia... are now officially married. Just thought you'd enjoy that. Enjoy yourselves boys... nice knowing you!" Tagger said laughing loud and evilly as he slammed the door. Han choked on a dry sob before saying, "Well, I guess this is it Bail! I honestly think there's no way out of this; and to be honest... I don't know if I want a way out!"  
"Pull yourself together man; it's not over till it's over! We've got to keep faith!" Bail yelled as if not only trying to convince Han, but himself too.  
"Bail, this guy isn't here to help us, he's here to torture us to death! And I' don't know about you, but there's not much I can do, chained to this wall like this! Where is the hope in that!?!?" Han asked seeming to be totally at the end of his rope.  
Then suddenly the little torture dude stood up, took off his hat and smiled at Han, "You want hope, Han? You're looking at it!"  
Han blinked a few time, not believing his eyes, then a slow smile spread over his face, and Han asked in a choked voice, with tears in his eyes. "Luke... Luke, is that really you?"  
Luke had tears in his eyes too, seeing his friend alive and well. "Yeah, Han, it's really me. I came to get you outta here!"  
"Junior, are you ever a sight for sore eyes!" Han exclaimed with a laugh, which faded quickly as it had came. "Hey, you don't really have all those creatures in there do you?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say that, now." Luke threw the box open and the next thing Han knew he was having the life squeezed out of him. By none other than, a very familiar and hairy being. Han laughed and managed to squeak, "Chewie! Whoa, I love you too pal... but... ah, you're kinda killing me here!" But the Wookiee didn't step away until he had ripped his friend off the wall and free of his restraints. Han brushed himself off and hugged Chewie then Luke saying, "Good to see ya, Kid!"  
"I knew it, I just knew what that guy was saying didn't make since!" Then they were interrupted by the sound of poor Bail being ripped from the wall. Han draped an arm around his friend and said, "Bail, meet two of my best friends, Chewie, and Luke Skywalker."  
"Well, I must say after all I've heard, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both." Bail said shaking hands with both of them.  
"Me and Bail, had just about given up on ever being found." Han told them still not able to believe this was really happening. Then suddenly Chewie grunted a dissect warning to Luke. Who said, "Right, um, you two climb in the box with Chewie for a bit, we'll catch up on the way to Coruscant! Right now, I have to set the scene right!"  
"How do you mean, Skywalker?" Bail asked curiously.  
"Yeah, kid, just what have you got planned?" Han asked, curious himself.  
Luke pulled out a large, jar-like container labeled "Bantha Blood," and a sack full of heavy-duty plastic human skeleton parts and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, saying, "Boys, watch and learn!"

15 minutes later...  
  
Officer Tagger strolled down hallway, with a delightful smile on his face. All of the gory, creepy, down-right gross sounds and screams had stopped a good 5 minutes ago. Tagger was sure; he'd heard the end of the annoying old man and Han Solo... and he couldn't be happier. He knocked on the door, and that expected thick accent answered, "Yeah?"  
Tagger, unlocked the door and the rather small man came rushing out. "I wouldn't go in there, partner. Not many men can stand such a sight as that. What with some poor dudes guts all over the place. I hope you can send one of your boys' up-cheer to clean this here mess up."  
But Tagger didn't listen to Luke's warnings and walked into the most disgusting display of murder the officer had ever seen! Tagger got another sick and evil looking smile and said, "Not too bad for a nerf-hearder like you, boy!" Luke was actually sickened by the man's reaction. Luckily Tagger didn't seem to notice and carried on.  
"Sorry 'bout the mess 'n all, but my creatures really tore 'em to pieces. I can control them to a fault, but there's just some things I can't help!" Luke laughed along, seriously fighting the urge to turn green!  
"That's all right, my good man, his majesty will be most pleased at the job you've done! This shall be a day long remembered, finally seeing the end to Han Solo, and that old man!" Tagger continued to yammer on, in victory... not knowing that Han was really inside the box with Bail and Chewie! Chewie just knew Luke wasn't gonna last much longer. The Jedi started getting ill, and turning color when setting everything up. They had to get out of here before Luke blew his own cover. So, in an attempt to help, praying he'd take the hint, Chewie cranked up the sound on the data-pad while he and both men began to pound on the walls. Luke looked nervously at the box and asked Tagger, "Hey, so I did my job, would it be okay if I left now? I mean, I don't want to make my pets mad."  
"Oh certainly, I think we can handle the rest. Thank you, for all of your cooperation, we shall not forget this!" Tagger said slapping him on the back and smiling that eerie smile again. Luke made himself laugh out, "Oh, no problem there, sir! All in a day's work, well, I best get goin'!"  
Luke thankfully pulled the box out of the room and began to drag it behind him again. As he was walking along, all of the officers around him began to cheer and pat him for his deed. Inside the box, Han muttered to himself, "Nice!"  
"How disrespectful!" Bail exclaimed, obviously outraged by their behavior. Luckily between the loud, creature sounds and cheering both men weren't heard.

An Hour Later... Safely in Hyperspace...  
  
"The old girl never looked so good!" Han exclaimed, giving his armrest and affectionate rub.  
I thought, I'd never get to fly with you again, cub! Chewie began to cry.  
"Aww, come on Chewie! I'm all right; you haven't gotten rid of me yet!" Han said rumpling the fur on top of Chewie's head!  
"It just wasn't the same without you, hot-shot!" Luke said smiling broadly as he came into the room. "But, boy, do you have some catching up to do!"  
"Well, I think I can handle that, just let me ask you something... Is Leia... married to Isolder yet? She is, isn't she?" Han asked, with dread and anticipation.  
"No," Luke said with a reassuring smile, Han let out a breath of relief. "But, her wedding is tomorrow at noon."  
"We don't have much time; do think we can make it?" Han asked worriedly.  
"Yes, we should get there in plenty of time. That is if the Falcon doesn't have any complications." Luke said, rolling his eye up toward the control panels over head.  
"She won't," Han said with some of his old confidence back. "This old girl may break on us at times. But when it's something this important... I know we can count on her to get us there, just fine." Then Han's face darkened a bit and he said, "She really misses me, huh? Waiting so long, like that, mourning, how long did she really wait? A day, maybe two... or was it a whole hour before she continued the wedding plans?"  
Luke shook his head, and explained everything to the best of his ability. "I know, it seems like she really deserves those kinds of comments! I can only say, that she's not herself at all right now. It's like she's in this... parallel universe, she distant and cold... and that's not my sister! I believe she's in shock, and she really believes that crap Isolder's telling her!"  
"You mean to tell me, she really believes, that on my dieing breath, I said that I wanted them to be together!?!?" Luke was obviously shocked he knew. "Isolder told me that was what he was going to tell her." Han explained, leaving out the part where he replied "Leia was much smarter than that."  
"Yes, and Leia really believes him... she's not herself Han! Between Isolder, his mother, Mon Mothma and those other politician types... Leia's been kind of brainwashed into this idea. The idea that it's her duty to the New Republic to marry this man; and you knew it was the right thing to do."  
"That doesn't sound like the Princess Leia I used to know at all." Bail said stepping to the room, having heard the whole thing. Han gestured for him to join in, as he explained to both Luke and Chewie, "If you haven't already noticed... Bail here is Alderaanian. He used to know Leia, very well growing up."  
"How come you were locked up?" Luke asked, going a little off topic. The only Alderaanians he knew were Leia and General Rieekan... and honestly, he was fascinated by the people and their culture. "I left Alderaan in search of my daughter, who was reported captured. She had been on a mission for the Rebel Alliance, on a ship called Tantive IV-"

"That was the same ship Leia was on." Luke interrupted.

"Yes, they were able to capture a transmission of the plans to the first Death Star. Not long after we left planet, as a search and rescue team, Alderaan was destroyed. I never saw my daughter again, and I don't know whether she's still out there or not. I was a member of the Alliance and reported the destruction of Alderaan to them. I'll never forget what your president did to me... as soon as the Princess entered our scopes, on this ship; with the three of you...Mon Mothma threw me in to all of the worse dungeons she could find. Just because I was Alderaanian, I was punished. Mon Mothma wanted Leia to mourn the loss of all her people... instead of some. She also knew the rest of us Alderaanians would have a strong influence on Leia. She wanted her to listen to her... not us."

"Were all Alderaanians' locked up like you?" Han asked.

"Most of us, that old girl's been at this for years." Bail said, a grim look on his tired face. The poor man had been through hell and back.

"Well, we're going to stop her, right now." Luke said confidently, "We'll put an end to her trickery and free all of your people... and if the force wills it... we'll be able to save my sister too, all at the same time."

"Yeah, Kid, we might be able to pull this off. All we need is a good plan..." Han's eyes wandered around the cockpit a few times before his eyes lite up and he snapped his fingers exclaiming, "I've got an idea!"

Luke looked up toward the swirling star lines over head and exclaimed, "May the force be with us!"

I like ending each chapter like that... but don't worry; I won't make a habit out of it! Thank you all, again, for you friendly reviews, keep em' coming! Till next time!

SailorLeia


	3. Jittery Princesses

_Dear Readers,  
Here we are again, Chapter 3, what will happen next... Let's see! Thank you to all of the lovely people who reviewed!  
_  
**Jedi71** – I didn't get to thank you last time, and I'm sorry! But thank you so much for your review! I REALLY appreciate it!  
  
**Pitdriod** – I always though it would be cool to see Han and Bail hit it off! Glad to see someone else enjoying it too! Thanks for letting me know you liked it, and just wait till Han finds out!  
  
**PrincessDaisy2** – Keep your fingers crossed for Leia and glad to see another Bail fan!  
  
**Limelight** – I had so much fun reading your review! Don't worry; Leia's not going Darkside... (That's a whole different story... just kidding)... and I'm glad you enjoyed Luke's disguise (you don't know how much fun that was to write, I was in tears, I was laughing so hard!) Keep your chapters coming too!  
  
**Owphoenix** – Thanks, more's on the way!  
  
**Princess-Kinky** - Thank you so much, we all knew something wasn't right about that woman! Remember Leia glaring at her in ROTJ? I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
**Sweetdeath04** – Leia has a feeling, deep down inside that something isn't stirring the Kool-aid here...(as you'll see in this chapter), but our poor girl is kind of in denial! Also, MORE ISOLDER BASHING! Yah! And great how you got it on the first guess! Thank you so much, again, for your kind words!  
  
_Dedicated to my dear friend Gina! I don't know what I'd do with out friends like you!_

* * *

The Loveless Bride  
Chapter 3 – Jittery Princesses

* * *

Princess Leia Organa was doing the one thing Mon Mothma had begged her not to. She was doing some serious thinking, about her life for the past few months. She was in the middle of getting her wedding plans started when she was kidnapped by Han; in a desperate attempt to win her back... which he did. Only to be returned a week or two later, without Han! She spent three days in bed, just bawling her heart out. Then she was forced to get up, and say goodbye to the only man she'd ever really loved. She'd sat and listened to all of her loved ones grieve right along with her, and had seen Han... Lying there so peaceful, almost like he was asleep...Leia wiped the tears from her face, but that didn't stop more from falling. She wished, for the hundredth time, that she had been there for him... when he'd died. More than that, she wished she had been the one to go... not Han.Leia looked up at the ceiling, "If this is the right thing to do than why does it feel so WRONG?!" She exclaimed, before bursting into a violent fit of tears. Luke should be here now, but _no_! He waits till it's only three days before the wedding, then he goes rushing off halfway across the galaxy! Leia couldn't believe he could be so insensitive, so non-feeling, taking off NOW! When she really needed him! He could have at least had a good excuse, but his was absolutely ridiculous. Him swearing that her fiancée was lying, Mon Mothma was lying, and Han was locked up somewhere on one of Hapes sixty-three worlds. He actually wanted to bring her along too! They'd probably miss the wedding entirely, go running all that way, only to find out that it was all a 'galactic enquirer's theory!  
  
Yet a small voice inside of her, continued to ask, 'what if Luke's right?'  
  
He did speak so passionately about it, and there aren't many times he's wrong about things of great importance. Leia recalled some of the things Luke had said, for they had made her begin to wonder...

* * *

_"You're still calling this 'your big day?!' A few moments ago you were complaining, how 'that woman' had just driven the little bit of Alderaanian culture from the wedding! When there was little to begin with! Forgive me, but my twin sister, whom I have come to know and love, would not sit back and take such treatment!"_

_"Leia, listen to me, Han is alive, I can feel it."_

_"Think about it, if Han had really died, we could have felt it. You loved him and he was like a brother to me, a brother I never had!"_

"_Listen to yourself Leia, you're not yourself. They have you in this illusion, and... I don't even recognize you anymore!"

* * *

_ "You're right, Luke," Leia said to herself, "I'm not myself... the day Han died... a part of me died with him, that I can't get back. I know you don't understand and you're upset, because it's not Han I'm marrying tomorrow. Well that makes two of us. I don't expect you to understand, and I don't expect you to like it. But Isolder is a good man, no matter what you 'think'..." She took a deep breath, "And I believe Han saw that too. I just hope, one day you'll accept this."  
She suddenly felt very woozy, and tired. She had no idea what just hit her, but she really didn't need this on top of everything else right now! What she really needed was time to think, this was all happening too fast for her. But then the room began to spin, and she realized, if she didn't go to bed immediately, she was likely to pass out! So, without much choice, Leia quickly dressed for bed, and collapsed, into a dead sleep. The city could have exploded, and she wouldn't even stir. (AN: _something's just not stirring the Kool-Aid here folks! Leia's known for being a light sleeper most of the time! Keep that in mind!_)

* * *

**Meanwhile... on the sixty-second planet of the Hapes System...**  
  
"What do you mean 'they're not dead?'" Tagger asked his top techs.  
"Well, sir, we examined the blood and bones under a microviewer, and the blood belonged to a creature from Tatooine, known as a bantha. While the bones were merely realistic plastic." Tagger's eyes were wide and unbelieving.  
"How could this happen, I heard those two men DIE! I'm sure of it, I- ... Wait a minute... Moonstocker! He did this; he must have been one of Solo's deadbeat friends!"  
Another officer walked in and announced, "Sir, Her majesty, Queen Mother Ta'a Chume, and Prince Isolder are demanding to know how the torture sessions went. What shall we tell them?" Tagger looked around the room, to all of his men, as if one of them had a solution to this. If they admitted that some **boy** came, waltzing in, and slipped Han Solo and the old man out from under his nose... he knew he would lose his job, title, and probably his head! Then, suddenly, Tagger's evil, twisted smile returned!  
"We will tell his and her royal highnesses, that both prisoners were tortured to death, just like they asked. Sending photos of the scene and all, just as we had planned. What they won't know; won't hurt 'em!" Tagger concluded.  
"With all due respect, sir, they're bound to find out eventually." The tech pointed out wisely!  
"Yes, but this way, we buy ourselves some time to get out of here; before that's acknowledged! I don't know about the rest of you, but I would like to keep this head attached." Tagger said gripping his neck, for effect!  
One of the other soldiers asked, "What if we tell them, 'they're dead,' and they show up at the wedding?"  
"Not our problem, we'll all be gone, long before the day breaks on Coruscant! The prisoners can manage the one or two days without food, while they send in more troops. Force knows, they've all survived far worse treatment, and we'll still be alive! Who cares about those criminals anyway! Send the message, and then issue an evacuation to all troops! We're leaving, **TONIGHT**!"

* * *

**Back to Coruscant... In the Queen Mother's Hotel Room...**  
  
"Don't you think that was rather drastic mother?" Isolder asked as he shook the bottle of pills. "I know you don't want her thinking too much, madam President. But drugging her?! I wouldn't have gone that extreme, I mean, poor girl is getting married tomorrow!"  
Both Ta'a Chume, and Mon Mothma were looming over the com-unit, awaiting word on both prisoners. "Really, son, a moment of triumph, like this, and all you can do is worry over a little insurance policy. You didn't say anything about the dead shapeshifter; we made imitate Solo's dead body! You didn't even complain when we sat him in the same room with Bail Organa, or when we ordered that they were to be tortured to death! Why begin to question your mother's judgment now!?"  
"Well, she is gonna be my bride, and your successor, mother. Shouldn't I be somewhat protective of her?" Isolder smiled, just thinking about tomorrow night with his newlywed wife! (AN: _Yuck, only one thing on his mind... sick!_)  
"We can't take any chances, Isolder!" Mon Mothma interrupted, "Leia's far too smart, we can't give her any time to herself, she'll start thinking. Then you'll be left at the alter, bride-less."  
"It's amazing her twin brother didn't already spoil our plans! Something told me, not to trust a man, going about, claiming to be a jedi knight! Goddess knows, they were history long before that boy was thought of!" The Queen mother said taking another sip of her Champagne.  
"Ever since Leia showed up with that boy and Solo, I knew they would only get in my way! Hopefully tonight, two of those pains in my backside will finally be relieved." Mon Mothma said hopefully.  
"Well, if they're not, mother will have some heads rolling! That I can assure you, madam President." Isolder said taking a sip from his own glass. Just then, a text message came in, with enclosed pictures for proof, reading...

* * *

_ **Your Majesties, and Madam President,**  
We gladly announce the real death of both Han Solo and Bail  
Organa. We also, proudly announce that their deaths were not easy  
ones. Both men were tortured to death, by several different  
creatures. The photographs, you asked for, are enclosed, showing all  
that was left of both men. You'll never have to worry about those two  
spoiling anything for you, or this great republic again!  
_ ** Your Loyal Soldiers of  
Hawk-Eyed Dungeons  
Sector 62

* * *

**  
"Photographs? Isolder, you asked for them to take footage of corpses?" Ta'a asked with her nose all wrinkled up.  
"Well, yes, mother... I wanted to make sure they're telling the truth. Not to mention I wanted to see to it personally that Solo got what was coming to him." Isolder said viewing the pictures as his mother turned her head and Mon Mothma watched on.  
"Wow, all that was left of them was bones and blood!" Isolder exclaimed with a sick kind of glee! "That'll show him, trying to win back what he couldn't keep! Finders, Keepers!"  
"Well, they certainly went out in a messy way, didn't they?" Mon Mothma said with an even sicker joy, at seeing the remains of two of her biggest problems. Even Isolder was a bit taken aback by this woman's reaction.  
"Alright, we've seen it, and it was glorious with gore! Can we please continue? We've got more important things to do then to sit here! Mooning over two men who are supposed to be dead already!" She said, completely grossed-out even though she didn't see the photos first hand. Once the images were gone, she slapped a hand on her son's shoulder saying, "You had better go up to bed, son. You've got a big day tomorrow."  
"Yes, mother," Isolder agreed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I want to look my best for Leia tomorrow. I shall sleep a lot easier now with both Organa and Solo gone!" He smiled brightly as he left the room, heading on up to bed. "Goodnight ladies, don't work too hard."  
As soon as Isolder was out of the room, Ta'a Chume asked, "Are you sure this is gonna work, Mon? I mean, do you really think Leia's not on to us? She is quite clever, as you already know."  
"Don't worry, Ta'a, everything will be fine! I've known Leia all her life, she trusts me, and values my opinion. With me on your side, this time tomorrow, you'll have a much happier son, a new daughter-in-law, and maybe even some new heirs on the horizon." Mon Mothma assured the Queen Mother, giving her a little nudge, in her ribs, with her elbow. Both women began to laugh to themselves. "Tomorrow will be a great day for our Republic, and a great one for your family. We should just sit back, and enjoy it. We shouldn't be worrying like this!" "You're right, again, Mon. What is there to worry about?"

* * *

_Gasp... Poor Leia... What's Gonna Happen NEXT!?!?!?!... Like it, love it, hate it... Please let me know! I really love to hear from all of you guys! I promise the next chapter will be a lot more fun! Till next time... _

_**-SailorLeia **_


	4. Farmers, Beehives, and Tribes

_Dear Readers,  
Another chapter and this time much more fun, I promise. Thanks to all who reviewed...  
_  
**Limelight** – I tell ya, your reviews are always so much fun... even after a chapter like that! I hope your mother-in-law doesn't drug you either! And don't worry; I couldn't sleep at night, if I ever wrote a story with a sad, depressing, crappy, so on and so forth ENDING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! Keep your chapters coming!  
  
**Sweetdeath04** – Glad to hear you're lovin' it! And you feel sorry for Leia now; HA! Wait till you read this chapter!  
  
**Princess-Kinky** – I'm glad to see it's not just me who enjoys the ISOLDER BASHING!!! All of you guys made me feel not-so-alone-in-the-world, when it comes to that! And YEAH, that woman is so EVIL! Thank you for your review.  
  
_Dedicated to one of my best friends Rachel, for her unfailing support and friendship whenever I need her... This one's for you, Porcupine!_

* * *

The Loveless Bride  
Chapter 4 – Farmers, Beehives, and Tribes

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Han Solo exclaimed at his dying ship! "Come on, baby, not now!" He continued to encourage his beloved Millennium Falcon, not to go down!  
"Han, we have to stop, before there's nothing left of her!" Bail called over Han's shoulder, were he was strapped in.  
"No, we're on a time limit; we have to get to Leia...Before we're too late!" Han said, flipping a couple of switches around him, trying a few things before giving up. Which also didn't seem to help him much!  
"Han, I think Bail's right!" Luke said, "We're not quite that pressed for time yet. If we stop and fix what's wrong real quick, we can still get there!"  
"Yeah, it would seem that way, but what if we stop, and can't even get her started again?" Han asked Luke, with a desperate edge in his voice. "Yes, that's a possibility, but what if we push it and end up taking a lot longer, or we blow something even more important and die? Then what?" Bail asked Han, something about that last statement really hit home for Han! 'How much good are we gonna do Leia, dead?' He asked himself. He turned and glanced around him at Chewie, Luke, and Bail. Then he began to make an emergency landing on the nearest planet. "I sure hope you're right about this, guys."

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Coruscant...**  
  
The sun had just made its appearance in the skies over head. When Mon Mothma and Ta'a Chume came busting into Leia's apartment. While they began to tear her neat and clean apartment to pieces, Leia slept on, still under the pills effects. After both women had everything they needed, they brought in some of their protection guards and ordered them to carry Leia along. "The Princess has had a long night, it'll be better to let her rest, for now." Mon Mothma had said as they walked out of the apartment, and to the turbolift.  
"Did you expect her to sleep this long, Mon?"  
"Yes, she'll wake up without a hangover and ready to walk."  
"I hope you're right, because if she ruins my son's big day... Nothing will stop me from finishing her!" Ta'a Chume warned.  
"Now, now, calm down, Ta'a. There are no worries, and no need for violence! We've got this wedding in the bag!"

* * *

**Back to Our Boys...**  
  
"Of all days, the hyperdrive decides to die on me now!" Han exclaimed, slamming his fists into his control panels! "At this rate, it'll take us three days to reach Coruscant and by then we'll be too late!"  
"Calm down Han, before you blow out something else we need!" Bail said, with a comforting hand on Solo's shoulder. Solo shrugged off his comfort and exclaimed, "CALM DOWN, he says! Here I am, rushing halfway across the galaxy, to stop the one I love more than anything, from making the biggest mistake of her life! And you're all telling me to CALM DOWN! We don't have time for this! Leia's in WAY over her head if we don't fix this fast..." he crashed back into the seat, and his head fell into his hands. His voice a lot quieter, than before, "I'll lose her forever... Mon Mothma, Isolder, and his Queen Mother will get everything they wanted! And once again I'll be left with nothing... they will have taken everything from me all over again... Just when I thought I had a good chance at getting it back!"  
Luke tried to comfort him this time, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Han, don't give up, if it's meant to be, the Force will provide a solution."  
"The Force and I don't always get along, kid."  
"I think he's right, Han, let's try and think of a way to get outta here." Bail supplied hopefully.  
Just then there was a loud banging on their entrance ramp. "What was that?" Luke was the first to ask.  
"I don't know." Han said, wondering himself.  
"Sounded like someone knocking." Bail acknowledged.  
"Well, we did land on... what must be a farm of some kind. It's probably the owner, telling us to move."  
Chewie looked out of a kind of periscope feature and announced, _'It's a human knocking, and he doesn't look armed. He has a tool box next to him though.'  
_ "Well, let's talk to him and explain to him what happened." Han said getting up and lowering the entrance ramp.  
The man was dressed in camouflage... that was strangely like Luke's earlier disguise. Luke looked a little embarrassed coming down the ramp, obviously realizing this fact. "Well hello there my good man, looks like you've been havin' some trouble with your ship." The man said with an accent slightly thicker than Luke's had been. "Yeah, as a matter fact we have. We had to make an emergency landing, or tear my ol' girl up! I'm sorry about the damage we caused, I can pay for the damages, if-" "Nup, that won't be necessary young fella! I wanted to redo this here part of the property already, just the Mrs. wouldn't hear of it! You just gave me an excuse, so I owe ya one. Maybe I can help ya with your ship. My Daddy and I used to have a business where we worked on ships." "Well that would be great if you could-"  
"Is that a Corellian YT1300 Freighter?"  
"Yes, as a matter a fact it is." Han laughed, impressed by this farmer's knowledge. "I can see you know your ships."  
"I thought you was Corellian. My Daddy used to have one of these, god rest his soul. Not quite as beat up as yours, mind ya, but something was always going wrong on her. I was taught how to fix just about anything on one of these babes."  
"Even a very temperamental hyperdrive?" Han asked hopefully.  
"Well, hyperdrive was what my daddy usually did; I never was too good at it myself! Yet, my son's real good at that. Let me go get em' real quick." The older man said, excitedly running back to his home.  
"He must be proud." Bail commented.  
"Hey, his clothes and accent remind me of someone-" Han said giving Luke a sideways glance.  
"Watch it, Solo!" Luke warned through gritted teeth, and clinched fist.  
"Temper, temper... what happened to that Jedi calm!?" Han asked with teasing tone.  
"Now boys, back to business, here he comes again." When Luke turned around, he couldn't believe his eyes, and Han had to reframe from busting out laughing! The Framer's Son was maybe a little younger than Luke, and about the same size. Dressed in camouflage, with big blue eyes, and blond hair tucked away under a big hat. (AN: does this all seem familiar...=giggles! =) "I'd like y'all to meet my son, Chester, and I'm Amos Moonstocker, at your service."  
Poor Luke turned three shades red, and couldn't believe how ironic this was. Han, on the other hand was enjoying himself far too much! "Well, hi! That's a fine boy you've got there, Amos, you must be proud!"  
"Oh, I am, this here's my oldest." "How wonderful," Bail smiled kindly. "Oh, sorry, how rude of me...Let me introduce myself, I'm Han Solo; this is my Co-pilot Chewbacca, and my friends Bail and Luke."  
"Howdy," the younger man says shaking Han's hand with an incredible grip. "Pop, tells me you fellas could use a hand on your hyperdrive."  
"Yes, we certainly could." Bail said, also enjoying this. "Your father said you might help us."  
"Well, I'll give it my best, hyperdrive is my favorite thing to fix... on the count of it being so difficult. Ma's up at the house fixing you fellas some-um to eat. Why don't you guys go on up there and eat while we fix your ship."  
Han glanced over at Luke, in question who replied, "Well, luckily I got you out a lot quicker than I thought and the wedding isn't till noon. So, we can do that." Luke said, knowing how good a home cooked meal must sound to his friends. Who probably hadn't really had a good meal in months. "Are you both sure it wouldn't be any trouble, we don't want to bother your wife-" Luke tried to explain.  
"Nup, Taffy - that's my wife – took one look at you boys and started cooking. She's the best in our state, cha know. And I don't think she'd take too well; to sending you boys off, with nuttin' on your stomachs!" Bail draped his arms around both Luke and Han saying smoothly...  
"We can't thank you fellows enough for hospitality and help."  
"Aww, that ain't nothing y'all, we're just glad to help. Out cheer... we don't get to meet folks like y'all too often. So, it's neat every once in a while." Chester said, with wonder in his eyes, and then his father spoke again... "You fellas better get movin' before your meal gets cold!"  
So all four, walked the rather good distance to the house, and met Mrs. Taffy Moonstocker. Who got to hear the story of what exactly these boys were doing, while tending to her other nine childrens' breakfast! After she had heard the whole story of Leia getting married, being locked up, saved by Luke, and now in a race against time. Taffy got her tribe of children feed and marched them out to help their father and big brother, fix the Falcon. In a rush, the family managed to get Falcon running in tip top shape in an hour and 45 time parts. Which wasn't bad at all considering all they had to do. After promising to comeback, to visit soon, and saying good bye... Our boys were off again, and on their way to stop that wedding!

* * *

**Coruscant**  
  
"LEIA! WAKE UP! YOU'VE DOZED OFF AGAIN!" Leia woke up to the feeling of ice cold water being poured on her face and rushing up her poor, unexpecting nose. Leia sat up with a yelp, trying to get the water out of nose. "What's going on, where am I?"  
"Oh, don't tell me you don't remember! Leia, we got you up and brought you here to get your hair done. And you fell asleep while Sasha did your hair." Mon Mothma said handing her some tissues.  
"Sasha... who's Sasha? She's not my hairdresser." Leia said, waking up.  
"She's the Queen Mother's Hairdresser, here all the way from the core world of Hapes!" Mon Mothma said happily.  
"That's not what was planned, Rosalind, my hairdresser was suppose to do my hair!-" Leia said, almost afraid to know what this other person had done to her head.  
"It was just another one of those last minute changes, we simply had to take care of, the best we could."  
"Yes, another change, I wasn't notified about. But hey, why complain, it's not like it's my day or anything." Leia said, unable to keep her frustration bottled up much longer.

"I'm glad your seeing things clearly now, Leia." Mon Mothma said happily as Ta'a Chume came in the room too saying, "Oh, Leia, you look lovely. I just knew that hairstyle was for you. It's meant for royalty in the Hapes system."

Leia got the first look at her head and almost screamed. It was the one Mon Mothma and Ta'a had been trying to push on her and she'd said 'no'... okay, maybe 'hell no' was more like it! She'd wanted a stylish hairstyle with half of her long, cinnamon hair flowing down her back, and the other half in a series of buns and braids. This looked like a beehive twisted to one side, with little rhinestone clips in it.

"Now we must get a move on, and get to the church. We don't want to keep the groom waiting!" Ta'a exclaimed leaving the room. Before Mon Mothma could follow, Leia, grabbed a hold of her wrist with a death grip. "Leia, is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Is something wrong!? Mon, this is not the hair style I picked out! This is a twist habitat on my head, what did she use to get my hair this hard, HONEY!?" Mon Mothma couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "How could you sit back and let those women do this to my head?! This isn't a joke you know! This is MY wedding day too! Not yours, not the Queen Mother's, MINE! And I'm outraged-"

"Leia, calm down, we'll talk about it later-"

"LATER! Later's no good for me, Mon. Later it'll all be over and I'll be on my honeymoon! We have to fix this!" Leia exclaimed, tears in her eyes, nothing was going her way.

"Now, Leia calm down. We need to get to the church and get you ready. Once you're in your dress and all... we'll see if we can fix this little problem... okay?" Mon Mothma promised calmly, with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Okay," Leia sniffled; Mon Mothma draped an arm around her and pulled her along. They climbed into their hover-limo, where the Queen was complaining they were going to be late. They drove the short distance made long due to traffic, and arrived at the church, later than planned. There was supposedly a 4% chance of rain; in the area where the wedding was to be held. Yet as Leia looked up at sky, she could have sworn she felt something, damp, hit her face. Secretly wishing to be caught in the middle of a sudden down pour; that would hopefully loosen the **concrete** they used to style her hair! Before she could even mention the drop of water, she was quickly dragged in to the building and the last minute preparations were set into motion.

* * *

_Can you believe the nerve of those women? Keeping her asleep like that! And how about those Moonstockers? Please let me know how I'm doing! You guys keep me going! Next time... Will Han, Luke, Bail, and Chewie make it in time? Will Leia be able to say, 'I do,' to a man she doesn't love? Will Mon Mothma and Ta'a Chume get away with their crimes?... we'll see next time! Same Bat-time Same Bat-Channel (Sorry, I've always wanted to say that!)! Thanks for reading, TTFN! _

_**-SailorLeia **_


	5. Shotgun Grooms

_Dear Readers.  
Hello again, we're finally there... at the church and it's almost show time... what's gonna happen... Will our boys make it? Will Leia be able to go through with this? We'll all finally see! I want to thank all of you who reviewed... For you guys are really what kept me going this entire time!  
_  
**SoloKenobi** – Thank you for your compliments. You think those women have nerve now... wait till you see them in action in the chapter.  
  
**Sweetdeath04** – Let's just all say it together... POOR LEIA!!! I feel better now! Well, things will get better for her, a little bit in this chapter!  
  
((AN: **BY THE WAY!** _Sweetdeath04 and her partner in crime Thorney are working on their first Star Wars Fanfic called Sabacc... and it's great! I can't wait till you guys finish it! Everyone go read it! Keep those chapters coming guys!_))  
  
**dm1** – It's not what Leia did to her hair... It's what those two witches and their mouse happy beautician did to her head! Glad to see you enjoyed the Moonstockers, the race for time, and, yes, the suspense too... even though I know people are probably ready to ring my neck for not getting to the goods sooner! Thank you so much for your reviews! Let's see if our boys can do it!  
  
**Limelight **– You are a character out of this world! Your reviews always make me laugh, and feel so glad I'm doing this! I can't thank you enough! DON'T LOCK YOUR POOR MOTHER-IN-LAW UP! (That is unless she doesn't like Star Wars, or you have high suspicions that she's evil!) I had so much fun writing the part about the Moonstockers, you wouldn't believe it! THANK YOU for taking care of Mon Mothma, Ta'a, and Isolder for me, they were giving me nightmares... all better! CHEWIE LIVES ON (and so does Anakin Solo... That's two deaths I think were stupid and I don't agree with!) THANX again for your kind words!  
  
**Pitdriod **– Those Moonstockers did sound Corellian, didn't they! And those women will pay, don't worry! Thanks for the nice review, good hearing from you again!  
  
**PrincessKinky** – More coming at ya! Glad to hear you liked this chapter too! Thank you!  
  
_This chapter is dedicated to Hannah, because she loves to leave ya hangin!_

* * *

The Loveless Bride  
Chapter 5 – Shotgun Grooms

* * *

Mon Mothma and Ta'a were enjoying their breakfast together as the handmaids were dressing Leia. This should be an easy thing... if only the dress Leia was being squeezed into wasn't at least three sizes too small for her, and had been the one she'd picked out! So Leia was raising-cane; screaming for both women, who she knew were responsible! Finally tired of her behavior, Ta'a stood up to silence her. Mon Mothma reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Let me do it, I know how to handle her. She'll just argue with you."  
Then she walked a couple of rooms over to see Leia standing in front of three full-length mirrors. Wearing a bright - almost fluorescent - green dress, with no back, no sleeves, straps, just a long skirt, with a huge slit up the front, baring her left leg, with a very low cut front. Leia had her arms crossed, glaring at the woman, saying, "I am not going out there, dressed like this!"  
"What do you mean, you look lovely." Mon Mothma said smoothly.  
"I feel like a slave-girl again! I am NOT getting married like this! I want MY dress, the one I picked out, or I am not getting married today!" Leia said as calmly as she could. Feeling tired of this whole situation, the last minute changes, deep down inside she wanted to cry!  
"We can't do that-"  
"Why not! It's MY wedding day; I should be able to do what I want too! You're all acting like this is Isolder's big day! It's mine too!" Leia cried out in frustration.  
"We know that Leia, but your dress was-"  
"What, white, normal?"  
"Not for a woman of the Hapes culture! Leia, your dress had an Alderaanian style to it. This ceremony is based entirely on the Hapes system's cultural ways, your dress would clash terribly!"  
"So you mean to tell me that this is how brides dress on Hapes? All of them dress like this on their wedding days? I look more like a pleasure slave than a bride! You can't be serious!"  
"I'll only say this one more time, Leia. We-can-not-let-you-wear-the- dress-you-chose!" Mon Mothma spoke as if she was talking to a small child. "You would be totally out of place in your own wedding, and that's just not acceptable. The whole universe will be watching this ceremony. Everything must match and go along with the Hapes culture. Don't you want everything to be perfect today?"  
"No wedding or marriage is perfect; it would be boring if it was!" "Do you think it's wise to have that kind of attitude when you're about to get married? What if the Queen got insulted by your behavior or your new husband did?"

"Do you really think I care at this point?! If they're insulted by my dress, then we don't have to get married, walk away from the alter! This is one thing you will not talk me out of, Mon! I mean it, either I get to wear the dress, _I picked_, or I'm not going up that aisle! I don't care if I clash or not, I want to wear MY wedding gown and that's final! I'll not marry **anyone** dressed like they're a whore!" Mon Mothma was about to try and further talk her out of this stubborn streak. When suddenly a blaster's stun bolt knocked Leia to the floor. Mon Mothma looked up to see that Ta'a Chume had a strange looking blaster in her hand. "TA'A HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?!?!?"  
"No, it's not what you think. Now she'll do whatever we tell her to. I brought this along just in case this was to happen. Just in case she started doubting, or getting cold feet. I should have warned you, but I'm just so tired of all of her complaining. This way, she'll say and do what ever we tell her and she'll probably be on her honeymoon, before it wears off!" Ta'a Chume explained to a panicked Mon Mothma.  
"But what if it wears off, right in the middle of the ceremony? She could put us all away!" Mon Mothma cried out, obliviously only interested in covering for herself!  
"That won't happen, as long as nothing shocking happens, she'll be set for several hours." The Queen mother smiled as Leia sat up, like she was in a trance. This would be so much easier now! ((AN: _No... nothing shocking will happen... hehe!_))

* * *

**Meanwhile... In the Home Stretch...**  
  
Han could finally see Coruscant off in the distance. "There it is! How're we doing on time, kid?"  
Luke glanced down at his wrist-crono and announced, "It's gonna be close... very close! If we hurry we should make it!"  
_'Breakfast with the Moonstockers must have slowed us down.'_ Chewie reminded his friends, which made both Han and Bail start to chuckle.  
"Will you guys let it go?! I mean, come on! It wasn't that funny!"  
"He's right Han; it was funnier when Luke was face to face with that look-alike!" Bail laughed along with Han, and gave Luke a slap on the back. "We're just kidding around with you, Luke."  
"Whatever!" Luke exclaimed, arms crossing his chest. "We're an awful joyful bunch to be busting a wedding like we are!"  
"You're right, that's what we're going to do! Then, Leia'll be laughing along with us, just like the old days!" Han smiled, set his concentration back to getting home. Luke, Han, and Chewie were so busy with their own thoughts they didn't notice how brightly Bail was smiling behind them. After nearly seven years, Bail was going to get to see his sweet daughter again! He wondered if she'd changed much. Did she look even more beautiful than he could remember? He just couldn't wait to see how she'd turned out!  
"Alright, gentleman... and everyone else!" Han glanced Chewie's way.  
'I resent that, cub!' Chewie barked.  
"I'm starting the landing cycle." Han flipped a switch or two and began to come into the atmosphere smoothly. Han prayed that they got there in time; he wasn't sure what he'd say to her when they got there. But he knew he just had to stop her, somehow, someway!

* * *

**Back to the Church...**  
  
General Carlist Rieekan was a proud Alderaanian. Long before his home was destroyed, Rieekan used to spend a lot of time at the Royal House of Organa. He had watched Bail Organa raise Leia to be the woman she is today... and he had to admit, Bail had done one hell of a job! Yet, he wasn't sure if this was a good move or not! Leia had chosen him to do what Bail himself had always talked about doing so proudly, someday. Today he would walk her down the aisle and give her away to the man who would soon be her husband. This was a great honor that Rieekan took to heart... but he just couldn't fight the bad feeling he had about this. He felt like he was giving her to the wrong man.

He had to admit he was just a little prejudice though. He had really taken a liking to Han Solo, and back on Hoth, he used to throw them together a lot on missions. Just so he could sit back and enjoy watching the sparks fly! Han had done all of the things none of those spineless princes before did. He challenged her, wasn't afraid to tell her when she was wrong, made her laugh, and sometimes got her so rattled she could just scream! Wise old Rieekan just knew that he was just the kind of man Leia needed in her life. He felt a genuine protectiveness, over Leia, one of his best friend's children. When she was with Solo, he felt a little relieved. He knew she was taken care of, and that when push came to shove, Han would gladly give his life protecting her... to bad he did.

Rieekan wished Leia could have been with him. Needless to say, today wasn't very easy for him. Handing the last Princess of his home planet, and his best-friend's child, to some pretty-boy prince who claims that Han wanted them to be together. He could claim all he wanted to, but the Han Solo he knew had felt the same way about Isolder as the general himself. Which was he was a slippery, perverted, spoiled-brat, and the worst kind of brat! A Mama's boy!

If this wasn't so important to Leia, and Mon Mothma hadn't threatened to kill him if he said anything, he would beg Leia not to do this. Tell her it was too soon and she could do much better than this guy. But now he knew, saying things like that would only hurt her, and drive her away from him. So taking a deep breath, he plastered a smile to his face, smiling as brightly as he could. He boldly knocked on the door and heard Mon Mothma's muffled reply. "Leia, are you ready?" He asked, walking in  
"I believe she is, Carlist." Mon Mothma smiled, Leia turned around slowly, looking at the floor. She didn't seem to be herself at all. She had a slight smile on her face, and unfocused dark-brown eyes.  
"Are you alright?" Rieekan asked in a concerned tone.  
"Oh, she's fine," Ta'a assured him, another one Rieekan couldn't trust as far as he could throw her. "She just got awfully nervous, and we had to give her some relaxers, to calm her down."  
"Is that safe, I mean, we want her to remember her own wedding day. And I hear if you take the right dosage, you can, kind of, black-out on what you did." Rieekan asked Mon Mothma directly, who smiled coldly. "She'll be fine, Carlist! Don't be such a worrier!"  
"I'm ready," Leia said, rather distantly, as if she was in a daze. She walked slowly and took Rieekan's arm.  
"Are you sure you're alright, my dear. You're so pale, and dazed, we don't have to do this now, ya know." He tried, quietly.  
"Well... everybody's already here... and Han's not coming back, so why not?" She said softly, and still so distantly, as if someone was controlling her or something... but that was impossible! Then Rieekan thought of another point. "Your brother, Skywalker, isn't even here today. Do you really want to go through with this, without your own brother?"  
"He could have been here, if he wanted to..." she said soft and slowly, "He just didn't agree with my decision. So, I'll just move on, and hope he can accept it." Leia said with a shrug, acting a little more like herself.  
"I hope you know what you're doing, little princess." Rieekan said, still not really convinced and feeling Mon Mothma's glare burning his shoulder. Then he turned her to face him and said, "Whatever decision you make, in there, today, is all yours. No matter what, there's no pressure, and I'm proud of you. Somewhere, your father's looking down on you, smiling at what you've become, and he's proud of you too." Her smile brightened a little, she finally made eye contact with those cloudy, unfocused, eyes of her's, but he could see her tears glistening. She kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him gently.

"I know, wherever Dad is, he's happy to see you give me away." He hugged her a little tighter, and kissed her cheek. When she pulled away, her smile was back to the almost frown it had been before, and her eyes were even more dazed. Then the bridal march began to play and they began to walk, arm-and-arm through the doorway.

* * *

**FINALLY Grounded on Coruscant...**  
  
Han couldn't help but enjoy the looks on the faces of those men; who answered his request to land. Those boys were so happy to see him. They were throwing together a little welcoming committee! Then Han had to explain that he was in a hurry to stop that wedding. So when they touchdown, one of deck officers ran them to an air-taxi that they had standing by. Luke glanced at his wrist, and gasped. "Oh no, the wedding is starting right now!"  
_'We've GOT to get there!'_ Chewbacca howled.  
"Is there anyway you can make this thing go faster?!" Bail asked the driver.  
"I'm going as fast as I can sir." The Mon Calamari driver replied.  
"We can still make it guys, we've just gotta get in there before she says 'I do.'" Han reminded his comrades, trying, as always, to stay optimistic. Even though he felt knots in the pit of his stomach and kept asking himself, 'What if we're too late?'

* * *

**At the alter...**  
  
Isolder was standing in front of the alter, watching all the bridesmaids scurry by, and smiled brightly, waiting patiently for his bride to come. When she could be seen, coming his way, Isolder's smile brightened greatly. _'She is gonna be all yours, prince. Just a few words and you'll FINALLY have that beautiful female all to yourself!'_ He told himself, admiring the view ((AN: _doesn't he just make you sick? Don't you just want to beat him?_)). Only one thing bothered him, Leia wasn't looking at him. She did have a thin little veil, covering her entire face, so her features were a little hard to make out. But he could tell her eyes were focused on the ground. He glanced at his mother in question, who flashed him a smile and a glimpse of the gun she'd used. Isolder nodded and smiled at his mother, before turning to face the impressive clergyman ((AN: _Anyone remembers the movie 'Princess Bride?'_)). General Rieekan gave Leia's arm to Isolder and smiled at him slightly before sitting down on Leia's side. Then the clergyman began...  
"Marriage... marriage is what brings us together... today. Prince Isolder of Hapes and... and... Oh dear, what is her name again?" The clergyman asked in his slow, strange, and loud voice.  
"She's Princess Leia-" Isolder whispered.  
"OH, yes, now I remember. And Princess Leia of Almania." All of Luke's Jedi Students and Rogue Squadron buddies were having trouble keeping quiet in their seats. This guy seemed to have started the celebration a little earlier in his study.  
"No, she's from Alderaan." Isolder whispered.  
"OH, I am sorry, Princess Leia... of Alderaan... I am sorry my dear... Today these two people wish to be... joined in holy matrimony. With a life of companionship... understanding... and love... true love...for the rest of their lives. Please turn to each other... and hold both hands." Isolder did as asked, but Leia still was looking at the floor. He knew she was in a trance, but it still would have been nice if he could look in to her eyes as they exchanged vows.  
"Isolder... do you take Leah to be... your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"It's Leia... Leia." Isolder corrected, kindly.  
"Oh dear... I've done it again... yes, I am sorry. Do you Isolder... take Leia to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have... and to hold... To Love... Truly love... honor and cherish...For better... or worse... For richer...or poorer... In sickness... and in health...For as long... as you both... shall live?" Clergyman said, taking his time, apparently in no rush; or with all the time in the world. Isolder looked down at Leia and said boldly, "I do."  
"Oh... That's just... so beautiful... lovely... And now... Do you _Leia_... take _Isolder_... to be your lawfully... wedded husband? To have... and to hold... to Love... Truly love... honor and cherish...For better... or worse... For richer...or poorer...in sickness...and in health...for as long... as you both... shall live?" Leia just continued to stare down at the floor. Not saying a word. The Queen Mother is commanding over on Isolder's side of the church, "Say yes... Say Yes... SAY YES!"  
Mon Mothma stands up and says, "She's really, very nervous, she means 'yes.'"  
"Then... she must... say yes. It is not... your place... to speak for her. Unless you... want to marry... him." That shut both women up, who sat wondering what to do now. "Leia... do you... accept this?" The preacher asked her kindly.  
Suddenly there was a loud, BOOM, sound. Then another, and another, coming faster and faster. They were steadily getting closer and louder, making everything shake. ((AN: _Well, have you ever heard a Wookiee running at break-neck-speed through a CHURCH; that must have been hundreds of years old? It's gotta be loud!_)) Then suddenly the doors busted open and a very excited Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca came running down the aisle; screaming in both Wookiee and basic, **"STOP THIS WEDDING!"  
** "Ah, Luke Skywalker, I see you made it after all." Isolder said smoothly. "And you're just in time, Leia was about to say her, 'I do's." Luke had stopped only a second to catch his breath.  
"Don't do it Leia, he's a liar!" Luke said with an effort. Their taxi had broken down so they had to run ten blocks. Though it had been harder on Bail and Han; than on Luke and Chewie!  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Skywalker." Mon Mothma accused in Isolder's defense. "So why don't you take a seat and we can continue here."  
"I will not sit back and watch my sister throw all of her hopes, dreams, and future away, on some low life like him." The Jedi Master made clear in his calm, even toned, voice. "And if you gave a damn about my sister, Mon Mothma, you'd be right with me. So you take a seat and wait till I'm finished. I'll be brief, trust me." That is when Captain Han Solo came through the doors, and Leia's entire side of the church erupted into cheers. Leia didn't react at all; she just turned slightly, eyes still glued to the floor. But Isolder, however, didn't miss him. He couldn't believe his eyes as Han came up beside Luke, with determination shining in those hazel eyes.

"Solo..." Isolder said backing up in fear, knocking the alter over and almost knocked the poor old clergyman over. "What are you a ghost, you're dead! **I SAW YOUR DEATH**!"  
"All you did, was watch me black out. I woke up in a dungeon which you, your mother and Mon Mothma had me placed in to shut me out of Leia's life! You didn't think I'd get out did you." Han asked glaring at Isolder and loving to watch him squirm.  
"You can't prove that!" Ta'a Chume spat.  
"Yes, we can, and we will, right Luke?" Han asked glancing back to his friend, who didn't answer. He was looking at Leia with a critical eye. She had just been standing there this whole time as if nothing was happening. She finally turned towards him and said...

"I'm glad you could make it Luke, I didn't want my twin brother to miss this." She spoke quietly and distant, just like she had spoken to Rieekan... who was now standing up and had joyfully cheered when Han appeared.

"Leia, what's wrong with you. What's wrong with your eyes?" Han looked over Luke's shoulder at Leia, and had to hold back his gasp.

"Oh... nothing's wrong with me, I'm just a little nervous is all." She said just so they could hear her.

"What have you done to her?!" Han shouted accusingly at Isolder.

"It's like she's in a trance or something." Luke observed, "I can't even reach out to her through the Force. What have you got her on?!" Luke said giving Isolder a glare of his own.

"She's not on ANYTHING, she's just different now." Isolder explained lamely.

"Yeah, you've made her a damn zombie!" Han accused, with good reason.

"Oh, I have heard enough of this!" Ta'a Chume said standing up. "GUARDS, ARREST THESE MEN UNTIL THE WEDDING IS COMPLETE! Then, we shall deal with you!" She bellowed, making everyone's ears ring. Poor Bail had just made it, up the aisle, only to be ushered back down it. That's when Luke remembered reading somewhere, that when people are in a trance like Leia. Something has to shock them, make them jump; wake them up, like they've been asleep. So, taking drastic measures, Luke grabbed a hold of Han's blaster, and held it above his head, shooting up in to the ceiling! The shot was loud and Leia nearly jumped out of her skin in front of the alter.

She blinked a few times, and asked herself, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"LEIA!" Luke cried out, finally slipping out of the guards grasp.

"LUKE! What are you doing disrupting my wedding!? My wedding? I don't remember walking down the aisle... Or... This is NOT MY WEDDING DRESS! And we didn't change my hair." Leia said, feeling the concrete beehive still twisted to the top of her head. "Let Master Skywalker, and his assistants go, he is my brother and I'd like to hear what he has to say..." Leia made clear to everyone present and not seeing who was with Luke ((AN: _well, she could probably see Chewie... who could miss that!?!?_)). "Which better be good, brother dear." She added as an after thought.

"Actually, I have someone with me, who, I think, could explain things much better than me." Luke said stepping to the side slightly.

For the first time in months, Princess Leia found herself, standing in front of Han Solo... **ALIVE and well**! With that cocky, crooked, half smile of his, a lot thinner than she remembered, but he was a sight for sore eyes, nonetheless! Leia was so shocked she was speechless, her mouth hung agape; she kept trying to say something... ANYTHING, but all she could do was move her mouth, with no words coming out. Han cleared his throat nervously, and says, "Hi there, Princess... didn't think you'd be seeing me, huh? Is this how you're doin' your hair these days? Nice... I think I like the Danish on each ear better... but I guess a beehive works too... but only you could pull it off."

"Han..." Leia finally uttered, "You're alright, you're really here? I'm not dreaming?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Sweetheart-" before he couldn't say anything else, Leia ran up to him and grabbed him into a tight hug. Han hadn't really been expecting that reaction from her, but his arms still automatically wrapped around her and lifted her into his arms. He had to fight back his own tears as Leia actually began to cry into his shoulder saying, "I thought I'd never see you again! I thought I'd lost you! We even had a memorial service and funeral... how are you here, now- Oh NEVERMIND HOW you got here! THANK GOD you ARE here!"

Luke, Chewbacca, General Rieekan, Luke's jedi trainees and half the Rogue Squadron was in tears at this joyous reunion. When Han put Leia back on her feet she turned back to Isolder, who was suddenly, looking very nervous and cornered ((AN: _Like the cat that ate the canary!_)). Leia fixed him in place with a furious and hurt glare, "You lied to me! How could you do something so sinister, so deceitful, and sleep at night... Just to get what you want? That's it isn't it? How could I have been so stupid all of this time?! Luke, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, I should have listened to you-" She said turning back to her brother, who smiled understandingly at her.

"It's alright now, that's not all he lied about, sis. There's a lot more that this bunch has been hiding from you. Take a look at these plans I found on lover boy's desk." Luke said, handing his sister a datapad with all kinds of plans, letters, and such Luke had found and took photos of off Isolder's desk. Leia shook her head in disbelief, and Ta'a Chume stood up, and said, "He can't prove anything, he made those plans himself! HE'S THE ONE TO ACCUSE!"

"Oh really?" Leia asked, "Then why are all of these murder plans, signed by you, Queen Mother, dear? These Assassins are all asking YOU how YOU want it to be done. And why are all of these notices about Han's imprisonment signed by you, MON MOTHMA!?"

"FORGERY, all of it is forgery!" The queen screamed.

"I do believe that is your ink, and your morning caf stain." Leia said holding it to the queen who finally sit down and glared icily at Leia.

"Please don't marry this guy Leia; he's no good for you." Luke pleaded.

"You can marry anyone you want, just please not him!" Han said with the same pleading expression as her brother. "He'll do nothing but ruin your life."

"Don't do it, Princess." Bail said, just a little reluctant about speaking up. Leia took a double take at this man. Ta'a Chume and Isolder looked on confused, never being told who exactly the old man was. Not Mon Mothma, she wore a deep frown, knowing exactly who that was. General Rieekan was studying the man very closely too, if he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that to be his best friend Bail Organa... but that was simply impossible... wasn't it? Han and Luke smiled to themselves, Bail had been wrong, Leia did know him and she was shocked to see him. But what those boys didn't expect was Leia's next question. Bail smiled through teary eyes, and Leia smiled the same way.

"Daddy?" She asked quietly.

"DADDY!?!?!?" Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Ta'a, the entire Jedi academy, Rogue Squadron and Isolder all asked in disbelief.

"YES, I'm asking him..." Leia exclaimed to all around her. "... You are, aren't you? You are Bail Organa of Alderaan, aren't you?"

"Yes," Bail chocked out, "Hi baby." With that Leia grabbed her father into a hug similar to how she hugged Han... except Bail didn't pick her up quite the same way. He held his daughter tightly and kissed her forehead. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, honey!"

"Her father?" Luke whispered to Han, "Did you have any idea about this?"

"Well, somewhat, but he never gave me any, good, solid evidence!" Han tried to explain to his friend.

"You didn't have a clue, did you?" Luke asked flatly.

"Of course I did, but he denied it!" Han told him truthfully.

"Sure," Luke said, his voice thick with sarcasm. Bail set Leia back on her feet and suddenly another blaster went off; and everyone turned to Ta'a Chume standing, with a bunch of her loyal troops. The barrel of the blaster was aimed at Leia and she demanded in a shrill, squeaky voice, "ALRIGHT! I have had it with all of the touching moments, and reunions. All of you sit down, and Princess, you'd better get back to that alter say your 'I do's to my son, or there's gonna be some blood shed here."

Leia stepped away from the protective circle behind her and spoke with confidence. "You will not shoot anyone here today, Your Highness. Unless you want the whole universe to see." Leia pointed all around the ceiling and to all of the press droids with their collective camera lens fixed on them, capturing this whole scene, broadcasting all over the galaxy. Ta'a Chume, and her men began to lower their weapons, slightly, obviously intimidated. Then, in a tantrum, Ta'a screamed, "NO ONE WILL LEAVE MY SON STANDING AT THE ALTER! NO ONE! ESPECIALLY NOT SOME PRINCESS WITH NO PLACE TO RULE, AND HER SORRY LITTLE GANG OF DO-GOODERS!"

Isolder came up behind Leia and put his hands on Leia shoulders and said, "Mom, it's ok, it's all over now. I never really loved Leia, and she always loved Han, I would have married her out of lust. It would have never worked out between us; we really would have destroyed each other's lives." He turned Leia to face him and said, "Leia, I'm so sorry about all of this. I don't know what has come over us. I mean, we're not bad people. We're good people, really we are, and... everything has just gotten so outta hand. I know we won't get married, but can our system still be a part of this Republic?" Isolder asked with a genuine apologetic tone.

"Why of course they can, right, Leia?" Mon Mothma said from behind our heroes.

"I guess it's not fair to punish all of your people for errors. But Isolder, sorry, is not good enough. After all your mother and you've done, I should have you both locked up, and I still might. But right now, everything's happening so fast-"

"I know," Isolder soothed, "You need time to think." Suddenly he punched Leia and knocked her to the ground. Hapes' guards rushed from all sides of the room, securing all of Leia's friends and began to shoot down all press droids. Leia couldn't remember the last time she'd been punched so hard in the face. She could feel her own warm blood, running from the new cut on her cheek. She could hear all of her friends and family panicking, but they sounded far away. Leia's eyes opened to see Isolder standing over her with a large knife in his hands saying. "Shame Leia, darling! You seemed so promising, and you would have made such a pleasurable wife..." he sighed heavily, and dramatically, before punching her again, and again... clearly beating her around a little, then he roughly held her in place and said "Pity!"

He brought the blade far back, holding the knife high, above his head, murder in his eyes. Leia, the poor thing was too weak, literally having the crap beat out of her! She gripped his arm as tight as she could trying to stop the knife, but it didn't help her any! She was so weak, she couldn't even lift her head anymore, and just closed her eyes, knowing even more pain was soon to come. This looked like the end of Princess Leia!

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER! I know, I'm so bad. Will this be it for Leia? Will Isolder really kill her? Can her friends help her? We shall see next time! Let me know what you think so far, I really love hearing from all of you, and I hope you're all enjoying this half as much as I am! TTFN, Till next time, Bye Bye Bye! _

_**SailorLeia **_


	6. Quick Decision

_Dear Readers,_

_How is everyone, sorry to leave you all hanging for so long! I had a severe case of writer's block but I'm back now and ready to go! Hope everyone's ready to hear what happened! Thank you so much, to all who reviewed!_

**owphoenix** – Thank you again for another great review, it made me laugh! And the reason Leia is on her own is the entire church full of guests and our heroes were held back by the guards that rushed in. But who knows... maybe one or two could slip through...hehe! I hope there wasn't any confusion there! Let's see what happens!

**dm1** – You guessed it! Leia is kind of in a state of shock and the drugs are still having some effect on her. Otherwise, knowing Leia (my hero!) she could have taken that long haired pretty boy! Thank you for your reviews! MAY THE BASHING OF ISOLDER, TA'A, and MON MOTHMA COMMENCE!!!(Laughs insanely!)

**daleia** – Thanks for reading and reviewing each chapter! And I want to also thank you for saying "I'm doing Mon Mothma justice!" THANK YOU!!! (Clears throat awkwardly!) Sorry, I just can't stand that woman! Leia, as we know and LOVE her will be back soon... don't you worry! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Limelight** – Your reviews are always a joy, and they always make me laugh! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! You did kill Isolder for me (in my nightmares, but, sadly, in the story he lives on... for now)! As for Bosses at wedding, Leia should have known better... like us (wink-wink)! I know, how could anyone threaten poor, sweet Rieekan! They shall ALL PAY for all of the stupid crap they put our heroes through! THAT I can promise you! But, if you still feel the need to kill off Mon Mothma in your story... GO FOR IT! Isolder is one sick puppy! Don't forget to feed your in-laws! And here's some rope, to help you back up the cliff! Sorry for the evil cliffy... I just couldn't help myself! (Wink-wink) Keep the greatness coming in your chapters too!

**NOT TO MENTION- I hope all of you read Limelight's new one shot! It was called "To Know Better," I hope everyone read it and enjoyed another great tale from this talented author!**

**Sweetdeath04** – Well, THANK YOU FOR ADVERTISING MY STORY! YOU ARE WONDERFUL AND ABSOLUTELY GREAT! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the Bail/Leia scene and when our boys finally arrived! Han, Leia, Luke, Bail, Rieekan, and Chewie will all live on; I couldn't sleep at night if I killed one of them off a story! DON'T worry the only ones who die in this tale deserve it (HINT-HINT)! So glad you're enjoying my story! I hope this makes up for the cliffy! And keep those chapters coming on your stories!

**ALSO!!! Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you all have read SD04's two new Han/Leia stories, "Night Time Torture," and "Kiss my Wookiee," if you haven't you really should! They work wonders for writer's blocked authors! (wink-wink)**

**Pitdroid** – Sorry for the cliffy, hope this makes up for it! (Check out owphoenix's and dm1's answers at the top for an explanation... sorry if there was any confusion!) Thank you, once again for your kind review! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR KIND WORDS!

**PrincessDaisy2** – I'm so glad SOMEONE noticed the Impressive Clergyman! Glad to hear you enjoyed Chapter 5, and again, sorry to leave ya hangin' for so long! You think Han should be the one to get Isolder too... "Sever beating," you say?... hmm... interesting! Thank you for your kind review... on with the show!

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend Melissa, for always making me laugh and always giving me confidence! This one's for you Girl!

* * *

_

The Loveless Bride

Chapter 6 – Quick Decision

* * *

She gripped his arm, trying to stop the knife, but it didn't help her any! She was so weak, she couldn't even lift her head anymore, and just closed her eyes, knowing even more pain was soon to come. This looked like the end of Princess Leia!

Suddenly Isolder was ripped off of Leia, screaming. Leia opened one of her eyes peeking to see what was going on. No one had seemed to notice Han when he managed to slip from the guards' grasps. Just before the blade could make contact... Isolder was thrown off of Leia, by his hair! Now he was pressed into the floor, completely trapped. He started swinging the knife, trying to cut Han and he did land a few small slits on his upper arms but not many, before Han knocked the hell out of him. Isolder received the worst beating of his life, being slung against walls, kicked, and punched! He held him by his hair again and said warningly, "I bet you felt like a big man, smacking a woman around like that! Stupid move!" Isolder tried to fight back, but there was no way he could land one blow! Han had the upper hand, and hadn't had to fight a strong woman to the ground a moment ago. Han threw him against the wall one more time, and growled through clenched teeth... "I better not ever see you even think about touching Leia again, or hit any other woman for that matter... Do you hear me?! And if I do... I'll make you wish you were dead!" Then he kneed Isolder where it counts, and knocked the sorry excuse for a man unconscious. Leia's head rolled to the side as she breathed a sigh of relief, and closed her eyes.

Han turned around to see Luke and Bail had also escaped the guards. They were both helping him out too! Luke was getting rid of the guards and distracting a lot of them. While Bail was getting the guest out safely, at the back of the church. Suddenly Han was knocked to his knees from behind. He had been hit in the head with something hard and the culprit said, "THAT... is for beating up my son! Now I'm gonna hurt you a lot more that any gun shot ever could have." Ta'a Chume said stepping around Han's fallen body. She slowly walked over to Leia's fallen and bruised body. "Say good bye, to your **_precious_** little Princess!"

"No!" Han cried out, then closed his eyes as the sound rattled his brain. Mon Mothma tried to take the gun from her. "You idiot! You're supposed to kill him, not her! That was the deal, him first, her later. We still need to use her a bit!"

"I'm tired of trying to kill him, Mon! Let go! This will hurt him more than anything! Let's really hurt him!" Mon Mothma twisted the blaster out of Ta'a's hands; hit her over the head with it. Ta'a fell to the ground, already unconscious in mid-air, and now, lying on the floor. Then Mon Mothma turned her gun on Han.

"Never get a queen to do a politician's job. It's like that old saying, 'if you want something done you have to do it yourself.'" Mon Mothma smiled with a creepy glitter in her eyes. "Your help with the rebellion and bringing the Princess out of her shell are appreciated, Solo. But I'm afraid; I no longer have any use for your services." She shot at him a few times; luckily she wasn't a great aim. He tried moving around, but unfortunately she landed a shot in his upper arm and another shot in his shoulder. Han leaned heavily on the wall, trying to stay conscious, ears ringing and head pounding. The woman smiled, and aimed for his chest. "You won't be lonely for long, general, Leia's not far behind you. Goodbye, and god speed."

Han squinted his eyes shut and heard a blaster's fire... yet he felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw Mon Mothma sitting on the ground, eyes wide and hand over the new hole in her shoulder. She was staring in disbelief at Leia, who was still holding a smoking blaster. With some effort Leia said, "Just try and reach for that blaster, and I'll give you one on the other side to match."

"LEIA!" Han cried out, and slowly crawled over to her, hobbling on his good arm. "Are you all right?"

"I'll live, are you alright?" Leia asked never taking her eyes off Mon Mothma, but he could see tears glistening in their depths.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Han assured, and then General Rieekan came up, with Luke, Bail, and some officers securing all three perpetrators.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys. Those guards were a tuff crowd." Luke explained, feeling somewhat responsible for their injuries.

"It's alright, kid, you did what you could. I can't imagine, the mess we would have been in, if you hadn't distracted those trigger happy stormtroopers!" Han pointed out rather darkly.

"They were the closest I've seen to stormtroopers... but I haven't been out for long!" Bail pointed out, as Rieekan gave him a good slap on the back. Obviously glad to have his friend back after all of these years.

"I'm glad that neither of you were hurt too seriously. We've called the paramedics and some back up authorities, but before we get into all of that, I wanted to ask you what course of action should we take? It's really up to the both of you, Han and Leia. What do you think we should do with the three of them?" Rieekan asked kindly.

Han and Leia glanced thoughtfully at each other. Leia took Han's hand, on his good arm, and said, "We would like them to be treated for their injuries, then put away. Charging them with our attempted murders, fraud, and the murders of all of those Alderaanians they found and slaughtered. Luke's got all of the proof and if you need more, I can give you the search warrants you need, for finding more." Leia spoke quietly yet clearly, Han nodding in agreement.

"It shall be done, princess. You need not worry; the two of you only concern yourselves with getting better." Rieekan smiled down on them fondly.

"Put away!?" Mon Mothma questioned, eyes even wider. "You CAN'T put ME away! I'M THE PRESIDENT! YOU ALL answer to ME! YOU CAN'T LOCK UP YOUR OWN PRESIDENT!"

"You help make the laws, Mon, but you're not above them! And we can lock you up, especially when you're being charged for something as big as murder." Leia said weakly, almost completely reduced to a whisper.

"You haven't heard the end of this, Leia! Even if we go to prison for years, one day we'll be released, and when that day comes... YOU'LL REGRET EVER MEETING US!" Mon Mothma threatened angrily, as she was dragged from the room on a stretcher along with Ta'a Chume and Isolder ((AN: Who were still unconscious))

"TOO LATE!" Luke, Han, Leia, Bail, and Chewie said in unison then laughed at themselves. Then a pack of paramedic-droids and humans alike-broke through and started getting Han and Leia on stretchers. As soon as they were secure, the droids and humans just ran them outta there, neither getting a chance to say goodbye. Rieekan pulled the chief aside and spoke to him briefly. "I talked to Solo and Organa, they want to press charges. So, do whatever it takes to take care of them, then hand them over to us."

"Very good, sir." The chief replied about to leave, then Rieekan stopped him.

"I don't normally ask for these kinds of favors, but could you make sure that Solo and the Princess share a room in the medicenter? They have a lot they need to figure out and they really need to be together." Rieekan begged with dignity... if that's possible.

"You would really like to see them get together again, wouldn't you?" The chief asked in amazement.

"I've watched those two from the very beginning, and they have something special. I used to even enjoy watching them bicker back in those days. They 're just right for one another, and I want to help them as much as I can."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. I'm sure I can have that arranged due to their history. I'll let you know what happens."

"I appreciate it, chief." Rieekan said as they shook hands and went their separate ways.

* * *

Several hours later... That night...

Leia woke up in a very white room, she recognized almost immediately as one at the local medicenter. And Luke Skywalker was asleep in the chair next to her, with his head resting on the corner of her bed. Bail Organa was sleeping on the window seat behind Luke snoring softly. The poor things looked like they hadn't slept in a long time; so at first she was gonna just let them sleep. But when she shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable, Luke's dull looking eyes popped open and he sprang into a sitting position. "Sis, you're awake." He said quietly smiling brightly.

"Hi," she rasped, through her very dry throat. She even began to choke a little; Luke helped her prop her head and drink some water.

"Easy now," he warned as she gulped the liquid down quickly. She'd finished the first glass and he was pouring her another when he commented, "Boy, you're thirsty."

Leia laid her head back, and rubbed the front of her neck slightly. "I feel like I've been screaming for hours. What did they end up doing to me?"

"Well," Luke began as he got Leia into a sitting position. "You needed stitches for your forehead, your leg, where you were kicked... when were you kicked? I don't remember him kicking you?"

"Mon Mothma and the Queen mother kicked me a few times when I was laying there. I didn't realize how much high heels hurt." Leia explained, still rather hoarse.

"Oh... And they wrapped the rest of your cuts and bruises up. They're keeping you tonight and maybe tomorrow night just to make sure there's nothing else wrong with you." He explained, and Leia nodded in understanding. She began to drink her water some more when suddenly her eyes got really big in her pale face.

"What about, Han?! Have you heard any news on him yet!?" She asked anxiously.

"The doctors say they ended up dipping him in bacta, because of his shoulder and arm wounds. He also had a minor concussion from that hit on the head. But the doctors all seem very optimistic; they say he should be fine once he wakes up." Luke explained, trying to calm her down.

"He isn't awake yet? Where are they keeping him? Do you think they'll let me see him?" Leia asked in a rush and Luke gave her a shushing gesture.

"Try and keep it down, okay, this is a hospital, ya know. You shouldn't be getting all worked up after all you've been through-"

"You mean after all **we've** been through! Luke, I thought I'd lost him, and I'm not going to let a second chance pass me by!"

"SHH! Quiet down, already!" Luke scolded in an excited whisper. "Your father is sleeping, and there is some body next to you, in here." Luke pulled back the curtain and revealed Leia's roommate. Leia gasped as she realized it was Han!

"How did he get in here!? They don't normally put a man in a room with a woman... do they?" Leia asked a bit confused, not realizing she had just awoken Bail up.

"I don't think so, but this place has been packed for weeks. It's because of a flu season... or something. They said they were pressed for space when they brought him in here. But I saw a lot of empty rooms... So I think what really happened was... Rieekan is behind this!"

"I bet he is too, bless his heart." Leia said, eyes never once, leaving Han. Bail had a small smile grace his face when he noticed his daughter awake and already; trying to get closer to Han. Chewbacca had fallen asleep in the chair on Han's side of the room, and was still snoring. Until a medic-droid opened the door and loudly came in saying, "Welcome back, your majesty, glad to see you're awake and aware."

"Thank you Too-Onebee" Leia tried, and was cut off.

"How are you feeling? Any nausea, dizziness, unbearable pain, muscle spasms, or any of your stitchings pop loose?" The Droid asked getting down to business.

"Well, I am a little dizzy, and I think my pain medication must be wearing off." Leia said helpfully, as her father, now standing; took her hand and smiled down on her lovingly.

"Well, it is time for another dose, so that seems normal. We're still gonna keep you overnight and maybe tomorrow night, just to make sure everything is okay. We wouldn't want you having a relapse." She said beginning to roll towards Han. "How is our other patient? Has there been any movement from him Chewbacca?" The droid asked the Wookiee who had not left Han's side since he was brought out of the bacta tanks.

'_No, Nothing.'_ Chewie woofed sadly.

"It's quite alright, he hasn't been in proper care for months, and has been through so much in past twenty-four hours... his system needs to catch-up. I still believe everything should be fine, once he wakes up." Too-Onebee said confidently.

"Is there anyway you can move me closer to him?" Leia asked tears glistening in her eyes. "I want to hold his hand, and be there when he wakes up."

Too-Onebee tilled its mechanical head at Leia as if to think about it for a moment. Then General Rieekan came in the door and smiled at Leia. "I think we can authorize that, Too-Onebee." The droid's head swung around and nodded in greeting. "Their history speaks for itself and it wouldn't be the first time they've behaved so."

Then Too-Onebee shrugged and said, "Okay, we shall move this nightstand, and move their beds closer. But I will not be held responsible for this course of action. I shall simply say that it was the patent and General Rieekan's will-"

"Yes Too-Onebee, we understand perfectly." Leia said in her best diplomatic voice. While Chewbacca moved the nuisance nightstand out of the way; Luke and Bail easily slid Leia's "bed" closer. As soon as Leia was close enough, she took Han's good hand in hers, and brought it up to her face. She kissed it ever so gently, and still holding it close to her face, she closed her eyes for a moment.

Bail, Rieekan, and Chewie stood watching this display and Luke began to nudge them away saying, "We'll give you guys a few moments alone."

"Good seeing you Princess!" Rieekan called to her as he was rushed from the room.

"Likewise, Carlist!" Leia commented distantly.

_'But Han isn't awake yet! How much can you say to someone who isn't talking back to you, and probably can't hear you?!'_ Chewbacca whined in Luke direction as he was pushed from the room.

"They haven't been together in months Chewie, give them a break!" Luke exclaimed, as he cracked the door behind him. As Luke stepped away from the door Bail, Carlist, and Chewie began to peek back inside. "Hey, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves."

_'Ahh, save it!'_ Chewie exclaimed.

"I know my daughter, and I know Solo. I have yet to see them together, I am not about to let this chance pass me by!" Bail said forcefully to the younger man.

"I have been working on these two for the past several years! And I know you have too Luke, don't you think we've earned this privilege?!" Carlist Rieekan asked in his best diplomatic way. Luke finally shrugged and then he gave in saying, "Alright then, Scoot over!"

"Now that's more like it!" Bail said slapping Luke on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile Inside the Room...

Leia smiled down on Han and brush some of the hair out of his eyes. It had gotten longer, mustn't have had it cut in a while. It was all crooked like it had been done with a knife or something. That wasn't all that had changed; he was paler, and a lot thinner than she remembered. But he was still Han, and it was wonderful to see him!

"Hi there, flyboy... you don't know how good it is to see you!" She said, her relief clearly expressed in her voice and tone. "I don't know whether or not you can hear me... but I hope you can."

She paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. "You were always the one with all of the confidence. Telling us all to stay optimistic, no matter how much trouble we got into. Now, I guess... it's my turn. You're going to be alright, honey. Everything will be all right. We'll get out of here, back home... and I'll do all I can to make sure this never happens to us again." She felt Han actually grip her hand and stir in his sleep a little. His head turned to the side and he let out a groan. "Han? Han?!"

His eyes cracked open and he looked up at her. He blinked a few times, trying to focus, and finally he could see Leia's tear-stained face clearly. "Leia?" He rasped hoarsely.

"Yes, it's me." She smiled brightly, even though the tears were pouring now.

"You-" he tried to say something but began to cough. Leia was pulling her little tray closer and pouring him some water; before she even knew what hit her.

"Here," she offered him, and helped him left his head to sip some. "Better," she asked as he laid his head back and smiled slightly with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, much..." He opened his eyes again and gripped Leia's hands. "You are so beautiful." He smiled crookedly, eyes twinkling with his own joyful tears.

"Han," she half laughed, half scolded, "We're both laid up in a hospital! Do you ever quit!?"

"You know I don't." He reached up and wiped some of her tears away. "Why so glum?"

"You had me scared, I was afraid of losing you all over again!" Leia exclaimed.

"Now you know... you can't get rid of me that easily!" He exclaimed right back, yet not as loud, and with some difficulty ((AN: _He did just wake up, and he has been through a lot!_)). Without another word, Leia bent down and kissed Han deeply, right on his lips. She meant it to be short, he had just wakened up, and she really didn't want to chance hurting him. But Han wrapped his good arm tightly around her, and wouldn't let her go anywhere. When they finally broke the kiss, Han still refused to let go of her and she ended up right beside him in his bed. "Are you alright, Leia?"

"Yes, I'm gonna be fine." She assured. "Definitely now that you're here... are you sure you're all right now?"

"Sure, once I'm back on my feet, everything will go back to normal." Han assured lightly rubbing Leia's little tense back. She took a deep breath and said brokenly, "I missed you so much! I know I really screwed up, and it didn't look like I missed you at all... but it's just not true. I was hurting so much and everything happened so fast the next thing I knew, it's almost time to walk down the aisle and-"

"I know, I know; Luke explained that part to me on the way here. That those people were running the show and you just weren't yourself. He also showed me their plans on drugging you, assassinating you, the whole works." He nodded slightly, "The way I see it, is we've both been through hell and back."

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse my behavior. Han, I'm so sorry-"

"I know, and I told you, it's okay. We're both here, alive and we have three men and a Wookiee spying on us who care a great deal for us." They both distinctly heard a crash outside their door and recognized the groans and growls of their friends. Han smiled slightly and Leia laughed slightly, laying her head on his chest. Han tilted her chin so he could see her face. "I understand you were confused, and pressured into this."

"So, am I forgiven?" She asked with her sad brown eyes, teary, and looking up innocently at Han.

"On one condition, your worship." Han said rather playfully.

"And what may that condition be, good general?" Leia asked flirtatiously. Han Lay his head back tiredly and with drooping, heavy eyelids; he whined his condition.

"Kiss me again! I haven't been with you in so long!"

"As you wish, General." She said, warmth in her voice, before closing the gap between them and kissing Han again.

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Like it, love it hate it? Please let me know, I really love to hear from all of you out there! I would like to thank everyone one more time for their reviews! WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS THEIR MEANING TO ME!!! Next time... The mushy stuff truly begins! Oh, the possibilities! Till then, TTFN, Bye Bye Bye!_

**_-SailorLeia_**


	7. A Scoundrel's Proposal

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello again! Hope everyone is doing okay! The Trilogy is coming out NEXT WEEK!!! Clears throat awkwardly... smiles nervously Sorry, I just can't wait! I also want to give a special thanks to everybody who reviewed Chapter 6!_

**Princess-Kinky (cough- cough)... I mean Princess-Aiel** – Cool new name girl! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the banter between Bail, Luke, Rieekan, and Chewie. I was hoping you guys would enjoy that! Thank you so much for your kind reviews all the way till now! I truly appreciate it!

**daleia** – Glad to hear you liked it! The wedding is on the way, I promise. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Sweetdeath04** – Glad to advertise your work, it is truly great... and I'm probably a lot quicker updating thanks to them! I'm _so_ glad you enjoyed the "biggest wedding crash in Star Wars history!" Your kind words have really helped from the very beginning! Let's hope this next chapter is up to par! Keep those chapters of greatness coming!

**Pitdroid** – Isolder, Ta'a Chume, and Mon Mothma did get what they deserved and I agree that they were let off a little easy. I'm not done with them yet! But I'm not going to give away my plans for them! Please keep reading, to find out, they'll get what's coming to them (evil-giggles). Han and Leia mush tis the best, for sure! And ya gotta love Rieekan! Thank you again, for your kind words, and loyal reviews from chapter 1 and up!

**PrincessDaisy2** – Wait till you read what I have in store for those three pests! Oh, how sweet revenge and justice can be! Thank you for your kind reviews all the way up to now!

**diago** – Thank you so much, your review made me laugh! I'm glad you loved my story! I hope this next chapter is as good! Thanks again!

**Selene-1989** – Thank you for reviewing, glad to hear you loved it so much! Glad to hear from you!

**dm1** – Great to hear from you again! You think _Bail_ should walk Leia down the aisle, huh? Interesting! Hope you enjoy the mush! Thanks again for your kind words!

**Limelight** – I was beginning to worry if I was going to hear from you! I'm so glad you could get wireless connection; your reviews are always a joy! I also hope you are enjoyed your vacation! I agree with you, Leia is the **best** aim! I wish she could have killed her too, but no... sigh Guess rotting in a cell for a while does have its good points too though... ((After she locked all of those poor people up for no reason! clears throat ... back to business!)) You think they're busting out of jail?!?!? ((Would I let them get away with something like that!?!? UH-AH!)) NICE GUESS THOUGH! There might be a jail-break attempt... but... please read on and see what I have planned for those three terrors! I hope you enjoy, thanks again for all of those great reviews, and PLEASE update your story soon too!

_Dedicated to my good friend Sara and her family, they have a new home and she's probably starting college by now! Good luck to you all, love you guys!

* * *

_

  
**The Loveless Bride**

_Chapter 7 – A Scoundrel's Proposal

* * *

_

Princess Leia was released from the medicenter two standard days ago. She was still recovering and Luke had moved in temporarily. Being the protective brother he was, he wanted to make sure our favorite rebel princess didn't over do things. She just wished everyone would stop fussing over her; especially Luke! Once Leia woke up from her afternoon nap, she realized something! Today was no normal day; today Han was to be released from the medicenter. Leia was dying to see him, and poor Luke had his work cut out for him.

"Leia, I don't think this is such a good idea. You were just released, yourself, a day and a half ago!" Luke said sternly to his twin.

"Luke, I'm fine, really! Han is the one who went through the worst part, of all of this! I need to see him and make sure he's alright. We didn't even get to talk much while we were in the hospital; we both slept most of the time. On the rare occasions I was awake he was asleep and when he was awake I was asleep, I didn't even get to say good bye to him before they shuffled me out. Please Luke?" Leia begged rather insistently.

"Well-"

"Please!" Leia begged further, giving him her saddest face and best whine ((AN: _Knowing exactly how to get to her brother, making so he couldn't say 'no!'_)).

"Oh, alright, but we can only be there for a little bit. Han's been through a lot and I want to make sure we don't bother him." He insisted sternly, clearly trying to prove who was still in control here ((AN: _Even though he's a sucker!_)).

"Sure, I wouldn't want to bother him either. Let's go!" She said grabbing her jacket. Luke tried to slow her down and hopped in front of her before she could escape. "Before we rush off, we don't even know whether he's out yet or not. Let me call Chewie and see where they are. You go get ready, I don't think Han would mind, but you going to see him, dressed in that nightgown would make you the talk of Coruscant."

Leia's mouth dropped open and she looked down to discover he was right. She'd been so excited; she hadn't even realized she hadn't gotten dressed yet. Luke bit his lip, attempting to hold back the huge grin and the laugh dying to come out. Leia tilted her head back defiantly and replied, "I was going to get dressed."

"Sure you were, sis." Luke laughed out, not able to hold back anymore. Leia tried to fight back her own grin, but she ended up laughing along with her twin. She growled and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Stop laughing at your dear, sweet sister, and CALL CHEWIE!" She ordered as she disappeared back into her room. Luke picked up his com-link and began to enter the access-code while replying...

"Hey, you must be feeling better; you managed to speak of yourself, using the words 'dear' and 'sweet' with a straight face!" He laughed some more, until he was hit by a lipstick container. ((AN: _I wonder where that came from???_))

* * *

**Docking Bay 962:  
Currently Docking: The Millennium Falcon**

"This is where he's staying?" Leia asked her brother, in confusion.

"That's what Chewbacca said; remember Han resigned his military status. I guess that means he lost his apartment too." Luke said wisely.

"He shouldn't be shoved into his ship like this, he's ill!" Leia stated obviously not pleased with this arrangement.

"Why don't you ask him to come home with us?" Luke asked innocently ((AN: _But Leia could tell he had planned this._)) "He'd be a lot more comfortable and he could stay in the spare room. You have more than enough room."

"Why do I get the feeling I've been played... by my brother, my own flesh and blood?!" Leia asked while Luke blushed slightly and shrugged. Then Luke was saved by Chewbacca, Bail Organa and Carlist Rieekan coming out to greet them.

"You two must be here to see the patient?" Bail asked wisely, shooting his daughter a sly look.

"I think that's good!" Rieekan gave her the same look, with a wicked smile.

_'What do you mean "good," this is great! Ever since you went home, little Princess, Han has been anything but patient!'_ Chewbacca complained wearily. _'I think you'll be just what the doctor ordered.'_

"Sounds like he's feeling better, all right." Luke commented, under his breath.

"Is he really planning on staying here until he's better?" Leia asked still in disbelief over the whole situation.

"Yeah, he really doesn't have anywhere else to go right now." Rieekan said clearly digging for sympathy from a certain princess. "I would take him in myself, but my place is simply too small and I've already got one old friend to deal with." Rieekan said poking Bail slightly.

"And I am eternally grateful for your help and hospitality, Carlist. And once again, let me assure you, it's only temporary until I can find a place of my own... But I'm afraid he's right, darling. There simply isn't enough room for Han and a Wookiee there."

"Leia and I were talking about that as we were walking up here. Maybe we can talk Han into staying at her place." Luke explained to the two older gentlemen and Wookiee.

"I don't see why not, when we were together, he practically lived there already. It should be like coming home again." Leia pointed out wisely, then added, "He stayed in my spare room whenever he did crash there, dad! You didn't raise a fool, and he knows I am not that kind of woman!" Leia comforted her nervous looking father.

"That a' girl... (Cough-cough)... I mean, nice work, madam!" Bail smiled proudly, and quite relieved... to say the lease.

"Well, I guess I'll go see how he's doing in there." Leia said as she began to walk up the entrance ramp to the Falcon.

"Tell Han I'll come in after you a little later, if he asks." Luke called behind her, "I think you guys could use a little privacy right now." He added wisely. Leia gave him a small smile and rather slowly, walked to the back of the ship. There were a lot of memories in this ship. A lot of good times and bad had been spent in this old hunk of junk. As she approached Han's room she, heard him moan slightly in discomfort. She knocked lightly on his closed door and received a muffled if slightly slurred reply.

"Who's there?" Came his muffled reply. "Chewie? Bail? Rieekan?" His voice still hoarse from sleep.

"No Han," She called out rather quietly, "It's me... Leia... Do you feel up to company?" She heard the doors lock pop, and the door slide aside. She stepped in to the dim room and saw that Han was lying in his bunk with a remote controlling the door.

"I think I'll live." He smiled crookedly up at her. He still wasn't quite himself, but he looked a lot better than she remembered. He was wearing his usual Corellian outfit, including a yellow strip down each leg, minus a shirt. "How are ya feeling, Princess?"

"I'm doing much better, now that I'm outta that place." She kneeled down beside him and took his hand. "How are you feeling? Chewie expressed that... you've been quite a hand full ever since I left."

"Who me? Now why would he go around saying things like that?" He asked her innocently.

"I can't imagine," she replied, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Hey... that's not very nice." Han expressed wounded, "I'm a sick man... did they teach you this great bed-side manner on Alderaan? Or is it another thing you picked up while working under Mon Mothma?" Leia gave him a 'stang' look, making Han wish, once again, he had just kept his big mouth shut. Before he could apologize for that last comment, Leia shushed him.

"It's alright, I had that one coming." She gave him a small smile, and touched his cheek. "It's so nice to see you looking better. The last time I saw you, you were still so pale and slept all of the time."

"I still sleep a lot, Leia... but I feel better... it's great seeing you." He said kissing her hand. "I've been wondering how you were since they released you."

"Taking it one day at a time... Luke moved in too, to make sure I don't over do it. He fusses so much, sometimes I could just slap him." Leia said making a face that made Han chuckle. "But I couldn't do that, he's too good to me. What are you doing staying here when you're sick like this?"

"Well... that's a long story-"

"I don't have anywhere else to be... I could stand a long story about now." She said sitting back slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope, explain yourself, General Solo." Leia said formally, warning Han to tell her the truth, straight forwardly, right here, and now, or else.

"Okay, because I really don't have a choice in the matter. When I resigned my post as a New Republic General, I lost my apartment. None of our friends need a healing scoundrel, and his Wookiee co-pilot playing nurse, around. So I just came here, this old girl is my baby after all. She's more of a home to me than just about anywhere else." He said smiling at the battered ceiling fondly.

"'Than just about anywhere else?' Would, by any chance, my apartment be on your list?" Leia asked hopefully, "You used to practically live there when we were together before all of this."

"Yeah, but that was then and this is now. I told you at... well, at what was almost your wedding. 'You could marry anyone you wanted to, as long as it wasn't Isolder,' remember? I'm not going to hold you to our deal anymore, you don't owe me anything, I just want you to be happy."

"So you're not going to make me marry you anymore. You're willing to let me go... because you want me to be happy?" Leia asked trying to make sure she understood what he was getting at.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Han said seriously, "I don't want you marring me just because Isolder didn't turn out to be the man you thought he was. Or because of some stupid bet made in the heat of a moment. You deserve much better than that and I think I do too."

"Well, you're right about most of that. We do, both, deserve better than that. But what if I told you that I didn't want to give you up?" She asked tilting her head at him.

"What are you saying, Leia?" He asked kind of confused, but she just smiled.

"Han, the only thing that will make me happy... is having you back in my life again. The whole time we've been apart, my heart has been trying to tell me that... but I just wouldn't listen to it! I know we've made mistakes in the past and I've made most of them! But I want us to be together... I love you." She said tears filling her eyes.

Han was taken aback; he couldn't believe this was happening. She was supposed be acting relieved that he had let her off the hook! Yet here she sat, pouring her heart out to him instead. "You love me?" He asked, afraid he had heard her wrong.

"Yes, Han Solo... I love you; I don't want another day to pass us by without you knowing that! I want us to be together, not because of some bet, or any of the other stupid reason like that. I just want to be with you, because I love you, with all my heart. But I don't want you to do this if you don't feel the same. I don't want you to take pity; it'll never work that way. I only want you to agree to this if you love me at all, or think you could love me, the way you used to." She looked down at her lap and finished saying, "And I want you and Chewie to come stay with us, no matter what you decide. I can't bare the thought of leaving you in this old beat up mattress to recover. You can have your old room back and I still have a place for Chewie to hang his hammock."

With a gentle hand, Han pulled Leia's chin back up, and their intense gazes met. "I love you too." He managed to say, but clearly getting choked up. "I always have loved you, I never stopped, and I never will, sweetheart." She smiled and hugged him tight, then pulled back only to be pulled into a world-shattering kiss. They slowly pulled apart and leaned their foreheads on each others. Just enjoying each other's closeness.

* * *

**Out in the Hallway... Aboard the Millennium Falcon...**

"Well, would you look at that?" Carlist commented to his partners in crime, making all of them bunch around the small crack in the door.

"They do make a wonderful pair, don't they?" Bail asked

"They most certainly do," Luke said, getting a little teary eyed. His sister and his best friend FINALLY on the right track, and back together. Made all of Luke's time and effort suddenly worth it. To see them both so happy, just meant so much to him.

_'That is SO BEAUTIFUL!'_ Chewie wailed, crying loudly on poor Luke, and choking the life from him in a strong wookiee embrace. _'I've got my lifemate, and a family. Now the cub's FINALLY got his princess, and he can make a family!... I've never been this happy in my entire LIFE!'_ Chewie's bawls seemed to get louder.

"Easy... Chewie..." Luke managed to choke out through his pinched windpipe. "They're... going to... hear you." Chewie finally seemed to calm down a little bit. "Bail... Rieekan... help me... please."

"Geez, Skywalker, why didn't you say something?!" Rieekan asked as he and Bail pried Luke from Chewie's grip.

"I tried to, but it's kind of hard when you're being choked to death in a wookiee death-grip!" Luke said, struggling to catch his breath, and rubbing aching chest.

_'Sorry, Luke,'_ Chewie apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay, Chewie... you don't know your own strength. Just try to keep it down, okay?" Luke said giving him a scratching.

_'I think I can swing that!'_ Chewie purred.

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal an angry, yet amused Han Solo and Leia Organa. "Nice try, little brother!" Leia said giving Luke a cold look and continuing to glace around accusingly. "Chewie... Rieekan... and dramatic gasp ... Daddy, I would have expected this from these three but not you." Hands flew to her hips. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Bail looked down, pouting, pitifully in shame. Then Rieekan spoke up, "We all used to spy on you and your dates back home. He wasn't ashamed then, why should he be now?"

"SHH!" Bail hissed at Rieekan, "She never knew about that, Carlist!"

Leia gasped and stomped her little foot in frustration. "Now she does!" Han said joyfully!

"Daddy, how could you?" Leia asked

"Yeah, **Daddy**, how could you do that to her... your only daughter!?" Luke asked dramatically, hiding a laugh dying to get out!

"Skywalker..." Bail wanted to say something withering to him so bad. But his daughter was already pissed with him, and he really didn't want to throw another log on that fire! So he just shook his finger at Luke and gave him a warning look. Then he turned to face his daughter. "Listen Leia... I just wanted to make sure none of those boys tried to get fresh with you. I was only watch with your best interest at heart."

"Okay, and you did save me a few times from some real jerks. I used to think you were spying on me. I just didn't know for sure!" She finally smiled, and took his hands. "But now dad... I'm all grown up. I know how to take care of myself. I don't need you watching my every move anymore."

"I know, you've gotten along with out me for many years now... and you've got a good man there. But I haven't really gotten a chance to see you together. I want to see how you act around each other."

"Well, you could have just talked to us, Bail." Han said putting an arm around Leia, leaning on her more than just showing affection ((AN: _Poor guy did just get out of the hospital_)). "We can give you a chance to see for yourself... just let us straighten out a few things first!"

"Like standing without weighing down your girlfriend." Leia said smiling up at Han.

"Yeah, but you're so much better than some piece of wood. Not to mention much softer." Han smiled charmingly. "I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked a little more serious.

"No, you're okay, I've got you." She smiled brightly.

"You sure do," He leaned in a gave a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

"I would really like to do that, as soon as you two are ready, that is." Bail smiled fondly at the young couple. Leia had finally met her match, that he was sure of. Bail Organa just wanted to observer them a bit. He'd already missed out on what Luke referred to as the _"fun days"_ when they weren't too fond of one another. He'd missed their first kiss, first date, first everything. He knew he couldn't get those moments back; but he didn't want to miss out on any other important moments. He also wanted a chance to be there for both of them, the way he couldn't before.

"Sure, Bail." Han said not really paying attention to him, too busy smiling down at Leia. "We can do that as soon as we're both a little better."

"Yeah Dad," Leia said, with just as much attention as Han, "That'll work."

"Is Han and Chewie coming with us, sis?" Luke asked trying to busy himself with something instead of standing here watching them be totally wrapped up in their own little world... they deserved some privacy.

"Yeah Luke, Leia talked me into it, you know how persuading she can be." Han smiled as Leia slapped at his arm playfully.

"I can tell she really had to twist your arm, Solo! Come on Chewie, let's pack you both up. Leia, why don't you get him home; and if you wouldn't mind, gentlemen, could you make sure they get home okay?" Luke asked as he pulled Chewie along.

"Sure Luke, we can manage that... right Leia?" Rieekan asked noticing Leia and Han were still far too busy looking into each other's eyes.

"Hmm?" Leia asked finally looking away from those entrancing hazel eyes long enough to acknowledge the older gentleman.

"Us helping you and Solo home while Luke and Chewbacca pack up?" Rieekan asked her.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, weren't you listening?" Han asked teasingly

"I'm so sorry, sir, a rather handsome Corellian had me all distracted!" She smiled secretly giving Han's rear a pinch. Han nearly jumped out of his skin and stepped away from the smirking princess. Bail rolled his eyes when he noticed what Han was holding on to so protectively and rubbing ((AN: His daughter – the flirt))

"You are a wicked woman, your Highnessness, I expect you to kiss that better!" Han demanded in mock pain.

"Later, sugar!" Leia said dryly, tossing Han a shirt Luke handed her. "I would appreciate some help getting him home though gentlemen. He can be such a handful!" Leia smiled helping him now straighten the shirt he was now wearing.

"Like you have room to talk, your worship!" Han said quietly to Leia as she helped him walk out of the ship... Bail and Rieekan in tow.

* * *

**Approximately Two Week Later...**

Han lay back on his bed, with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling dreamily. "I'm telling ya pal, it doesn't get any better than this!" he called to his co-pilot who was sitting next to him, reading a data-pad. "I'm doing better, I'm happy, you're happy, Leia's happy, and well... Everything is great!"

_'You still haven't asked her have you, cub? You haven't got the courage have you?'_ Chewie asked wisely.

"As a matter a fact Chewie, I... Haven't yet, you're right... But hey, it just hasn't been right. It's got to be the right place at the right time."

_'I don't see what the big deal is! She already told you she would marry you a long time ago! Just ask her already, you saw where putting it off got you the first time! Didn't you learn anything!?'_ Chewie growled in frustration.

"Hey, hey! I know all of that, I was there, remember? It's just... I don't know! I want to make it perfect for her Chewie... she deserves it." Han said smiling slightly, thinking of her... then he seemed to try and explain himself better, straightening his posture. "She may have nowhere to rule, but she is a princess heart and soul, nevertheless! She deserves a decent proposal, and a hell of a lot better than me as a husband! I'm gonna ask her don't you worry and when I do, I plan on sweeping her off her feet and asking when she least suspects it; in my own way."

_'I don't mean to be hard on you; I just want it to be soon. So you both can move on with your lives... together.'_ Chewie said patting his friend on the back.

"I know pal," Han smile up at his friend, "you're just trying to help me. I was planning on trying to ask her tonight. You're going to visit your family and we'll have the place to ourselves-"

_'You would wait and do this when I'm not gonna be here!'_ Chewie complained.

"Well, it's kind of a private moment, ya know." Han reminded.

_'Okay, you're right, just kidding! Did you ask her father properly... instead of telling him not knowing who he really was!?'_ Chewie murmured.

"Yes, and hey, you didn't see that one coming either!" Han smiled.

_'Fair enough, how 'bout the ring?'_ Chewie asked cleverly

"Right here," Han said pulling a blue velvet box out of one of the hidden pocket; in his dark blue vest. "I hope she likes what I picked." Han said kind of nervously stealing a peek at the ring he'd picked, just for her.

_'As long as it's from you, I'm sure she'll love it. The little princess has always been good about things like that.'_

"I wish I had your confidence." Han said, his voice full of doubt.

_'Cheer up, everything will be fine! You'll ask, she'll accept, and soon you'll be a very happily married man.'_ Chewie tried to perk his friend.

"Thanks pal, I hope you're right. Tell the family I say 'hi,' okay?"

'_I'll do that, and when I return, I want all of the juice details, okay, cub?!'_

"Right, see ya pal!"

* * *

**Later That Night...**

Leia walked in the door of her apartment, she smelled dinner, but strangely it was quiet and dark. "Hello... Han, are you home?!" Leia asked, calling out.

"Yeah, Leia, I'll be right there." Han called from his room, his voice slightly muffled.

Leia lays her stuff on her desk and walked further in to her dimly lite dinning area. She guessed that was their dinner sitting on the table, beautifully arranged. She smiled, shaking her head. "And to think, I thought he'd be down because of Chewie's departure." She walked over to glance into the living area and noticed he had a fire in the fireplace, and the doors to the balcony open. Their was a cool breeze drifting in, making the thin curtains dance on each side of the doorway. Even the moon and stars were shining brightly in the sky out side.

Leia leaned on the doorway and just drank it all in for a moment. She could feel her eyes tearing up; he'd really gone to a lot of trouble for her. Her mind suddenly flashed an idea. She thought, _'What if this is it, what if he's going to propose?'_ A chill ran up her spin and her heartbeat picked-up in tempo at the very idea. Then Leia shook her head and frowned slightly. Telling herself, _'No way, not after all we've been through. It's too much too soon. Tonight he probably just wants to do something special while we're alone. It has been a while; that we have been truly alone with no one else around.'_ She slightly scolded herself for being foolish. What Han had done was very sweet, and she was truly touched. She couldn't be thinking that way; Han could not see her disappointment after being so thoughtful.

So she tucked those thoughts back in their rightful place, in the back of her mind, and smiled serenely at the scene. That is how Han found her, leaning on the doorframe, smiling slightly, eyes closed. The candle lite table made the lights and shadows dance on her face and gave her a new glow. Without a doubt, she was the most beautiful thing Han had ever seen before. He almost hated to ruin the moment, but he had to go through with this! So he closed the door behind him and Leia's eyes opened to glance his way. "Hiya, Sweetheart." Han greeted in a soft voice.

Her whole face lite up, and she greeted, "Hi Flyboy," her words sounding warm and heartfelt. "Everything looks so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," He returned smoothly, pulling out a chair for her and gesturing for her to take a seat. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," She replied sitting down and letting him help push in her chair. "This is all wonderful, but can I ask, what's the occasion? I was half expecting you to be sad because Chewie left... or are we celebrating he's gone?"

"No," Han laughed, relaxing a little, and not forgetting to give her a sweet little kiss in welcoming. "We're not celebrating that... exactly. But...Well, I wanted to celebrate the fact that we can be alone together. No one spying on us, no one walking in, no body else here, just you and me. But you know what, I like your idea!" She giggled and he sat down across from her and took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You really did _all of this_ for us?" she asked waving her free hand slightly.

"Yeah, I did," he smiled and drifted a finger down her soft cheek. "Leia? Are you okay; you look like you're going to burst out in tears?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, her voice hoarse with unshed tears. "This is all... just so beautiful, Han. I mean...I've had a ruff day and I come home and... everything is so beautiful and you're here, and being so wonderful... I'm sorry, I'm okay," she laughed at herself, as wiped a few tears away that managed to escape. "Really I've just been through a lot, and we've been through so much-"

"So you're sure this is okay, and you're alright, here?" Han asked a little worried.

"Yes, this is one of the sweetest things anyone's every done for me." She stood slightly and kissed him right on his lips. He was surprised yet recovered quickly kissing her a couple of times; before she could escape.

"Boy, if I had known this would earn me a kiss like that, I would have done it a long time ago." Han chuckled which made Leia giggle. "Now let's eat up before it gets cold."

* * *

**After Dinner...**

The meal had been a big success; everything so far was going as planned. Leia was totally unsuspecting and Han could feel himself relaxing more as time went by. After they had both finished their desserts, they went out on the huge balcony and enjoyed the moonlight!

At first they were both leaning on the railing and just talking to each other. Then, Han coaxed Leia over to some of the outdoor furniture ((AN: _particularly the love seat... wink-wink!_)) and they sat close together. Holding hands, smooching every now and then. "This evening has been so wonderful, Han. I think we really needed this."

"Well, thank you, your Highnessness, I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself for once!" He smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I enjoy myself quite often; thank you... it's just... I seem to **only** enjoy myself when you're around." She said looking down at their joined hands. "I still feel like I'm gonna wake up soon and all of this will have been a dream. And you'll be gone, Luke'll want nothing to do with me, and I'll be pushed down that aisle towards a man I don't love... and couldn't love."

"I can't see you as a loveless bride." Han smiled.

"Well that's exactly what I would have been, ya know? A loveless bride... You saved my life that day, you know?" Leia said glancing over at her companion, who just shrugged slightly. "You, Luke, Dad, and Chewie... marrying Isolder would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

"Luke was the one that deserves all of the credit for that one, Leia. He's the one who brought us all together, ya know. Without him I would have rotted away in that cell with Bail... or at least until... you know, they got tired of me."

Leia hugged his arm and kissed his cheek, "Thank goodness they got you both out of there when they did."

"Yeah..." he said distantly, pulling Leia over on his lap, and cuddling her a little. "I still have nightmares about it. Those poor people, locked up just because of where they were from." She felt him shiver at his own dark thoughts and memories. Then he asked, "Are you still having those nightmares about the wedding and... Alderaan?" Han asked worriedly, remembering the many nights of her terrified screaming down the hall. Rushing out of bed to help her, how she used to cling him when she finally woke up. All of those nights she had cried, and some where so graphic, she would get sick and he would lay with her; trying desperately to calm her down.

"Yes... but they're not as bad as they used to be. They're getting better; I know the ones about Alderaan will probably haunt me for the rest of my life. But the wedding ones will go away." She assured. "How about yours, are they getting any better? I recall having to wake you up quite a few times too."

"I still sometimes wake up expecting to be chained to a wall or worse. But I've mostly gotten over it. I'm just worried about yours now." He smiled lopsidedly.

"Well don't, we're both fine. As long as we're together, you have nothing to worry about." She smooch his check and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Leia." She brought her head back off of his shoulder and looked worriedly into his eyes.

"What is it, is something wrong?" She asked a little fear creeping into her voice.

"No, no... not exactly... the thing is, Leia. I can't go on living here with you, being with you like this until you know something." Han stuttered, building the tension.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Leia asked tears clouding her vision.

"No, no! That's not it, at all!" He said in a rush, Leia let out a breath of relief. And both were so involved, they didn't notice the rain that was beginning to dip drop here and there. "What I'm trying to say is... I love you."

"I love you too Han-" Leia tried to assure him, as she looked up at the sky... which was beginning to rain harder. Han took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him, "That's not what I wanted to tell you..."

The rain was now _really _coming down, both of them stared up into the heavens now pouring down on them. Han shouts, "OF ALL TIMES, YOU CHOOSE NOW TO HAVE A SUDDEN DOWN POUR!"

"It wouldn't be us if something did go as planned." Leia laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling him along saying, "COME ON! BEFORE WE MAKE OURSELVES SICK!"

They managed to get inside, and both of them leaned on the doors. "Well, so much for that romantic evening." Han said flatly, clearly disappointed while Leia started to giggle. "And just what is so funny, your highnessness!?"

"Oh nothing..." She looked over at him and began to laugh even harder. "Look at us Han! You're so cute, and I'm a mess, and..." Leia began to laugh whole heartedly.

"Well I'm glad to see someone's enjoying this disaster!" Han said even flatter as Leia leaned on him laughing.

"What disaster, what is going on here?" Leia barely managed to say in her mirth.

"I go to all of this trouble, trying to make this perfect for us and look what happens!" He complained, as Leia was now holding her sides, still laughing, and flinging water everywhere. "The food, candles, the fire in the fire place... Moonlight and stars..."

"It's alright, Honey, really!" Leia said finally calming down, and taking a hold of Han's face. "It's been a lovely evening and everything has been great. Once we both get dried off we can continue this and spend the rest of our evening cuddled up in front of the fire." Leia smiled and kissed him on the lips gently.

"No, you don't get it, I had everything planned. We were supposed to eat in the candlelight, then go outside for a while; it's too soon to come inside. How am I suppose to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you; when theirs no moonlight, no starry skies, and you're soaking wet?!" He babbled no even realizing what had just come flying out of his mouth.

Leia's eyes went wide she placed a gentle hand on Han's cheek and spoke softly, barely heard. "What did you just say?"

Han gasped, suddenly; realizing what had happened, and his face crumbled in disappointment. "Sweetheart, I wanted to make this night special and unforgettable for you. You deserve the best... and I'm screwing everything up so badly!" He put his head down in shame, resting his chin against his chest.

"You're not screwing anything up, now, what is it you said a moment ago?" Leia asked, knowing she must have heard him wrong.

Han's head lifted up, little pieces of wet hair hanging down in his serious face, and those sad, hazel, puppy dog eyes stared deep into hers. "I wanted to tell you that... I love you so much- and that's not all... What I _really_ want you know is... I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He stuttered slightly.

All of Leia's diplomatic training was out the window, and she was speechless. Tears blurred her vision and all she managed to choke out was a hopeful, "Really?!"

"Yeah, really; I can't take us living like this any more. I know it was enough in the past but I can't let another day go by without you knowing... I want you to be the first person I see each day, and the last I see every night. I want to take care of you and grow old with you." He paused for a moment and reached into his pocket, "and I'd like you to wear this." He presented a wet looking blue velvet box. "Sorry, it's kinda soggy, but like I said I really didn't expect rain."

Leia's shaky, wet hands open the box to reveal the ring Han had picked for her. Leia gasped and gaped at its beauty. The only thing she managed to say was, "Oh Han!"

"Do you like it?" Han asked nervously.

"Han... this is the most beautiful... I've never seen anything like this-it's gorgeous." Leia laughed.

Han carefully took the ring out of the box and dropped to on knee, on the cold, soaking wet floor. And asked, "Leia... will you marry me?"

Leia smiled serenely, let out a throaty giggle, and a tear trailed down her face. "Han... I thought you'd never ask!"

"Please say I can take that as a yes." He said hopefully.

She leaped into his arms and as she hugged him tight she said happily, "You can take that as a yes, **yes**, a thousand times **YES**!" Han hugged her even tighter and they both laughed out in pure joy, just before they started kissing passionately right there; both of them soaked, on their knees, in the floor!

* * *

**Almost an Hour Later...**

Leia Organa sat on her couch, in front of the fire, warm and dry. She and Han had had to split-up, shower up, and change due to unexpected weather conditions. Leia laughed to her self at how he had stumbled over his proposal. She had always known, if Han did ever ask her, it would be interesting and he would do it his own way. But she had really underestimated him and his creativity. She was absolutely sure that she would never forget it for the rest of her life.

She looked down at her left hand and admired the ring. Han had really good taste, she hadn't been lying it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever seen. And knowing Han had picked it out, just for her, made it even more beautiful.

Han came out of his room quietly and came up behind his fiancée. She looked even better than she had moments ago... (Well, before they were drenched... and even then she was gorgeous, to him) but something was special about how she looked now! She was looking at her ring and smiling peacefully. She was already in her pee-jays, bare-feet, hair down, she looked more relaxed, more at home, and he knew that's how she felt. This is the woman Han loved so much; he smiled to himself and childishly covered her eyes. She let out a little gasp, and he got right beside her ear to ask in a low voice, "Guess Who?"

"Lando, what are you doing here, it's not Monday!" Leia asked seriously, Han wiped his hands away and exclaimed, "WHAT!?!?!?"

Leia busted out laughing, and laid her head back to look at his face and finally managed "Boy, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Why you little-" Han leaped over the couch, knocked Leia over to the side and began to tickle the living daylights out of her. Leia laughed hysterically, unable to stop him and helpless to do anything else except exclaim, "Ahh, ha-ha... stop it Han... Stop It! I was... ha-ha... was... ha-ha... just kidding! Oh-Oh, stop-stop!"

"Not until you say you're sorry!" Han laughed

"Sorry-Sorry, Ahh... Stop- Please!" Leia said hurriedly.

"Say it like you mean it!" Han prompted.

"Stop and I'll... I'll... APOLOIGIZE!" She managed.

"Okay," he said happily nuzzling her, then pulling back to look at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry honey, I should be punished!" Leia said dramatically, fist to her heart. "I'm a shamed of myself, I don't deserve a man like you, I shouldn't be allowed to walk amongst normal people-"

"Are you done yet?" He asks just a little annoyed.

"No, I got one more!" Leia laughed before slipping out of character at the blink of an eye. Just before she could slip back into her character again, Han stopped her taking her hands and pinning them above her head. Leia giggled slightly and said warmly, "I'm sorry Han; I couldn't let that one slide." She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck slightly. "Can't a girl have some fun!?"

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving you on Monday nights for a long time!" Han answered seriously and then he busted out laughing. And Leia slapped him playfully then he pulled her into a long, sweet kiss.

When they finally parted, they leaned their foreheads together, "Who do you think we should tell first?" Leia asked with her eyes closed.

"I don't know... how about Luke." Han suggested absentmindly.

"Yeah, I guess he would be the best choice..." Leia replied just as absentmindedly as Han.

"Hold on, tomorrow morning aren't we suppose to meet your father, Luke and Rieekan for breakfast?" He asked a light bulb illuminating in his mind.

"Oh, I get it!" Leia realized, "We wait till morning and tell them in person! Honey, that's brilliant!"

"Why thank you, your highnessness-"

"Han, I'm going to be your wife someday, there's no doubt about that now... don't you think you can just call me Leia?"

"No, you may have lost Alderaan, but you'll always be my princess, especially now!" Leia smiled, and gave Han another sweet kiss. The future for these two looked very bright indeed!

* * *

_TA DA! So how did everyone like it?! I hope you all enjoyed, it took forever to write. Please review and let me know, I LOVE hearing from all of you! Till next time, TTFN, Bye Bye Bye!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	8. Give 'Em A Break

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello again everybody? Hope everyone's doing alright and I hope everyone got the Trilogy on DVD! I'm so bad off I got it in both full and widescreen! Anyways, On with my story! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! It took me forever to get all of this typed up and edited! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN! I want to give a special thanks to all of those fabulous people who reviewed..._

**Pitdroid** – I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter; Chewie really is a great friend! And I'M SO GLAD you liked the part about Monday nights! I was SO afraid no one would get it! Thanks again for your kind reviews!

**GreatOne** – Glad to make you smile, I love happy faces! Han and Leia FanFics are very addictive and very contagious ((Every time I read a good one, I start thanking up new ones!))! Thanks for reviewing, great to hear from you!

**Sweetdeath04** – I got tears in my eyes when I read your review and Thorney's! I still can't believe someone wrote a review, for my first story, saying "One of their favorite fanfictions of all time!" Thank you so much for your kind reviews all the way from Chapter 1 to now and thank you for telling me! If I never become a famous writer someday, like I want to, at least my story reached someone who could enjoy it! THANKS AGAIN!

**Dana-Carter** – I can't end it there? Yeah you're right, here's more! Glad to hear you liked it and hope you like this chapter.

**Thorney** – I'm glad Sweetdeath got you to read TCOPL, and I'm so glad the both of you are enjoyed this tale. The wedding did kind of get messy... but hey, at least Leia didn't marry the wrong guy! "One of the best fics you've ever read?" I'm honored! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ALL THE CHAPTERS!!! I'M beyond words!

**Limelight **– Glad you came back and reviewed. And I'm so glad everyone liked the proposal! I was so afraid no one would like it! Thank you for all of your fun and kind reviews!

**Princess-Aiel**- (Takes a bow and smells a rose!) Thank you for reviewing! And I'm all for throwing a book or two at Dave Wolverton! I mean, that is my favorite book, but the romance really did need some help! Glad you enjoyed!

**owphoenix** - Glad to hear you're still enjoying it! Thanks again for all your encouragement! Keep up the great work on your stories too!

**jedi-lelila** – Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for writing in! I appreciate your kind words!

_Dedicated to my dear friend Crystal, who's probably already in college. I know you'll do well and take the world by storm! LYLASG, Bless you, this one's for you Tazie!_

**

* * *

The Loveless Bride**

_Chapter 8 – Give 'Em A Break

* * *

_

Four months ago, Han Solo asked Princess Leia Organa to marry him. Naturally she accepted, and days later they set the date, which had to be moved up. The couple explained it to their wedding party that there were two reasons for this sudden moving around of the date.

To avoid as much of 'the press' as possible

They just couldn't wait as long as originally planned.

Now, the wedding was only one month away, and everyone was helping out in full swing. But little did the bride or groom know that their friends and family were all secretly meeting in their absents.

Lando Calrissian, a good friend of Han and Leia, had brought up and interesting question. **Should they give Han/Leia bachelor/bachelorette parties?** While Bail, Rieekan, Chewbacca, Winter (Leia's Maid of Honor) and other important members of the wedding party considered the idea... Leia's Brother, Luke was weighing another idea in his mind.

"I don't know guys," Luke finally said out loud. "I don't really think that's what they need."

"Do you have a better idea?" Lando asked smoothly.

"I'm not sure, but I think I may be on to something though." Luke said squinting in concentration. "I don't know about all of you, but there is only one thing I hear constantly when I ask my sister about her soon-to-be-husband. That is, and I quote, 'I don't know, I never see him.' Am I the only one who gets that?" All of the others expressed a definite _yes_. "And... correct me if I'm wrong here! But when Han is asked the same question does he not give the same answer?" Again everyone in the room was following.

"Alright, so here's my idea. We somehow... 'Trick' Han and Leia into thinking there has been some huge catastrophe in planning some major part of the ceremony. We whisk them off and surprise them by really letting them spend an entire evening together! In normal cases, a night with the boys would be in order! Or a night with the girls... whatever! But Han and Leia don't have anything close to a normal relationship, and both people are truly unique. I think what the both of them truly need is a simple reminder of why! Why they're going through all of this headache, why they're getting married!"

"I think that is a capital idea, Skywalker." Rieekan slapped Luke on the back. "How about the rest of you?"

Everybody excitedly agreed and even Lando confessed, "That's much better than my idea, that's for sure!"

"All right, when should we spring this on our unsuspecting bride and groom?" Bail asked.

"I think we should let this occur, exactly a week before the wedding." Winter reasoned. "So they can relate to one another about all of the excitement and nervousness they're bound to be feeling."

"Yeah, we can tell Leia that there's been some confusion on her gown. And tell Han that there's been some mix-up on the rings!" Lando suggested. "That's two of the main things, and I know that would definitely get them worked up!"

"But where will we hold them captive?" Bail asked, obviously no one had been thinking of that. Everybody stopped and began to rack their brains, for the perfect place. Suddenly Chewie, who had been silent this whole time smiled, and announced, _'I know the perfect place!'

* * *

_

**Approximately One Week Before the Wedding...**

Lando Calrissian walked up to General Han Solo's office and entered the access code. He found his friend behind a large desk, with his head down, sound asleep. "Han... Han... HAN!" Han sprung up off the desk and pulled his blaster on Lando.

"Whoa, whoa, don't kill the messenger!" Lando laughed a little nervously.

Han put the weapon down and took a deep breath. "Sith Lando, you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry to interrupt, I can see you're busy as usual!" Lando laughed.

"Nice," Han grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his face.

"How have you been, old buddy? Haven't you been sleeping enough?"

"Not really, Calrissian, between here and planning this wedding... I haven't been sleeping and I haven't seen Leia in almost a month now." He said sadly. "I mean, I see her, but it's like... 'Do you like the white or blue candles better?'... I say blue, kiss her quickly and we're off again. Like that moment never happened!" Lando had to refrain from smiling. "Anyways, enough about my problems, what brings you here?"

"I'm afraid I may be adding to those problems, Han." Lando said, putting on a good performance. "We got a call, and they've found some kind of mix up in the rings."

"What kind of mix-up?" Han asked trying to keep his stress level down.

"They accidentally gave the wrong rings to the wrong couple. Now the other couple wants yours." Lando said as Han's head bashed itself on the desk a few times. Lando continued to explain; "Now the jewelers want to talk to you. Chewie arranged a meeting after hours on the _Falcon_. Do you think we should tell Leia?"

"NO! No, don't tell Leia! She's got too much to worry about all ready. I don't want her to worry." Han sighed, trying to calm his own nerves. "You know, being the bride is a lot hard than being the groom. She has so much to worry her, and the one thing I took responsibility for gets screwed up!"

"It's not your fault, Han. They messed up not you." Lando tried to comfort.

"So when exactly is this meeting?" Han asked trying to change the subject.

"Chewie told them around six, why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just hoping to see Leia tonight. See if I could talk her into grabbing a quick bite to eat together... or something." Han's eyes looked so sad, almost lonely. "I miss her, Lando. I'm nervous, the weddings getting closer all of the time and... I never see her. It's like she's not here... and she is the one person who could really understand, right now. I was hoping to run by and just see her, be around her for a few minutes and maybe even get to talk to her... ya know?"

"Yeah," Lando nodded, "I can't say I understand what you're going through, from experience. But I can see where you're coming from. If you ever need me, you know where I am, right?"

"Yeah, I know where you are, and I really appreciate all that you and the guys have been doing!" Han smiled sadly.

"That's why we're doing it; we know how important this is. And we're all glad to help. Sorry this social call couldn't be more cheerful, ol' buddy."

"No problem, pal, I'll see ya later okay." Han shook hands with his friend as Lando stood up to leave.

"Sure enough, oh, and Han... don't work too hard, okay?" Lando said with a wink. Han chuckled along and said, "Don't worry, now get out of here, and back to work, Calrissian!"

Lando stepped out of Han's office, and waited till he was safely in the lobby... before pulling his com-link out of nowhere, and speaking into it. "Hey, my main man, this is Back-stabber coming to you live from lobby AC-DC... Have you got your ears on out there boy?" Lando asked.

'**_I Copy, Back-stabber,'_** a shocked sounding voice replied slowly. **_'This is Farm-boy, coming to you from my office a short walk away from Leia's. Did everything go well with Soon-To-Be-Brother-In-Law?'_**

"Yes, everything went great, now all you have to do is convince the Almost-Loveless-Bride!" Lando cheered his other friend on.

'**_Yeah, easy stuff,'_** Luke replied sounding down right worried now.

"Luke, are you okay? What's wrong, this isn't about convincing Leia, is it?" Lando asked wisely.

'**_No, I'm afraid not. I just received a note from Wedge. He warned me that Mon Mothma, Isolder, and Ta'a Chume have all escaped their prison on Bespin.'_**

"WHAT?!" Lando asked, "WHAT THE... HOW... WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?"

'_**Sometime last night, Mon Mothma chewed through her bars and let the others go.'**_

"What where this bars made of, exactly?" Lando asked outraged, must haven't been very reliable.

'**_Durasteel, He sent pictures too, and it looks like a womprat had lived there instead of woman.' _**Luke said with disgust. **_'What if they make it off world and come here after Leia and Han?' _**

"Now calm down, if Wedge and our guys are on it, they won't make it that far! Do Bail and Rieekan know about this yet?"

'**_No they don't, and I don't think Han or Leia know either. Should we tell them?'_** Luke asked a desperate tone in his voice.

"NO, well, we should tell Rieekan and Bail definitely. But not Han and Leia, they've got enough to worry about already! We go ahead as planned and let them spend sometime together tonight."

'**_Right, okay, I'll go talk to my sister and set that side of our plan into motion... like planned. Everything will be fine.'_** Luke told himself more than Lando. **_'Over and out.'_** Luke turned off his com-link, and his computer, then got up. He left his office and walked down to Leia's, winking at Winter as he walked in... who smiled brightly and whispered, "Good Luck Luke."

Luke found his sister in her chair facing the window, he though she was daydreaming. But when he got around to her, she was curled up into a tiny little ball, sound asleep. Luke smiled to himself, his sister was a worker. He hated to disturb her, knowing how much trouble she was having falling asleep at night. But he had to do this, she would love the result. "Leia... _Leia_." He shook her gently. Leia's eyes opened slowly, and she smiled at her brother.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting." She said as she stretched and yawned.

"Yeah sure, sis! Should I be warning Han about your ability to fall asleep in strange places and situations?" Luke smiled.

"You know, one day you're gonna meet a girl. A wonderful, beautiful girl with spirit who'll get under your skin... And when you come to me, saying you're going to marry her... I'll get my revenge. You just watch!" Leia wiggle a finger at him.

"Eww, I'm so scared, Leia." Luke said walking back around her desk and sitting in front of her.

"You should be, now, what's up?" She asked

"Well, we just got a call from the dress makers, about your gown." Luke began to explain. "They said they had good news and bad news for us. The Good news was that they finished your dress."

"That's great, but what's the bad news?" Leia asked.

"The Bad news is it was made for the wrong bride..." Leia's head slammed into her desk with a thud, but Luke continued to explain. "They mixed you up with another girl who wedding was this week, and she won't give it back, she likes your design better."

"Of course she does! Now I'm back to the drawing board! Not only do I no longer have a gown, but I have to get a new design, that kills, in UNDER A WEEK!!! And that one was so perfect too! With traditional Alderaanian design and quite a bit Corellian too... for Han..."

"I know, Leia, you really loved that dress. I'm sorry this all happened." Luke apologized sincerely.

"It's okay; it's not your fault, little brother. I'll handle it, everything'll be okay." Leia comforted, this was her wedding gown we were talking about, and she was comforting him!

"They said they'll bring some samples to the _Falcon_ along with some new design ideas, around six, tonight." Luke smiled.

"The FALCON! BUT LUKE... That's where Han could pop up any minute and see the gown designs." Leia exclaimed, hanging on to sanity by a very thin thread. "I mean I would love to see, Han. Don't get me wrong, I feel like it's been months since I've seen him. But I want my dress to be seen by him, when I'm wearing it, and being ushered on my dad's arm, ya know?"

"I know, don't worry, Chewie has it all arranged. Lando and the rest of us guys are throwing Han a bachelor party. So you won't have to worry about him seeing the gown." Luke comforted, hoping Leia wouldn't catch onto his lie.

"Oh, poor Han!" Leia laughed for the first time in a while. "Okay, I'll be there and we can get this whole mess straight."

"Good, well, I just wanted to stop by and fill you in on what's going on." Luke said standing up and kissing his sister's forehead. "I'll let you get back to work and show myself out, okay."

"Okay, Thank you Luke!" she smiled tiredly.

"You're Welcome; don't work yourself to death, okay. When you get home tonight, get some rest, okay?" Luke asked, worried about her health... with good reason! It wasn't like her at all to fall asleep at work.

"Alright, mother dear, I will!" Leia teased, putting head down.

"I mean it, young lady. If our mother was alive, rest her soul, she would probably be a lot harder on you than me!" Luke reminded.

"I know, you're probably right! Now go on, back to work!" Leia scolded teasingly.

"Yes Ma'am, your highnessness!" Luke said with mock salute, before walking out of the room. Luke waited till he was back inside his office before pulling out his com-link again and speaking into it, "Back-stabber, are you still out there?" he asked.

'**_I hear ya loud and clear Farm-boy! Mission accomplished?'_** Lando's base voice asked.

"Yes, she said she'd be there, alright!"

'**_Nice works Luke, now, let's go get everything set up for tonight. Knowing them they'll both be a little early. We're gonna need all of the time we can get.'_**

"Right you are, so I'll see you at the Falcon?"

'**_See ya there, Out!'_ **Lando called excitedly, both men already on their way out the door.

* * *

**The Millennium Falcon... Around Six o'clock...**

Han walked up to his faithful ship and saw Chewie standing on the outside working on the landing gear. He glanced Han's way and growled a greeting.

"Hey, pal! Working hard?" Han asked kindly.

'_Yeah, trying to get this place decent for company!'_ Chewie complained, _'It has been a while since we cleaned the old girl!'_

"That's for sure, listen, thanks pal, for everything! For helping us out so much!" Han said giving his co-pilot a friendly scratch on his back.

'_No problem, I always thought you and Leia were a cute pair! The day we rescued her from the Death Star I knew you'd met your match, cub!'_

"I know, and you love to remind me of that! EVERY SINGLE DAY! But you know what, I don't mind anymore." Han smiled. "And ya know why?"

'_Because she's marrying you! Yeah, yeah, that's the twentieth time you've said that today!'_ Chewie grumbled.

"I still can't believe it, one week from today, she'll be Leia Organa Solo." Han said dreamily.

'_About time!'_ Chewie growled. _'Are you still gonna try to stop by and grab a bite with Leia tonight?'_

"No, I can't, since this little problem popped up, outta nowhere, a week before the big day!" he slammed his fist into the belly of the ship.

'_I know, sorry cub!'_ Chewie said giving Han's shoulder a squeeze.

"It's alright, pal, it's your fault. I just wish I could see Leia, just for a little while before our wedding day. I miss her." He smiled sadly and said, "No problem, I'll just try that bright idea tomorrow... when I have time." Then he headed inside the ship, his head hanging ever so slightly. Chewie smiled himself, Luke couldn't have been more right! A night together was just what the doctor ordered! Tonight would be interesting indeed.

* * *

**Inside the Falcon...**

To Han's total surprise the inside his ship hadn't been cleaned up quite the way he thought it would be. Instead of coming in to find it bright, clean and shiny. The lights were turned down low, candles were lit and the place looked ready for a very romantic rendezvous. "Chewie, what the hell is all of-" He was cut off by the glow of something catching his eye. Sitting on the holo-chess table was a data-pad all lit up... With some of Rieekan's neat stationary and trademark text on it.

* * *

"**_Dear General Solo and_**

**_Soon-To-Be Mrs. Organa Solo,_**

**_There are no catastrophes in your wedding plans, and don't worry! Your crazy friends are not throwing you a huge bachelor or bachelorette party! But we did set up a little something for your enjoyment. We considered a night out with the boys/girls. But Luke made a suggestion that was perfect! So instead of separating you two, we're giving you an entire evening of privacy. Both of you have done nothing but complain about not seeing each other for months now. So we're giving you a night to yourselves! Dinner was prepared by Chewbacca, and is warming on the stove. Desert is in the fridge, and we all cleaned this ship up! Oh, and after dinner, you might want to come, look at the chapel where the ceremony will be held. We are going to finish the hard stuff tonight, while you guys relax. And don't worry Leia, your father paid close attention to the way you and Han want things! So everything will be fine! HAVE FUN!_**

**_Your Lovable-Kind-Hearted Wedding Party Members,_**

**_Luke Lando Bail Carlist Winter, Artoo-Detoo_**

**_Skywalker, Calrissian, Organa, Rieekan, Chewbacca, and Threepio

* * *

_**

Han was so shocked; he didn't know what to say. This whole time he'd been complaining about never seeing Leia, and how miserable he felt... and that crazy bunch had given him exactly what he wanted most! But was Leia really gonna show? Was she in on it? Did they let her think there was some kind of mix-up in their plans too?

Then suddenly Han heard little footsteps behind him, and his girl appeared in front of him. Leia looked up at him in shock for a moment, then smiled, "Han!" She exclaimed joyfully, and then she seemed to panic. "What's going on, I thought I had this big problem to handle."

"I think we've been played, by our own family, Leia." He said handing her the letter everyone had signed. "Take a look at this."

Leia's wise eyes scanned over the letter, very quickly and she was just as shocked as he was. She smiled, and shook her head. "Luke had me all worked up, and worried."

"Lando did the same thing to me. I thought I was coming here tonight to straighten out this huge mess!" Han laughed, taking Leia's little hand... not-so-secretly thrilled to see her. He sat down at the holo-chess table and kissed her hand in greeting.

"I can't believe them!" She exclaimed, letting herself be pulled onto Han's lap. "I don't know weather to be mad or laugh! I don't know weather we should thank them for this charade or kill 'em for almost giving us heart failure!"

"I think we should definitely laugh," he smiled and kissed her shoulder, getting her full attention. "I think we should be very thankful and take advantage of this gift."

"Maybe you're right!" She smiled, slipping her arms around his neck.

"See I have some good ideas too!" He claimed proudly.

"You have your moments!" Then she pecked his lips, "Not many, but you do have them!" She managed to say, before Han pulled her head down to his, kissing the breath out of her. "So you did miss me?"

"Yeah," Han admitted, "you have no idea how much! I mean, sure, I saw you around, but I couldn't really spend anytime with you. That was almost worse than being worlds apart for a long time!"

"I know, you were there, but I couldn't really talk to you, or anything!" Leia said snuggling in his strong embrace. "It was awful!"

"Yeah, but hey, it isn't like that anymore. We're together thanks to that crazy bunch we claim as family. And we have all night... or at least till you get tired of me."

"Oh, like that's gonna happen!" Leia said sarcastically.

"What do ya say we start this evening with dinner?" Han asked, "Then we can, kind of, play it by ear from there."

"Sounds like a plan!" Leia replied brightly.

"Good, I'm hungry." Han admitted.

"Me too!" Leia laughed, yet neither of them made a move. They were still sitting there. A few moments of comfortable silence passed them by, and everyone's favorite couple just sat there, enjoying the other's closeness. Finally Han said, "Ya know, that food couldn't have been warming for long."

"Yes," Leia breathed, eyes closed. "I mean they had to clean this entire ship, and make it all romantic."

"That had to take some time, right?" He asked.

"Right! We probably have some time to burn before its ready." She smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Han didn't fail to notice either, and smiled as he gave her a short, little kiss. Then another, and another, until Leia was turning herself around in his arms and the kisses were getting longer. They did have to make up for long time afterall ((AN: _you know you love it!_)).

* * *

**One Hour Later...**

Han and Leia had just finished eating their dinner. They now, still sat very close together eating their dessert and talking about all of the disasters of planning. "So what did Lando say was wrong?" Leia asked curiously.

"He had me believing that our rings had been given to another couple who liked ours better than what they'd picked!" Han said, irritation clear in voice.

"Aww, you poor thing!" Leia laughed, making him lighten up a little.

"Well, I told mine, what did Luke have you thinking was wrong!?" Han asked, "I think I heard you mention _heart failure_ earlier, so it must have been good!"

"Yes," Leia said, her own irritation coming through. "Brother dear had me under the impression that they had made my dress for the wrong girl. Not only was my dress not my size, but this woman wore it on her wedding day and would not give it up. So I had to come up with a new design and all of that in less than a week!"

Han kissed her forehead and chucked lightly, "No wonder your shoulders are so tense!" He gentle began to rub her shoulders and back.

"It doesn't seem half as stressful as it did before." Leia smiled, "After seeing you."

"I feel the same way, princess." Han brought his head around to plant a kiss right on her lips. "Are you as nervous about this as I am?"

"Probably," she shrugged nonchalantly. "A lot of my problem isn't the ceremony, really." She confessed further, turning a little pink.

"Well, what is it than?" Han asked, clearly enjoying this.

"Come on, you know." Leia said, turning an even deeper shade of pink.

"No, I don't know, enlighten me." Han said crossing his arms, a smirk on his face.

"Well, given my profession, standing in front of a large, diverse crowd doesn't really startle me. Promising to love you, for the rest of life, in front of everyone isn't hard either. But... I am afraid of what comes after all of that." Leia explained, pinkness getting worse and worse!

"You mean the reception?" Han asked, trying not to bust out laughing at how cute she was being!

"NO! I don't mean the reception and you know it, Han Solo!" Leia said turning bright red and pointing a finger into his chest.

"Then what _do_ you mean, sweetheart?" Han asked the vision of innocents.

"What comes after the reception?" Leia asked, trying to force the blood filling her cheeks, back to its rightful place.

"Oh," Han said, showing he understood, Leia sighed in relief. "You're nervous about that long flight to Naboo? It's because I'm not flying, isn't it?" Han asked, while Leia let out a frustrated, somewhat-strangled shout! "Oh honey, you don't have to worry about any of that. I'm sure our pilot will do fine. I know me and Luke have spoiled you over the years with our skills. But I know everything will be alright!"

"No Han, that's not it either, just forget it, alright!" Leia grinded out between clinched teeth.

"No, if it's not that, what is it then? I want to know!"

"I'M NERVOUS ABOUT OUR WEDDING NIGHT AND THE REST OF OUR HONEYMOON, ALRIGHT!" Leia got out of her system.

"Feel better now?" Han asked and Leia's breathing slowly went back to normal and she turned bright red again.

"Yeah a little better... you nerf!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"What!" Han laughed wearing the look of innocents once again.

"You knew perfectly well that's what my problem was, and what's suppose to... happen that night-"

"Yeah, that's one of the many benefits of getting married, sweetheart!" He winked, with a wicked grin.

"Oh, stop it!" She said turning her head, probably blushing more... if that was possible.

"Listen, don't worry about it, okay, sweetheart." Han tried to comfort his overly-embarrassed-soon-to-be-bride.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You're a guy; of course you would like that part... and experienced guy too!" Leia lightly accused.

"Not **that** experienced, Leia!" Han chuckled... with a bit of male satisfaction ((AN: _don't you just love it when guys do that...NOT_)).

"I don't know, Luke's told a few stories on you, your generalship. Like those crazy days before we met, and you were getting over a serious case of heart break." Leia said victoriously taking a bit of her desert. Not to mention putting Han in the spotlight. "I don't remember you ever mentioning anything like that to me, ya know!"

'DAMN THAT **_FREAKY TWIN THING_** LUKE HAS WITH HER!' Han cursed in his head. As Leia continued to ask, "So, what was her name?"

'_I'm gonna kill Luke later for this. First I'm gonna marry his sister, then I'm gonna kill him!'_ Han thought darkly, then replied nonchalantly, "I don't know who you mean."

"Oh come on, spill! Luke was very vague, and drunk that night.-"

"Drunk? Leia, Luke hasn't drank any kind of alcohol in a long time! You know he cut that out a while ago." Han tried to figure out how long ago this happened... when the kid's tongue slipped!

"Oh, this was some time ago, I don't even think we were together yet." Leia answered thoughtfully. "It was one of those trips we took to the outer rim territories. Almost every time Luke got drunk like that, he'd be telling me all kind of things about you, Chewie, and even himself." She giggled to herself, "Then he'd get goofy and fall asleep."

"I bet that was interesting alright!" Han commented darkly, under his breath.

"It was definitely out of the ordinary, that's for sure." She smiled than said, "Now come on, out with it. I'll return the favor... pleeeeease?"

"There is only one girl that Luke could have possible known about, and her name was Bria." Han finally admitted.

"Bria, huh? This a nice name, what did she look like?" Leia dug deeper.

"She was just a bit taller than you, with bright red hair and bluish-green eyes." Han said kind of awkwardly.

"Why are you acting so strange talking about her, was it all that bad?" Leia asked, taking his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Well, she's more than half the reason I was so hard on you when we first met." Han explained, an almost pained expression on his face. "She was the first girl I ever cared about, but it was all one-sided."

"She didn't love you?" She asked beginning to understand his situation.

"Yeah, and on top of that, she became a rebel... nothing like you and Luke, working for the rebel alliance. She was too two-faced."

"What happened, tell me the whole story." Leia said gently.

"I saved her, on more than one occasion, and she would walk out on me, every time." He took a deep breath, the hurt beginning to come back a little. "In the end, her and her rebel friends double-crossed us. They tried us up, knocked us out, and set the _Falcon_ on a crash-course into the nearest star."

"That's horrible! How did you manage to stop it?" She asked worriedly.

"I didn't, Chewie did. He pulled himself together and managed to reach the controls just in time, and nurse me back to health. I had a nasty hit on the head and a bad case of heart-break. Then after I was back on my feet... Chewie could tell ya all about it, where I don't remember a thing."

"Why, was that your famous reckless streak?" Leia asked wisely.

"Yeah, everything kind of blurs together between then to meeting you and the kid!" Han explained the best he could. "Either him or Lando, he saw it too. All I can say, for sure is there was a lot of women. None I was serious about, just flirting with disaster, Chewie calls it."

"No wonder you were so reluctant to join, and didn't want anything to do with us at first." Leia realized. "By any chance was this Bria's last name Tharen?"

"Yeah, that's her, why? D'ya know her?" He asked his tone just a little snide.

"Well, I didn't, but there is an eerie connection here. She is the spy who sent me the plans to the first Death Star!"

"No WAY!" Han exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me! That would mean she had something to do with us getting thrown together like we did!"

"Eerie isn't it?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck. "I'd kill her if she wasn't already dead."

"She died?" Han asked calming down a bit, after hearing about this strange connection.

"Yeah, right after she received the plans, she was discovered and swallowed poison. I guess it was because she knew she would be interrogated, and tortured. I had always heard of her methods being unorthodox, I had no idea she'd hurt you so much in the process."

"It's alright, princess, it's all over now. She's gone, I have you, and Chewie sleeps at night." Leia couldn't help but chuckle, poor Chewie. She could only imagine the drama young Han put him through. "There's just one thing I have to know!" His smile turned mischievous, "Did, your royal highnessness, just start a sentence with the word, **_'Yeah?'_**"

Leia looked up at the ceiling and replied, "Maybe."

"I thought you said with a **_lady_** the _reply is always 'yes' never 'yeah?'_"

"What can I tell you, general? I'm around jedi and scoundrels all the time; they're a very bad influence on a girl." She smiled innocently.

"Hey, why is scoundrel suddenly plural?" Han demanded.

"I beg your pardon, good sir. There are other scoundrels around me, like Lando, and my own brother can be one at times. But let me assure you, none could come close to **_my scoundrel_**." She assured seriously, wiping some of her lipstick smirked on the corner of his mouth. Han smiled lop-sidedly and said, "Well that's a relief."

"You know better than to ever doubt that, Han." Leia scolded lightly.

"Yeah, you've got a point there." He leaned forward a little bit and gave her a kiss. Then he said, "I've got an idea."

"Oh no, what?" Leia was afraid to ask.

Han ignored her reaction and continued, "What do you say, we go see what our 'Loveable-Kind-Hearted Wedding Party' has done to our chapel?"

"Yeah, see if it's still there." Leia said smiling as they both stood up and began to blow out what was lift of the candles.

"And on the way you can tell me all about your first love." He teased.

"Do I really _HAVE_ to?" Leia whined.

"Hey, I think you did say, and I quote, 'You'd return the favor.' That's what really got me to spill, because I'm curious. Now come on, start returning!" He said as he ushered her out of his ship... soon-to-be-theirs!

**

* * *

The Chapel... (About 30 minutes later)...**

"Wow, Bail really was set on you getting married wasn't he? But you were so young!" Han exclaimed. "For the daughter he described loving and protecting all that time, he was sure ready to get rid of you quickly!"

"Well like I said, Alderaanian women were known for getting married at a young age. Force knows how many times my Aunts would lecture me, saying they were married before they reached their teens!" Leia still got chills from the very thought of turning out like this old betties!

"What hit your dad to change his mind?" He asked, truly curious, after thinking he knew Bail so well.

"I think it was my mother's death that shook him up." She said thoughtfully, helping him with the large gates blocking their way.

"You mean Padmé, or-" He tried to understand.

"No, not my biological mother, but my _mom_. She was the woman who raised me as if I was hers, took good care of me as long as she could. She died when I was eight."

"Was she sick or something?" Han asked very interested.

"No, she took a few laser bolts for me and dad, it was an assassination attempt on our lives, and she saved us. She died right in dad's arms on the platform in front of the palace. After that, dad had a hard time dealing with me, for years. It seemed the only times I saw him was when I was in trouble or when he had another prince he wanted me to meet! Then finally he got over it and convinced himself, that his girl could handle herself just fine... until mister right showed up!" Leia shrugged as they slowly walked towards the chapel... hand-in-hand.

"Okay and... continue." He nudged her slightly.

"Then I met Demetrious-" Leia murmured.

"Oh, sorry I thought I just heard you say you were once in love with a guy named Demetrious." Han teased.

"Han, be serious!" Leia scolded as they finally walked in.

"I am being serious, _Demetrious_!? No body names their kid that monstrosity anymore! What's with that?" Han poked fun even further.

"Well, I guess the queen of Dantooine thought it was a good idea to name the heir to her thrown, Demetri-" Leia's retort was cut short as the first few lights came on to reveal the classy chapel, looking better than they'd envisioned. Of course there was still a lot to be done like flower arrangements, and rehearsals for the ceremony, to name a few. But finally everything is starting to come together. At last they were getting somewhere, and it all felt real for the first time. This was all for them, and they were the ones getting married.

"It looks great!" Han exclaimed, the first one to really react.

"It's almost absolutely perfect." Leia smiled, her smile widening a little as she felt Han's arm drape around her shoulders as they walked up the aisle. He smiled down at her, excitedly, saying, "Yeah, it looks like we might get this right in the end, after all!"

"It's really happening Han, it's all really beginning to happen!" Leia giggled excitedly, like a little girl. "We're really going to get married, right here in one week!"

"I thought you said you were nervous, princess?" Han asked laughing joyously and taking a seat on the front row.

"Let's not start that again, please." She said, giving him a look of warning (daring him to bring it up again).

"Okay, alright, I won't bring it up again unless you want to talk about it, seriously, okay?" He said sincerely, holding her face in his hands.

"Alright, that's better." She smiled, giving him a light kiss for being so sweet.

"There's one thing you can't talk your way out of right now though." Han said, pulling her onto his lap again. "I want to hear more about this... _Demetrious_ guy."

"Oh come on, Han, that was a long time ago. It's over and now I'm better off, with the man I truly love! All of that other stuff doesn't matter."

"It may not seem like much to you, Leia. But I want to know, really I do. Not to mention, I told you all about my past, you promised!" Han said determinedly.

"Alright, Alright, I'll tell you the whole story!" Leia said exasperatedly. "Like I said before, my dad really wanted me to get married, when I was very young. But I didn't like any of the suitors he was picking out for me. My aunts wanted him to force me to marry, but that's when he realized he had been letting them do all of the talking. And he announced, to the entire kingdom, that he was a **king**... but first and foremost a _father_ to me. I was _his_ child, and _he_ ultimately decided what was best for his daughter. He decided that I was smart enough, to pick the man I was going to marry, **on my own**! Just like he had chosen my 'mother.' The looks on my aunts' faces' were priceless, I'll never forget it!" Leia laughed joyously at the memory. "I was around... fourteen at the time."

"I bet that shut those old betties up!" Han smiled.

"Well, it was quieter around the kingdom, for a while... until they found something else to nag poor dad about!" Leia giggled to herself. "Anyways, I started to focus on my career, getting serious about becoming a senator. I got the seat easily, taking a lot of my father's work load upon myself, and I was still a young teen. I was almost seventeen when I first met Demetrious; his home planet was the location of our new Rebel Base."

"And that's when it all began!" Han realized.

"Yes, he was the prince of Dantooine and I was the princess of Alderaan. When our parents heard we were getting along, they were already planning the wedding. After a few days, we were friends. After a few weeks, he asked me out, and it all went up hill from there. A little over a year later, we were planning our wedding, for real."

"Wow, so what happened?" Han asked; secretly glad whatever had kept his princess from marrying this guy happened.

"Well, at our rehearsal dinner, the night before our wedding, a **miracle in disguise** came along. I forgot something in my room and I ran to get it while our best man was looking for the groom, who had mysteriously disappeared. When I ran in room and grabbed whatever it was I was looking for... I discovered something I didn't expect." Leia explained, matter-a-factly.

"What?" Han asked curiously.

"I found the groom and my maid-of-honor; in an intimate embrace... on my bed... doing more than just making out."

"You mean to tell me, that dude was getting freaky with one of your friends on the night before your wedding?!?!?!" Han asked almost laughing at the absurdity.

"Yes, they weren't naked or anything, but... they were close. They were so involved in each other; they didn't even notice I was there. I remember feeling like I was going to be sick, and running out of that room as fast as I could. I ran all the way to the very back of the gardens, courtyards and as far from the palace as I could get. Dad didn't even find me, until early morning, when the sun was already coming up. I told him everything that had happened, and I think I can safely say, I've never seen him so mad."

"I can imagine," Han said understanding.

"And the real absurd part is, that morning, Demetrious denied everything. He called me all sorts of names and cliques. Saying I made it all up, just to have an excuse not to marry him; because my job was more important to me than he was. But then he turned around and married my maid-of-honor on, what was suppose to be, **_our_** wedding day." Leia shook her head at the memories.

"That's insane; your people must have seen the truth after that stunt." Han pointed out wisely.

"They did and I was grateful for that... but it was a long time before I trusted a man with my heart again." She said almost mournfully. "It's stupid, I know, but I had a hard time letting myself get close to people since my mother's death, Demetrious didn't help any."

"Who was the next person you trusted?" Han asked curiously.

Leia smiled, tears gleaming in her eyes, "You." Han smiled and took her hand. "That's why I was so hard on you, and why I had that 'Ice princess' reputation when we met. Now, in one week, we are going to get married. Right here in this room, in front of all of our friends and family. And for the first time, I know I'm doing the right thing. I know I can trust you, and love you for the rest of my life. I'm not nervous about that part at all. But what does worry me; is will I be able to make you happy, and do I deserve to spend my future with you?"

Han was getting all teary himself; he'd had no idea she'd gone through so much. She'd been through as much pain, if not more than he had. "Don't worry Leia, we'll get married, and everything will be fine. I know you're the one for me, and I'm doing the right thing too... Even though I can't leave you alone on Monday nights for a long time!" ((AN: wink-wink, Pitdroid!))

Leia laughed, a few tears escaping, "I told you it was all a joke, honey!"

"Nope, you can't sweet talk me now! I'm not letting you outta my sight for a long while, Sweetheart!" He smiled, even though he meant it. "The only hard part now is getting through this week!"

"Right!" Leia smiled up at him, as he wiped away her tears of joy. Then he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Only pulling away to whisper, "I love you."

Leia giggled quietly and said "I know." Then the couple continued their kisses.

**

* * *

Peeking Through A Curtain... In The Doorway of On of the Backrooms...**

Bail, Luke, Lando, Chewie, Winter, and Carlist were all grinning ear to ear. They'd made the right decision, this was exactly what Han and Leia needed. "Good call Luke!" Lando slapped him on the back.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have pulled it off without you guys!" Luke smiled in thanks.

"We know, just expect surprises like this if you ever decide to 'tie the knot,' okay?" Winter smiled.

"I'll be careful." Luke laughed, that's when his com-link went off. He gave Lando a worried glance, sensing it had something to do with Mon Mothma, Isolder, and Ta'a Chume's earlier jail-break.

"Go ahead and answer it, Luke. Ya never know, it could be good news." Lando encouraged.

"Yeah, I guess," He quickly stepped out of the room, to carry on this conversation more privately. "Hello? Skywalker here."

"Hiya, Luke! How is everything up there?" Asked the cheerful, always friendly Wedge Antilles as he appeared on Luke's mini-screen.

"Not to bad, how is everything down there?"

"Well, I wanted you to be the first to know." Wedge smiled, "We found all three escaped prisoners and now they are all back in custody."

"Really, that's great!" Luke sighed in relief.

"Yeah, Mon Mothma and Isolder are back and jail and awaiting execution." Wedge announced proudly. "The courts have recognized how dangerous those two truly are and have decided the death penalty is the only solution to stopping those two crooks."

"Wait a minute, what about Ta'a Chume, Isolder's Mother? What happened to her?" Luke asked nervously.

"She died in a freak accident with a butter knife! Don't ask me how, of why, but that must have been painful!" Wedge cringed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. ((AN: _Thank of how much sawing it would take to kill someone with one of those dinky things! OUCH! Besides, it's always been a personal dream of mine to let one of the bad guys to die in that strange way! Hope everyone liked it!_))

"Yikes! That must have been bad. Well thanks for the update, buddy." Luke thanked him, "I'll tell the others too. Are you gonna be back in time for the wedding, I know Han and Leia want ya here!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world! I'll be there with bells on!" Wedge assured.

"Great, I'll see you then! Take care!"

"Oh, I will, don't worry! Talk to you later, and keep Han and Leia from chickening out, okay?"

"Will do, out!" Luke switched off his com-link and collapsed into a nearby chair, with relief. Little by little, things were beginning to work out for them. Soon this would be something else they could all laugh about and remember as another time they were all there for each other. "It's all beginning to work, Thank the Force!" Luke smiled, and closed his eyes for a second in prayer. "Finally my sister and my best friend can find the happiness they've been looking for!"

"Luke, come on out here, my boy." Rieekan's voice said, "Your sister would like a word with us as a group... several in fact!"

"I'm sure she does, I'm coming!" Luke took a deep breath, enjoying the last of his shattered peace and walking out of the little room to face his twin. "I'm never getting married! It makes us all too crazy!" He uttered to himself!

* * *

_Well, how was it? Like It? Love It? Let me know, but please no flames! My heart can only take so much! Sorry again for taking so long! Hope it was worth it! Thanks again to all who reviewed and stay tuned! Next Time: THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL WAITED FOR! THE WEDDING OF THE CENURTY! Till then, TTFN, Take care, much love to you all!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	9. The Bebinning of the BIG Day!

_Dear Readers,   
__Welcome back! I almost hate to say it but...The next chapter will be the last for this story! So I'm a little sad, but so excited too! My first story's almost done... I hope all of you have had as much fun as me. Now, back to business as usual, THANKS TO ALL WHO WROTE IN FOR CHAPTER 8..._

**Sweetdeath04**- Your wonderful and long review made me laugh so hard! I just hope the ghost thing was a joke... I mean... HOW COULD I GO ON IF YOU WEREN'T THERE? OR STOPPED POSTING!? (Clears throat awkwardly!) Just kidding, but seriously, all the way from chapter 1, your reviews have been a joy and always make me laugh! Bless you! I'm REALLY glad you mentioned your favorite parts because those were the one's I was wondering if they were funny to you guys! Plus, I've always dreamed of someone terrible, meeting their fate, by a butter-knife! And of course I'm gonna read you and Thorney's stuff! It's GREAT, and you two truly have talent! And they STILL magically clear my writer's block, like Drano! THANKS AGAIN!

**Thorney**- I know what you mean... I think! Just Kidding! You and Sweetdeath always manage to make me laugh, and I'm **so thankful** to you! And trust me; you guys are giving me some good competition with your own unique BRILLIANCE! Lando's always ready to party-on, crazy, lamp-shade-wearing animal! (Teehee!) I think Luke was secretly looking out for all of them too. If Han showed up at this wedding drunk, Leia would have killed the whole bunch! THANKS Again for writing in and letting me know you liked it, I hope you enjoy this last chapter too!

**GreatOne**- Nastier? Why thank you, because I really wanted her to be nasty! And yes, there will be a little snippet of the (cough...wedding night... cough) but nothing too graphic... just a little something for your enjoyment (... and mine, teehee)! Thanks again for writing in, I really appreciate hearing from you!

**Pitdroid**- Yeah, Leia's gotten used to catching those guys now... GOOD THING too! They're so bad! Han is great, I always liked him, but then I read TCOPL, and that made me LOVE him! You can't help but love him! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks again for all of your kind reviews! Bless you!

**Dracula's Lair**- I'm glad you enjoyied it, man! But Mon Mothma's still in jail... she hasn't died... yet... that was Isolder's mother who died. Thanks for your fun review; it makes me laugh every time I read it! (You sound a lot like me and my friends!) THANKS AGAIN! Hope you like this chapter too!

**dm 1**- YEAH! Mon Mothma and Isolder are going DOWN! YES! (Sorry, I'm just so excited!) Luke's great, besides I think he wanted to dodge the whole bachelor party thing! Leia would have killed them for that! Glad you liked it! I hope you like what I have cooked up for the rest of the story! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!

**THANKS EVERYBODY!**

_Dedicated to my friend Amy, who's like the big sister I never had! This one's for you!_

**

* * *

**

The Loveless Bride   
_**Chapter 9** – The beginning of the BIG Day!

* * *

_

Bail Organa walked down to Leia's apartment, wearing a huge, proud smile. To day was his little girl's wedding day... and this time, she was serious! He couldn't help but look back on the day she was given to him. A precious little bundle, who cooed, gripped his finger, and even though they say she was too young, he could have sworn she smiled at him. Now, she was a full grown, sophisticated, and compassionate woman... but to him, she would always be that little girl, asking him to kiss a boo-boo and make it better.

He entered her access code and quietly entered her apartment. All of the female side of the wedding party was busy running around the kitchen, wiping up a quick breakfast for them and the bride-to-be. "Hello Ladies!" Bail greeted, "Is the Bride up yet?"

"Nope, we thought we'd leave that up to you, sir. Besides, we wanted her to get as much rest as she could." Winter replied.

"Yeah, goodness knows she won't get any sleep tonight!" One of the other bridesmaids giggled evilly, the others joining in!

"Not if Han has anything to do with it." Another said, as they all laughed.

Bail had to laugh too, and then excuse himself by saying, "Well, I'll go get her up I guess." Then he left the room, still laughing to himself. He walked back to her door and knocked gently. "Come in." Leia's voice softly sang out. He stepped inside to her still lying in bed, smiling brightly. "Good morning Daddy." She greeted.

"Good morning," He said kissing her forehead. "You had better get up; we've got a wedding to attend today."

"Yeah, mine!" Leia laughed, "And there's no way I missing this one!"

"That's good to hear! Now tell me something, are you sure you've got everything together?"

"Yes," Leia smiled getting up, "Everything is all ready packed for when I get dressed at the church. The gown is here, along with all of the other dresses needed. I'm all packed for the honeymoon. All I need to do now is eat something with the girls, which smells wonderful from here. Let my hair out of these curlers and get it done in the style I've already chosen. And try not to let myself get too nervous."

"Well, that's good, you're very organized. But I think you're forgetting something."

"What's that Dad?" Leia asked.

"As much as I like this little nightgown number, I think you better get dressed." He grinned, earning a playful slap from Leia.

"I am, I'm not that far gone, ya know!" She giggled, grabbing her already selected outfit and heading for her bathroom.

"Good to see you're in such a good mood, sweetie!"

"I just can't seem to stop smiling today!" Leia called through the closed door. "I can't believe, by the end of the day, I will be Leia Organa Solo." She said dreamily and let out a little giggle.

"It does have a nice ring to it, now that you mention it." Bail chuckled.

"I wonder what Han's doing right now." Leia said wonderingly.

"Probably the same as you, getting ready." Bail said.

"I can only hope so!" Leia said coming out dressed and shooting her dad a look of doubt.

"They all stayed at your brother's place including Carlist! I'm sure the two of them will get those slackers up and going." He said confidently.

* * *

**At Luke's Coruscant Apartment...**

There were five men and a wookiee spread out all over the apartment... in blissful, undisturbed sleep. Wedge Antilles was rapped around his blow-up tauntaun, sucking his thumb in a sleeping bag on the kitchen counter. Chewie was swinging and snoring, hanging in his hammock, with a blanket draped over his head. General Carlist Rieekan was curled up on the sofa mumbling something about pancakes. Lando Calrissian was sleeping on the glass coffee table with a lamp shade on his head... His body's weight leaving a huge crack down the center of the once beautiful table. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was asleep in his own bathtub, with his big toe plugging up the water that was constantly dripping from the leaky faucet. While Han Solo, the groom-to-be, was sleeping soundly on Luke's Bed, alone in the bedroom. ALL SIX OBLIVIOUS TO WHAT TIME IT WAS, BECAUSE NO ONE REMEMBERED TO SET AN ALARM!

* * *

**Meanwhile Back at Leia's Apartment...**

All the bridesmaids, Bail and Leia had just finished their breakfast and were all leaving the apartment. They were all heading over to the chapel to finish getting ready and get Leia's hair done. As Leia was being crammed into the already full turbo-lift, "I just think one of us should call the boys and make sure they're up. I have a bad feeling about this!" she told her father.

"Don't worry darling, everything is fine. I'll call them as you're getting your hair fixed." Bail assured.

"Please do, I would feel better knowing." Leia said trying to calm herself.

"I'm sure; they're up and on the go just like us." Bail smiled confidently.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Leia smiled cheerfully.

* * *

_I know it's a shortie! But I'm just afraid Chapter 10 is getting to long. Hope you all like it so far, chapter 10 will be up soon! THANKS AGAIN ALL WHO REVIEWED! Please write in and let me know how you like it! Till next time, Bye Bye Bye!   
__**SailorLeia**_


	10. The BIG Day And night, winkwink

_Dear Loyal Wonderful Readers,_

_This is my last chapter for this story! That's right folks! THE LOVELESS BRIDE, MY FIRST POSTED WORK, HAS BEEN COMPELETED! WOW! I feel so happy, and I can't thank all of you enough for your encouragement, reviews, and for making this experience so unforgettable! Don't worry, I'm not quieting, but this story is finished! I hope all of you enjoy this last chapter and it brightens your day just a little bit… like all of those reviews brightened mine! THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 9…_

**Owphoenix-** Your alarm didn't go off on your wedding day? Aww, you poor thing! Glad I could get a chuckle out of ya though! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your kindness, and all of your fun reviews!

**Sweetdeath04 **– I'm glad to know my reviews are appreciated too! Anyways, I'm so glad you liked the bridesmaids' bit and all of the guys lying around! I was hoping to get a chuckle or two out of ya. I think Han and the boys might be just a little late! And you think I have talent… did you mention the word 'envious?' WOW, that's a lot coming from you! Because you are **_VERY TALENTED TOO_**! Your stories are well-written, and inspiring! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FUN REVIEWS EVER SINCE MY FIRST POSTING! I can't thank you enough! And please keep those chapters coming! ((P.S.- Thanks for recommending me to others! YOU'RE WONDERFUL!))

**Sithspawned –** Maybe just a little late! Thank you so much for reviewing, your one of the precious few to read both stories! THANKS AGAIN!

**Dracula's Lair –** I'm SO glad you enjoyed the part at Luke's apartment! In my other story, the gang is talking about Wedge and this blow-up tauntaun he had since he was a kid. I loved the idea of that so much, and I got a pretty good reaction, I HAD TO PUT THAT IN THERE! Wedge can be so cute! Lando's crazy! And I'm gonna touch on the whole bath tub thing in this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FUN REVIEWS, YOU'RE WONDERFUL!

**GreatOne –** You ain't KIDDING! Thanks for reviewing, it made me laugh! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**dm 1** – Leia's so great, I think it's cool how she's always one step ahead of the boys! Glad to hear you enjoyed that, and all of that father daughter interaction. Thanks for noticing that little typo (That one slipped right by me)! And glad to make you laugh like that! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews all the way to now! Hope you enjoy this last chapter.

**Thorney** – When I was first writing that part about Wedge, some little voice in the back of my mind, said: "Thorney's gonna like that!" I'm so glad you laughed so much and enjoyed! Your reviews always make me laugh! And don't worry, it'll end right! I couldn't sleep at night if this tale had a bad ending! Hope you enjoy… and hope you didn't **_really_** hold your breath!

**Cookiemunster** – I LOVE THAT NAME! Great choice… (Clears throat awkwardly)…Glad you read and enjoyed… I wonder if Isolder **_really_** has any fans… Hmm, I wonder… I tell ya what; you couldn't put me in that club! Hope you enjoy the wedding! THANKS for writing in, LOVED hearing from you!

**Pitdroid** – I know, leave it to Han to get himself in trouble like that! Poor guy, Leia won't let him live it down… ever! I really hope you enjoy this last chapter! AND I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your fun, and inspiriting reviews from all the way back to chapter 1! I can't express what it means to me! THANK AGAIN! You're WONDERFUL!

**CountryBandChick** – Thank you for reviewing, I loved hearing from you! I'm so glad to hear you liked it! Hope you enjoy the wedding!

**Dana-Carter** – Glad you like it, thanks for writing in! I REALLY appreciate it.

**MistyRiver** – Wow, Sweetdeath recommended me? She's fun isn't she! I'm so glad you did check me out and did review! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**If anyone reads the reviews I receive, and wonders about this one… Toria is my little sister! And she is a Spider-Man freak! (She pretty much just like me… with Star Wars, just to give you an idea)!**

**Toria **– THANKS FOR READING… FINALLY! Yeah, you know how much I love to bash all of those deadbeats! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! Hope you didn't miss chapter ONE… cause it was ALL FOR YOU, MAN! LOVE YA!

**J. Bredin** – Wow! I couldn't believe you read my stuff! After reading your story, I feel honored! Thank you so much for writing in and checking me out! I hope you enjoy this final chapter too!

_Dedicated to ALL OF MY FABULOUS READERS! You guys have kept me going, and are truly the reason I made it to chapter 10! BLESS YOU ALL!!! THANKS for making this experience so unforgettable!_

_**

* * *

**_

The Loveless Bride

_**Chapter 10** - The BIG Day!_

(_And night, wink-wink_)

* * *

Leia looked at her hair style in the reflector and smiled. Her long cinnamon hair, curled, with half of it flowing freely down her back. The other half of it was in a series of braids twisted into small buns here and there... sort of a natural headband, look. "Well, do you like it so far?" Leia's personal friend/hairdresser asked.

"Oh yes Rosalind, it's simply perfect!" Leia exclaimed.

"Nope, we haven't quite reached perfect yet. I still have to put the veil on, hang on a second here, let me turn you around." She turned Leia around so she couldn't see herself and pulled out her veil. "Now I noticed there are these little flowers at the top, didn't you want them weaved into your do?" Rosalind asked playing with it a little.

"Yes, if you could?" Leia said.

"Are you kidding, it would be an honor to! After all we've been through honey, let me tell ya!" Rosalind said, setting the little combs in place and now fiddling with the flowers to make it just right.

"Now, you are going to be there, aren't you?" Leia asked.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the world! You and that boy finally tying the knot… Not to mention getting to be ushered down the aisle by that cute little pilot with the great butt helped out a lot too, ya know! Whoo, is that boy single?" She asked, gaining a giggle from Leia.

"The last time I checked, he was still single." Leia assured.

"Good, 'cause I tell ya girl, I would take him home with me… I'd give him a taste." Rosalind and Leia both laughed now. "Yeah, we laugh, but I'm serious girl!"

"I know! That's what makes it all the more funny." Leia giggled.

"Well, while you're in such good, high spirits, I present to you, my latest and greatest!" Rosalind turns Leia around so she could see for herself again and Leia said quietly, "Oh Rosalind…"

"Now if you don't like this, now is time to say something cause I can fix it. But I think you are stunning, if I do say so myself… Now, what do you think?" She asked the almost tearful bride.

"… It's so perfect…" Leia managed to choke out.

"Thank you, now don't get choked up yet we still have to spray it and all. Are you sure it's okay?" she asked again.

"Yes, it's perfect, spray away!" Leia said.

"Okay," Rosalind smiled, grabbing a can and shaking it. "Here we go, close those eyes, and here we go!" And the spraying process began!

* * *

**Meanwhile Out in the Waiting Room…**

Bail was ringing Carlist Rieekan's com-link for the third time with still no answer. He was thinking about giving up on them. But he had to get an answer from someone, if not for Leia's nerves, his own! So in a time of desperate measures, Bail tried Leia's brother. It was supposed to be his place they were all staying at…

* * *

**Back at Luke's Apartment…**

Artoo-Detoo rolled through the apartment tooting a scale to himself. 'Old man Rieekan's com-link' had been going off for a long time, and he had tired his best to wake him, but that wasn't happening! Rieekan was still dead to this world, and now Artoo could hear another com-link's ring echoing in the bathroom. He pushed against the door, and rolled in to find his Master asleep in the bathtub, com-link ringing on!

Artoo pulled himself backwards and crash loudly into the tub a few times, tooting frantically. But Luke wasn't even stirring! So Artoo did something, he knew he had to, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get yelled at. He brought out one of his extending appendages and turned on the water… ICE COLD WATER… on poor unsuspecting Luke. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke Skywalker stood up, now WIDE awake and glared at the little astromech droid. He was soaking-wet, dripping all over, his clothes, blankets, and even his pillow was sticking to him. His temporary bed was now a half full tub of ice cold water!

'ANSWER YOUR COM-LINK, SOMEONE HAS BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU MORONS ALL MORNING!' Artoo informed Luke as he rolled out of the room tooting along to himself. Luke could tell he was muttering under his breath a bunch of insults. Luke dripping water all over the place, unplugged the drain in the tub, then reached out to stop the ringing of his blasted com-link. He took a deep, cleansing breath, and calmly answered saying brightly, "Skywalker here."

**_"Luke, good morning!"_** Bail Organa laughed sounding relieved.

"Oh, hello Bail, what's up? Is everything okay with the bride-to-be?" He asked brightly, his voice not telling how panicked and horrified he was at how late it was.

**_"Oh, she's just fine; she's handling this whole thing like a real trooper. Where is everyone, I've been trying to call you guys all morning?"_**

Luke almost shyly, glanced out of the bathroom to see all of the others still asleep. "Uh… Bail… can you hang on one minute?"

**_"Sure."_** Bail replied happily…Luke put him on hold, and walked over to the bedroom… He peeked inside and just as he'd suspected... Han too, was still sound asleep. "Force… how do we always get into these messes … My sister is gonna kill us all!" He looked down at the blinking hold button and tried to think of what to say then he turned it back on and said, "I'm sorry Bail, I was helping Wedge with a table for the reception."

**_"So you're all ready?"_** Bail asked.

"Mostly yes, I had to come back to my place to get another table. General Rieekan realized he left his com-link here and asked me to get it for him… I'm sorry we worried you!" Luke apologized sincerely, hoping the trained diplomat would not pick up on his lie.

**_"No, it wasn't really me who was worried, it was more your sister than anyone. Glad to hear, all's well! We'll see you shortly."_** Bail said warmly.

"Sure will," he said smoothly, even with the grimace on his face. He heard the connection cut and ran over to Wedge, starting by pushing him off the counter. Followed by a loud popping sound. "COME ON SLEEPING BEAUTIES! TIME TO GET UP, WE HAVE A WEDDING TO BE IN TODAY!" Luke announced. He unhooked Chewie's hammock, and pushed everyone out of their beds and had them all stumbling to their feet.

"LUKE, YOU POPPED BOOGEE!" Wedge cried, over his ever flattening, blow up tauntaun.

"Sorry buddy, but we have no time to waste, patch him up and he'll be fine. LANDO, when did you get in and –gasp- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TABLE?!?"

Lando pulled himself up on Luke, and leaning on him heavily, got right in his face. "You trying to scold me, on my party habits, and look at you… what happened, did you forget to put the seat down in the fresher again?" He asked with a laugh.

"You've been out drinking all night again, haven't you?" Luke asked, nose wrinkling at the still lingering smell of alcohol on his breath.

"You see, I met these amazing twi'lek triplets… One was blue, one was purple, and the other was red… -sigh- it was just so great!" Lando said dreamily.

"Well, glad you enjoyed yourself last night. Because now you have to explain to Han why you bailed on us, and why you're showing up on their wedding day still drunk!" Chewie took a hold of Lando and put him on the couch.

'_He's wasted!'_ Chewie laughed. _'We better sober him up boys!'_

"I'll wake him up!" Wedge said pulling all kinds of bottles out of the cabinets while Rieekan helped and grabbed so stuff out of the refrigerator.

"We'll work on this, why don't you go wake Han up, Luke?" Rieekan suggested.

"Alright, sure." Luke said disappearing into _Han's _room.

"Han… Han… Get up!" Luke said shaking him. "Han, you have to get up, we over slept."

"So what," he groaned, "We're not on a time limit here. Rieekan will understand."

"I'm sure he will, he over slept too. It's Leia who won't understand you being late her wedding!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! How did I ever fall asleep, WE HAVE TO STOP THAT WEDDING!" Han said springing up and swing his legs over the side.

"Now, hold on a minute, we're not crashing this wedding, you're the groom, remember?" Luke reminded his jumpy friend.

"Oh, right… I knew that, I guess I just wasn't quite awake yet." Han said sincerely.

"Come on, you're wedding is in an hour." Luke said as calmly as he could.

"WHAT!?!? AN HOUR!?!?" He grabbed the crono next to the bed and his eyes got as wide as saucers. "WHY DID YOU LET ME SLEEP IN SO LATE?"

"I didn't, no one remembered to set an alarm! Not even you!" Luke replied.

"We need to get moving then!" Han said running out of the room. Then he came back to the door and asked, "Do I want to know how you got all wet?"

"That was Artoo's fault!" Luke said in a dark tone.

"Did you sleep in the bath tub again?" Han almost laughed out.

"Will you just go get ready for your wedding!" Luke scolded.

"Yes, master jedi!" He said with a bow, "Just make sure you take a shower before we leave. The last thing I need is a soggy best man!"

"OUT!" Luke shouted.

* * *

**An Hour Later… At the Chapel…**

Leia stood looking into the reflector; this was it, the real deal. This was the moment she'd been waiting for all these years. The right guy, the right dress, her hair done in a lovely style, by the end of today she would be Mrs. Leia Organa Solo. She couldn't help but giggle to herself at the thought of getting to grow old with Han. Just then someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Leia replied softly.

"How are you doing, Daughter?" Bail asked, freezing, slightly stunned seeing her for the first time all dressed up in her grown and everything.

"I'm okay, is everything alright?" Leia said, with a small smile at her father's expression. "Come on Dad, do I really look that bad?"

"No, you're gorgeous! I hardly recognized you just then, you looked so grown- up!" Bail exclaimed.

"Oh stop," she smiled.

"No, I mean it! When you walk down that aisle, you are gonna knock Han off his feet." Bail winked.

"I hope he likes it." She said quietly, "What's going on? Is it time?"

"Not quite yet dear… We've run into a slight problem – it's nothing disastrous – but it could put this wedding on hold for a bit." Bail said trying not to get Leia panicked, and trying not to let himself panic at the same time.

"Well, what is, what's wrong?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

"Well… technically… the groom and his men… ah, uh… they're…not here… yet." Bail stuttered.

Inside the main room of the chapel, where bunches of noisy guest were gathered… "WHAT!?!?" Leia's voice bellowed, echoing through the building.

* * *

**Out on the Highway…**

Luke tried desperately to wave down an air-taxi… but no one seemed to care. "Face it Luke, we'd get there sooner walking, at this rate!" Han exclaimed.

"Not with Lando staggering around like that." Luke pointed out, sighing in disgusted.

"He has a point, Han, he still smashed."

"Shut up, Wedge! He wouldn't be this bad off if you hadn't introduced him to those three floozies last night." Han reminded.

"They weren't floozies… they were triplets!" Lando slurred leaning heavily on Chewie.

"Yeah, yeah, three-color coded-triplet-FLOOZIES! All I can say is you better not mess today up, Calrissian. Dealing with Han is one thing, but dealing with my sister, when she starts rolling off in Alderaanian, to match that temper… That's a whole different ball game!" Luke said warningly.

"Hey now, we Alderaanian' aren't known for our rage, we're peaceful people." Rieekan defended.

"Yeah, well all I know is, I don't want her getting mad at me." Wedge laughed. Just then a black, sophisticated looking air-limo pulled up in front of them and stopped. To everyone's surprise, Amos Moonstocker and his son Chester hopped out. ((AN: _Remember them?_)) Amos exclaimed, "Well for heaven's sake, what in tar-nation have you boys been doing all day! Bail and that Princess of yours, have been worried sick, Han! We were beginning to wonder if y'all was going to show up?!"

Then Chester said, "Hop in fellas, we'll get all you boys to that chapel!"

"THANKS!" All six replied hopping into the vehicle ((**AN:**_ well, Chewie growled… but you know what I mean!_)). After they were all inside, Amos suggested, "I think one of you should call Bail up. He's awful wound up, last I saw of him!"

"I'll give him a call, real quick, and let him know we're on our way." Rieekan smiled, pulling his com-link out.

* * *

**Back at the Chapel…**

Bail glanced toward Leia, who had been glued to the window ever since he'd told her about the boys. She looked beautiful, yet so worried, and sad at the moment. That's when his com-link went off. "Organa here."

"_**Hello Bail," **_

"CARLIST! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE THE BOYS!?!?" Bail asked.

"**_Calm down old friend, we're on our way, Amos and Chester came by. They're giving us a ride over there, so we should be there in a few a minutes. How's Leia and everyone on that side."_** He asked the last part with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Well, I was hopping you were running only a little late… so I stalled for as long as I could… then I had to tell her, why we weren't walking out, and down the aisle. Ever since she found out, all she does is stare out the window." Bail said a little mournfully.

"**_Has she had a good explosion yet?"_** Rieekan asked with a wise laugh, **_"That usually helps."_**

"Yeah, she had a good scream here and there. She's not mad; she's just worried, with good reason." He laughed back.

"**_Well, let her know we are on our way and we'll be there shortly."_** He smiled.

"I sure will, see you soon, and remember all of the boys meet back here and get with their bridesmaids." Bail reminded.

"**_Yes and I walk in and take a seat over on Han's side of the chapel, with Chewbacca, we know!"_** Rieekan said.

"Okay, see you there." Bail said, cutting the connection and walking over to put an arm around Leia. "I just talked to Carlist, honey, they should be here shortly."

"Oh, good… there's just one problem now. I don't know whether to hug or kill those groomsmen when I see them!" Leia said her hands balled into fist.

Bail couldn't help but laugh, "take it easy on them daughter, with that bunch, I can imagine, they've had a rough morning."

"Yeah, and if they don't have a good excuse for all of this, it's about to get rougher!" Leia said warningly.

"Now don't think that way, daughter, this is your big day… yours and Han's, try to focus on that, okay?" Bail said helpfully.

Leia took a deep breath, "You're right Daddy, I just hope everything goes right."

"It will, everything will be fine." He smiled, Leia didn't see it, but she could hear it in his voice. Just before she walked away from the window… she looked outside, and noticed the air-limo pulling up. She saw Amos and Chester, step out and both of the back doors fly open. Then she saw Luke and Wedge hop out and she smiled. Maybe this would be alright after all!

* * *

**Just Outside the Chapel…**

"Grab his other arm Luke, he's falling over again." Wedge practically screamed almost rolling backwards down the stairs. Luke helped him gladly, and between the two men… Lando made it up the huge flight of stairs and into the double doors of the chapel. As soon as they entered, Leia smiled brightly.

"Hi boys, I was beginning to think I was going to have to prepare some kind of speech, for everyone out there." She said brightly, for someone who's supposed to be angry.

Luke froze at the sight of her. He'd been with her the day she tried this grown on the first time… heck, he'd helped her pick it out. She had been beautiful then, but now that her hair was done, a light make-up on her face, and he was getting hit with the whole package… she was absolutely breathtaking! "Leia…" he managed to utter.

"Yes," she giggled at his dumbstruck look!

"Wow… you look so… so…" he stammered.

"Lovely… so lovely…" Wedge smiled dragging a limp body in. Lando's head came up and looked at her. Cocking an eyebrow he said, "BEAUTIFUL! THEY BOTH MEAN BEAUTIFUL! You are absolutely BEAUTIFUL, Leia! All five of you, are beautiful!" Then he laughed and hick-upped.

"What happened to him?" Leia asked worriedly.

"Don't ask him that, PLEASE don't ask him that!" Wedge begged and pleaded… but it was too late.

"Let me tell ya-" he began.

"NO Lando, she doesn't want to hear about your crazy adventures and drunken antics. She _wants_ to get married?" Luke jumped in, try to save them from hearing this story again.

"She wants to get married?" Lando asked, seeming to understand.

"Yes, Leia wants to get married." Wedge tried to help.

"But I can't marry her, what would Han say?" Lando asked, receiving a sigh of aspiration from both men holding him up.

"Now you listen to me, you intoxicated, self-centered, bantha-brained, HUTT! Han **_is_** the one I am marrying today! Don't ask me why, but he actually trusted you; to show up on **_the most important day of our lives_** and act _civilized_! Now you suck it up, suck it in, or do whatever it is you do, so you can walk down that aisle with your head high! Or I will make you regret the day you were **BORN**!"

* * *

**At the Front of the Chapel…**

General Rieekan and Chewbacca took their place in the front and sat on Han's front row. Everyone began to chatter, knowing that probably meant all of the guys were here. When Han, all dressed up and smiling nervously, stepped out of a door off to the side… All of the smart-alike Rogues, and Jedi began to clap and cheer "He made it," or "He graces us with his presents."

"Thanks a lot!" He laughed out.

"Hey, are you two getting hitched sometime THIS century? Or are ya gonna wait around for the next one?" Wes Janson asked.

"I was aiming for today, but ya know, that next century thing's not a bad idea." Han laughed happy, even though his hands were shaking.

"I wouldn't have you, if you made me wait this long." One of those rare female rogues said! Han laughed along with everyone else, until the live band began to play louder. That was the cue music for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Han's heart skipped a few beats, until Wedge came down the aisle with a bridesmaid on his arm. Han recognized her as Rosalind, the hairdresser Leia was always raving about. They each took their places, as planned and looked on expectantly for the next pair. The next Pair down the aisle was Lando and another one of Leia's random friends, who name left Han at the moment. Smiling, and surprisingly, WALKING ON HIS OWN… WITHOUT ASSISTANCE! Strutting down the aisle like they owned the place. Han leaned back towards Wedge and whispered, "How did you guys pull that off?"

"Oh, that was Leia's doing. She got him to straighten up real quick." Wedge laughed at the memory.

"Looking good ya ol' pirate." Lando winked as he walked by, taking his place.

"Same to you, pal!" Han smiled kindly, glad he was here, even though he almost ruined everything ((AN: _Surprise, surprise!_)).

Then Luke Skywalker –the best man- came down the aisle with Winter –the maid of honor- on his arm, looking the part. When they finally reached the front of the chapel, Winter said, "Oh just wait till you see her." Then the wedding march began to play and all of the guests stood up. Han's breath caught in his throat when he saw Leia coming towards him, on Bail's arm. He had trouble making out her features at first, because of the veil. Then as she got closer, he noticed she was smiling at him, and suddenly the room seemed brighter.

He smiled back and winked at her encouragingly. Finally she was next to him and the preacher began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the joining of this man and this woman… General Han Solo of Corellia and Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, in holy matrimony. Who speaks for this woman?" The kind preacher asked with a kind smile.

"Her brother and I do." Bail said clearly, and then he turned to Leia and with a little help from Winter… tossed the veil over Leia's head and kissed her cheek. She hugged him and whispered, "Love you, Daddy."

Bail smiled kind heartedly down on her and put her hand in Han's. Before he left, Bail did manage to choke out one last thing. "I'm not losing my little girl today… she's making a good decision and I am gaining a son." Bail gave Han a slap on the back, "Bless you both."

That very moment, Chewbacca burst into tears and started bawling all over poor Rieekan. Everybody, including the bride and groom looked over at him in question and he finally exclaimed… _'THAT WAS SOOOO…SOOOO BEAUTIFUL!'_ Bail sort of tossed a box of tissues to Carlist who held it up to Chewie's nose… So Chewie began to loudly blow his nose, missing the tissue, sending globs and globs of snot into Rieekan's work-rough hands. Making the older gentleman cringe and wrinkle his face in disgust… Not to mention getting everyone, including the preacher to laugh.

"Let us try to proceed with the ceremony," the wise older man suggested the warmth of laughter still in his voice. "Holy matrimony with a life of companionship, understanding, and love for the rest of their lives. In this short time, I have gotten to know these two outstanding individuals pretty well. They have truly amazed me with their light and compatibility in that time. They each come from such diverse backgrounds, with many different traditions; we've found it very hard to decide how this ceremony would go. But both were willing to bend; changing a few things here and there, to make this moment special for the both of them." He smiled down on both Han and Leia. "Please turn towards one another and take each others hands," Han nodded and turned to face his bride… who was smiling up at him.

"Do you, Han, take Leia, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, To Love, honor and cherish. For better or worse; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health… For as long as you both shall live?"

Han looked deep into Leia's eyes and said clearly, "I sure do."

The preacher nodded, satisfied, then continued, "And do you, Leia, take Han, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, To Love, honor and cherish. For better or worse; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health… For as long as you both shall live?"

Leia's voice thick with emotion, yet still clear, she said, "I do."

"In light of our Alderaanian bride, it is tradition for them to say a few words, from their hearts… starting with you, Leia." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Han, we've been through a lot together. At first we didn't get along at all, as a matter a fact the Rogue Squadron held a betting pool on who would kill who. But even then, somehow, you always managed to be there for me, whenever I needed you. I always knew you had a good heart, even though you're a scoundrel. It took a lot of good times and hard times to get here. But I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my time with. I love you, need you, and I promise nothing will ever change that. You will always be the only one for me." She smiled, tears glistening in both of their eyes.

"Now you, Han," The kind old preacher said.

"Oh come on, can't I just kiss her?" He asked the preacher get a laugh outta everyone, bride included. "Well, I thought I'd give it a try. Well, I can't come up with anything like you Sweetheart, but I'll do my best." Han said a little choked up, earning another laugh from a few members of the crowd. "Leia, ever since the first time I saw you in that Death Star's detention block, shouting over the gun fire, 'This is some rescue.' I knew deep down, you were the girl for me. I may not have shown at first, in fact, I think it scared the hell outta me. I tried to push you away for the longest time… then I realized I loved you and I couldn't push you away anymore. We had a rocky beginning and I can't promise there won't be hard times ahead. But I can promise I will always be there for you, I will always love you and take care of you. As long as I have you at my side, I know we can get through anything they throw at us. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together; I'm even looking forward to us growing old together." He joked getting a laugh out of the suddenly very emotional bride.

"Now, this question is really for the audience," the preacher announced. "If anyone has any doubt or any reason that these two should not be joined; speak now or forever hold your piece." It was silent for a moment then Wes Janson shouted, "Are you kidding, we've been waiting for this moment for years! Go get'em Han!"

Everybody in the audience cheered, whistled and whooped. So the preacher chuckled then said, "Well, with that said, I have no choice. By the powers invested in me by this great republic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Han and Leia smiled at each other and kissed for the first time… MARRIED! The crowd went wild, including the wedding party. Then the kiss ended and Leia took her husband's arm as the preacher said, "Let me introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Solo!" The crowd went nuts, the band played and the bride and groom bounced down the aisle, wedding party in tow.

* * *

**In the air-limo…**

Han and Leia hopped in and escaped, barely missing being attacked by members of the press. Leia giggled as she got lost in her veil, and Han looked over at her with this shocked look. "Are you in there?" He asked.

"Yes," she giggled, he finally found the end to it and lifted the veil back over her head. "I was lost for a second there though."

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are today?" Han asked.

"Not nearly as handsome as you, dear. I've always said you clean up well, but today…"

"Yeah, I know, I feel the same way about you, sweetheart." Han said kissing her on her lips. When they pulled apart, they both shared a laugh and Leia asked, "Are you happy?"

"Very happy, are you?" He asked warmth in his voice.

Leia nodded her head up and down. "Yes, I'm ecstatic!" Then they just grabbed each other into a tight hug, so happy they finally made it.

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

Han and Leia, the happy newly-wed couple, was preparing to leave the reception hall, for their honey-moon. Most guests were gathered outside for the big farewell, but all of the important people were still inside saying their goodbye in a more private fashion.

"Have fun you two!" General Rieekan smiled kissing Leia on the cheek.

"We will, Thanks again for all of your help, with the wedding and before." Han said even doing one of those handshake/hugs!

"Oh, no problem, I always knew you two were perfect for one another!" He said enthusiastically.

'_I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!'_ Chewbacca bawled grabbing both into a huge group hug! _'Have fun… on your…your… HONEYMOON! WWWWHHHHHAAAA!'_ Chewie bawled again.

"Oh, Chewie don't cry!" Leia laughed hugging his neck, "Aren't you happy for us?"

"Yeah pal, all you've done is cry, all day? You're happy for us right?"

'_Of course I'm happy for you, both of you… I'm SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO HAPPY! WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!'_ He cried again, wringing out his hanky and blowing his nose in it… loudly!

Leia covered her mouth and looked at Han for help; she was too busy trying not to laugh. "Oh come on you big fur-ball! Quite your bawling already!"

'_I'm sorry, cub! It's just that you… my cub… and the little princess… MARRIED! FINALLY! I'm just so happy!'_ He finally seemed to gain some control over his emotions! _'I hope you both have fun and good luck in your life together.'_

"Aww, thanks, pal! We appreciate all you've done for us!" Han said scratching him affectionately.

"We'll only be gone for a little while, and when we get back everything will be fine, okay. And until then you get to go, be with Malla, and the rest of your family!" Leia reasoned smiling and giving Chewie a kiss on his furry cheek.

'_I know, I'm sorry, it's just I can't believe it's finally happened. You two are finally married and now… nothing can ever come between you again. I feel so thankful, happy and relieved. Because this almost didn't happen!'_

"You're right Chewie, you're absolutely right, we're all thankful." Lando said, helping relief the death-grip Chewie still had Han and Leia trapped in. "You have to let them go, or they'll miss their flight." Lando said, knowing it was impossible to miss a private flight… but they didn't tell Chewie it was private, fearing this very thing would happen. Chewie was such a softie!

'_Oh right, well, take care of each other!'_ He said.

"I'm sure they will, right, you guys have been doing that for years." Lando said kissing Leia on the cheek too.

"Yeah, it'll just be a little easy to keep track of her now!" Han said earning a playful slap from his wife. _'My wife'_ Han said to himself again in disbelief. She really was his _wife_ now, and he was thrilled beyond words.

"Take care ol' buddy!" Lando said, shaking hands with Han… then hugging him too!

"You too Calrissian, try and behave, alright?" Han asked.

"Who me?" they laughed while Leia moved on to her brother.

"See you Luke, Thanks again for everything!" She said hugging him so tight. "None of this would be possible without you!"

"No problem, sis! I'm just glad to see the both of you happy! Not to mention, I know I can trust you two, to look out for each other." He kissed Leia's forehead and smiled at her, "Behave yourself, okay?"

"I'll try," she winked, with a wicked smile. Then it was Han's turn…

"Yeah kid, I can't thank you enough!" The two old friends hugged.

"Hey, we're brothers now, anytime you need me, I'm there!" Luke smiled; they pat each other on the back and kept going. Leia was already thanking Winter.

"Now don't worry one little bit about work either, Mrs. Solo. I'll take care of everything while you're gone." Winter comforted.

"I promise I won't, I know it's taken care of with you there!" While Han said his thanks, Leia moved on to her father.

"You don't know how much I loved walking you down that aisle today. I'm so glad you finally found the right guy… and I just want you to know that… I'm proud of you and the woman you've become… and I love you, Leia."

"I love you too, daddy." Leia said tears rolling. "You don't know how much being on **_your_** arm, being _given_ away, meant to **_me_**!"

"You may be Anakin Skywalker's biological daughter… but you'll always be _my_ little girl." Bail said wiping away Leia tears. "Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

"Okay," Leia said sniffling a little, she hugged him one last time and went on to thank Wedge.

Bail took a deep breath and turned to face Han. "Congratulations Han."

"Thanks Bail, for everything." Han said truly grateful.

"Anytime, my boy, you know how important she is." Bail said.

"Yeah… Hey Bail… did you really mean all of that stuff about gaining a son?"

"Every single word, if that's alright with you?" The older gentlemen smiled.

"Sure," Han smiled, "I'm just glad you feel that way, Bail."

"I know you were a little skeptical at first, about meeting me and all. If I had met you, through Leia… I would have been as judgmental as you suspected too, I'm sure. But since I've gotten to know you, I'm glad to welcome you to our family." Bail said patting him on the back. He was quite surprised when he was pulled into a quick hug by his new son. But he smiled and returned the gesture. _'Leia sure knows how to pick 'em.'_ Bail told himself.

"We'll see ya when we get back." Han said getting a little choked up himself.

"Absolutely, see you then, you two have fun!" He said happily, and Han walked away too. 'Yep, my daughter's got a good man.'

* * *

**Hours Later… Down in the New Republic Prison Planet Rakki…**

Mon Mothma picked up the meat off her tray and jiggled it in the air. Isolder joyfully said, "Gee, I can never figure out weather it's nerf or bantha, AMAZING!" He chirped joyfully.

Mon Mothma glared over at him, and then dumped her tray on his. "If they are still feeding prisoners what I arranged, in office, you can have mine!"

"Are you sure?" He asked around a mouth full.

"Yes, I'm sure, and please don't talk, or chew with your mouth open, right now!" She pleaded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Isolder swallowed.

"I suppose Leia is called Organa Solo by now!" Mon Mothma said bitterly.

"Oh please don't say that Mon, she was almost my wife, remember?"

"You call that a wife… I hate to break it to you sonny, but what you had in mind was more like a pleasure slave." She said darkly.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that!" Isolder said, "I'm just a romantic s'all!"

"Yeah, that's what you are." Mon said even darker than before.

"Do you hear that?" Isolder asked.

"No dear, it's those voices in your head again!" Mon exclaimed.

"No… it's not like the voices, don't you hear it… it's a funny squeaking sound." Mon Mothma was about to snap at Isolder again, when suddenly, she could hear the noise too. It was coming from the vents around them. It sounded like animals coming down them. All windows of any kind, even the observation room overhead, were now protected by a durasteel shields. Fearing the worse, Mon and Isolder both climbed up on their chairs. Just then, the vents busted open and all kinds of compact, man-eating creatures poured in. Isolder screamed like a girl, while Mon Mothma laughed insanely. Isolder looked at her terrified.

"These little suckers can't get to us, on these chairs, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then suddenly the chair beneath her, started shaking violently. The creatures were eating the chair and almost reached their target when Mon Mothma started screaming, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Isolder started screaming again… and that was the end of both of those horrible people.

* * *

**Above Them… In the Observation Room…**

Lando Calrissian slapped (the real) Chester Moonstocker on the back. "Thank you so much for letting us borrow your pets, Chester. The New Republic is sure to recognize your help with this."

"Anytime, Lando, I'm glad to help y'all out after hearing what they tried an done to Bail and Han! It's fair to let them go the way Han and Bail almost went!"

"Glad you feel that way, now I'd better get you home to your folks on Coruscant, we'll comeback and get your pets in the morning, alright?"

"Sounds fine with me, my good man." Chester said strutting outta the room.

* * *

**((And As Promised…))  
In the Honeymoon Suite…  
((Giggles… Don't worry, it's not gonna be too hot and heavy… all you youngsters!))**

Han Solo crashed in through the door loudly, carrying his bride, laughing and shushing each other the whole way. "Look at this," Han said looking all round, Leia smiling, doing the same.

"Wow, it's beautiful…" She said in awe as Han sat her back on her feet.

"So, I did a good job?" Han asked, digging for complements.

"Yes you did!" Leia said rewarding him with a slow kiss. When they separated, Leia smiled and said warmly, "Let's check out the view."

"Right," Han agreed as they walked hand and hand over to the balcony. They opened the doors and Leia gasped at the breath taking view of the beach down below and the vibrant sunset overhead. "Han, look at it, isn't it gorgeous?"

"It sure is," Han said, his eyes never leaving Leia. She smirked at him, and said accusingly, "You're not even looking."

"I still can't believe it, we made it! Now we're married… we're FINALLY married… even after all we've been through and after I came so close to losing everything… we made it." Han said emotionally.

"I agree," Leia said snuggling against him, hugging him tight. "We have been through it all. But that shows me, I can always count on you, and we can get through anything, as long as we stick together." Leia said.

"Yeah," Han said looking down at her, tears shining in his eyes. "I love you."

Leia smiled and said, "I know." Han chuckled, then she said, "And I love you too." Han started kissing her, passionately, and after a few moments, he was surprised to feel his shirt being tugged at.

Han broke the kiss and yelped, "Leia… I thought you… were nervous a-about this part."

"Yeah, I _was_," Leia smiled shyly, "but then I realized I was being silly." Han backed up, and Leia giggled. "Don't tell me _you're_ nervous now."

"Well," Han squeaked lamely. "Of course not, I'm not nervous… what changed your mind?"

"Sometime between saying our 'I do's and promising to spend the rest of our lives together… I realized, it's not like I'm with a stranger… I love you and trust you, I know you're not gonna hurt me." Leia smiled. "And I feel embarrassed, for acting so silly." She said beginning to trail kisses down his neck.

"We'll… th-that's… good-that's… real good," Han said sounding like a nervous teenager… that had never been alone with a woman before. Leia stopped kissing him, looked up at him and began to giggle. "What's so funny?" Han asked, sounding more like himself.

"Han, you're turning bright red, why in the stars are **you** nervous?" She asked.

"I don't know… I have no clue what's wrong with me!" Han said, running a hand through his hair, and taking a deep breath… trying to calm himself. He suddenly got frustrated with himself, saying, "I mean, we've waited so long for this moment… years, we've waited. And we get here, and everything's been great-"

"Even though you slept in this morning," Leia said walking back inside, sitting down on the bed, and crossing her legs. "Almost sleeping through the **most** _important day,_ of our _lives!_" Leia teased, giving him a challenging smirk.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Han asked, and Leia nodded her head left to right. "I'm never going to live it down am I?"

"No, just like I'm never going to let you forget that other big mistake!" She explained.

"And which one is that, your highnessness, you have so many on me already." He said relaxing a little and getting playful.

"I wasn't there, but my dear sweet brother filled me in." Leia smiled, Han sat next to her. "That doesn't really narrow it down much, Sweetheart."

"It was aboard the Death Star, just before we met-"

"GOD, NOT THAT AGAIN! I should have killed him for telling you that one!" Han crashed onto the bed, burying his face, cursing into a near by pillow, cursing Luke, up and down, in over 100 different languages.

Leia calmly smoothed down her skirt, and continued. "You and Luke had just been deserted by General Kenobi, also known as Obi-Wan or Ben. Artoo discovered I was aboard and Luke wanted to save me. You didn't want to and Luke tried to reason, shouting, _'But they're going to kill her!'_ And you replied…"

"Yeah, Yeah, I remember! I said, _'better her than me.'_ And I regretted saying it right then!" Han admitted.

"I know, back then, you were famous for 'looking out for number one.' And that was one time you threw yourself in danger, which you're never living down… but I am eternally grateful for." Leia said laying her head on his back. Han's head sprung up and he listened to her take a deep breath. "I know I never really said 'thank you.' And for a while there, I was cruel to you… mostly **because** you saved me."

"What do you mean, Leia?" Han asked.

"That day, I thought I'd lost everything. My home, my family, my work, my world! I was going to be executed, and I knew it… at the time… I didn't think there was anything left to live for… so I was thankful to be going. Than, about 30 minutes before my sentence… You and Luke came crashing into my life. You woke me up, gave me friendship, hope, strength, something to live for and work for." Han rolled over and looked at her seriously.

"You mean… you really _did_ recent me for saving you?" Han asked, "I know I accused you of it, but I didn't think I was right!"

"You were, and then I thought I had lost **_you_**… and I spent three days in bed… I didn't want to live anymore, and looking back… I wasn't **_really_** living at all. I was just existing, doing what was expected of me, and what everybody wanted me to do. Because I didn't care anymore… without you… my life was so… empty." Her voice cracked, "I really was almost a _loveless_ bride… but you saved me all over again. And today… I'm _your_ bride… **_all_** yours! And I'm so happy, I could just burst." She giggled.

"You're not the only one; it took us years to get here…" He said tucking Leia into his side holding her close. "And if I had to do it all over again… I would have."

Leia kissed his cheek, "Me too."

He kissed her back on her cheek, "Good."

Another kiss, this time on the lips, from Leia, "What do we do now?"

"Well, let's just lay here a minute…" Han suggested more like himself again. "We haven't been able to relax since I proposed to you." Han reminded.

"Yeah, you're right, this is nice!" Leia said closing her eyes and enjoying the peaceful and comfortable silence. After a few moments like that, suddenly Han said, "Alright, enough of that!" Leia yelped, as she was thrown on her back, penned to the bed, and her newly-wed-husband started kissing the breath out of her. And she couldn't help but giggle into the kiss, just before she wrapped her arms around him tightly, retuning his kisses. After several moments of this passionate exchange, they finally parted for breath and Leia smiled, "Still nervous?"

"Nope, all better, how about you?" He asked kissing down her neck, tickling her, she curled up laughing and said warmly, "No, I'm not nervous at all."

He tickled her again, and she squirmed frantically… and laughing… till she saw her opening and managed to flip Han on his back. She pinned his hands above his head and smiled triumphantly, "You're gonna pay for that." She grinned. Then she started kissing him slowly. He covered her with the comforter, and started rolling her back, but being so wrapped up into their own little world… they rolled right off the bed, taking comforter, blankets and all with them. Leia landed on top, and looked down on Han and started laughing. They managed to get wrapped up so tightly, in those covers… Leia asked, "Han… can you move?"

He laughed and replied, "Not really? Can you?"

"Not really, and I'm still in my gown and all." She said with a bit of a whine.

"Well, I can fix that." He said kissing her and unzipping the back.

"Here… in the floor?" She asked between kissing and being wiggled out of her gown.

"Why not?" Han asked chuckling. "We're close, warm, and neither of us can move enough to get up." Leia laughed too.

"It is nice down here… and we definitely won't forget it." Leia grinned kissing him a few more times. "Okay," she finally said.

"You sure you're ready?" he cautioned.

"Han Solo, trust me, if I wasn't ready for this, you would have never got me outta that dress. I love you, and yes, I want you too."

And we can all imagine how the rest of the evening went. Husband and wife, finally claming what was rightfully theirs. Their life together would be barred with many obstacles and would be far from easy. But they knew they could handle it and face it together… And ya know what… they did!

_**THE END!

* * *

**_

_Yep, that's **It**, Ladies and gentlemen! SailorLeia's first fanfic, done! (Tear) I want to thank everyone for writing in, reading along, and sticking with me… all the way to this final chapter! All of you have made this experience unforgettable and so wonderful I couldn't have done it with out all of you! I also want to thank my family and friends; for all of their undying love and support all the way! LOVE ALL OF YOU! God bless and I hope you all enjoyed! And just because this is the last chapter, please still write in, I'd love to hear what you thought! THANKS AGAIN! Bye Bye Bye!  
**-SailorLeia**_


	11. Quick Question!

_Dear Wonderful FANTASTIC Readers,_

_I wanted to thank everyone for being so kind, loyal all this time and being so wonderful! I had to add on this last author's note to do two things…_

**_1_** **– I wanted to personally thank all of you who reviewed one more time! Especially: Sithspawned, owphoenix, PrincessDaisy2, Sweetdeath04, From-Heaven2Earth ((by the way, lovin' the new name?)), & MistyRiver for reviewing _Chapter 10_! You don't know how nervous I was posting it… I was so afraid no one would like it!**

**_2_** – **I wanted to ask all of you a question… how do you feel about a sequel? Please let me know… when you get a chance… Should I carry this story on, with a sequel or is it better just to leave it there? I would really like to hear what all of you have to say?!**

_THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! And thanks again for making this experience so unforgettable! Love all of you! Bye Bye Bye!_

**_-SailorLeia_**


End file.
